


Captain Swan at the turntables

by Rouhn



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Career, DJ - Freeform, Gen, Grief, Love, Music, Saviour, Trust, Turntables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: modern Captain Swan AU she is a young, talented newcomer in the DJ scene - what if she gets the chance to perform with the infamous DJ Captain Hook and what will happen when she meets DJ Baelfire let's find out and follow her on her path of becoming a starnote: this is a slow burning Captain Swan story with lots of SwanFire in it, with jealousy and friendship and some special moments between Emma and Killian even when she is with Neal.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this fic when I was out with a friend last week. It has been the first time in a long time that I went dancing and I really enjoyed it. The moment I saw the dj I knew I had to write a Captain Swan deejay fan fiction. There will be many more appearances of different OUAT characters. I hope you'll enjoy this story – I am always happy about feedback.
> 
> Unfortunately I do not own any of these lovely characters.

Emma was very nervous. It was one thing to deejay in a small club or at private parties but this, this was something else.

Emma breathed in heavily. Calm down, everything is going to be alright.

She looked around, the room she was waiting in and nibbling on her bottom lip was dark with huge tables and some chairs in it. All deejays were allowed to be in here. There were backpacks all over the place, a small group chatted in a corner, water bottles stood around, coats and jackets carelessly hung over chairs.

Nobody paid her any attention. She played with the small purse in her hands. In it was her most precious treasure. Her USB sticks with all her music. You can do this. This is your chance. Don't mess it up.

"Swan? You are next, 10 minutes", a young man told her and left again. Emma's breath caught. She grabbed her water bottle and drowned half of it in one go.

She got up and went to the stage. The loud beat calmed her down. She observed the DJ on the turntables. Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder and told her to go on stage. She took a deep breath and stepped on stage.

From this moment on everything went great. The other DJ kissed her cheeks and hugged her while they replaced the equipments. She was surprised how calm she was. When the other one left the stage, Emma merged into the music.

She observed the crowd in front of her, they jumped and danced, smiled and screamed. Emma swayed with the music, her headphones hung lose on her ears. She changed the music to involve the crowd.

It was intoxicating. The people, the music, the beat, the atmosphere - it was overwhelming. Emma didn't noticed the photographer who made thousands of pictures. "You have to cover for another twenty mins", a voice told her. Emma smiled and gave a thumb up. She again changed the music.

The crowd screamed and Emma decided to get on the table. She didn't know if it was okay or not but she didn't care. She justified something at the turntables and hopped on the table. She danced, raised her hand and smiled broadly.

Suddenly someone brought her a microphone and some shirts. The man pointed at the crowd and Emma understood. She hopped down, turning the music back and started to speak in the microphone.

"How are you?", she asked making the crowd scream even louder. "I know you all are waiting for the one and only", she grinned and hopped on the table again. The screams of the crowd were nearly louder than the music.

"But I have here something for you." She unfolded a shirt, the crowd screamed again. She adjusted the music and turned back to the crowd.

"I wanna see your hands. Follow me!", she raised her hands to the left. Everyone mimicked her. She bend over to the right. Everyone followed her. "Are you ready for this?", she presented the shirt and the crowd screamed. Emma waited, she knew within the next seconds there would be a specific part of the music. "Hands up aaaaaand jump jump jump! Come on everybody!"

She threw a shirt in the midsection of the crowd. "Come on, jump jump jump", she yelled and another shirt flew into the crowd.

The music changed and she bet down to adjust it a bit. Suddenly the bluest eyes on planet locked with hers. She couldn't do anything else than smile shyly.

She turned again and heated the crowd even more. "You still with me? I can't hear you!" The crowd answered with screams. Emma turned once more to search for these blue eyes. When she found him staring at her, she shook her ass and the crowd freaked out.

Without any warning she turned and threw two shirts into the crowd. "Who are all of you waiting for?" "Hook - Hook - Hook", the crowd screamed. "All right. One shirt left and the Captain is already here. So count with me. TEN." She paused a beat. "NINE." Pause. "EIGHT" Pause. "SEVEN" Pause "SIX" Pause " "FIVE-FOR-THREE-TWO-ONE." She threw the last shirt into the dancing and screaming crowd and turned slowly. The man stood right behind the turntables nodding. "Thank you guys. Here is the one you waited for. You were the blast! Welcome Captain Hook!"

In one smooth swift he switched the music and the crowd freaked out even more. Emma smiled, satisfied with herself. She wanted to jump down when she suddenly felt a hand on her waist. She looked down and saw no other than Captain Hook standing in front of her. He lifted her down and kissed her cheek.

Emma blushed and was happy that it was too dark to be noticed. She hastily collected her USB sticks. She wanted to rush off the stage when the Captain grabbed her upper arm (with his hook!?) and spun her around.

"What's your name?", he asked quietly. "Emma Swan." "You have an alias?" "No." He smiled and turned without letting her go. "You all right there?", he asked the crowd which was responding with loud screams. "Put your hands up and clap for the lovely Emma Swan", he yelled, turned and kissed the knuckles of her hand.

Emma blushed again. He let go of her, smiled one last time and gave his attention to the partying crowd in front of him. She couldn't believe that Captain Hook aka Killian Jones had talked to her and kissed her cheek. She was still flashed by his stunning eyes and her performance. Slowly she went back to the waiting room. Drinking the rest of her water bottle.

"Nice job", a brown haired man about her age said smiling. "So you won the gig? First time on a stage like this?" Emma was surprised and still in deep thoughts. "Yes." "I'm DJ Baelfire but you can call me Neal. Neal Cassidy. Come sit with us..." "Emma. Emma Swan. No alias", she said shyly and sat next to Neal.

They started to chat with a bunch of others. They all congratulated and praised her. Emma relaxed and after a while she really enjoyed the company.

When the door to the stage opened again, Emma observed the man who entered the room. It was DJ Captain Hook. He looked at the others but made no interest in coming to them. When his eyes met hers she thought to see a small smile but when Neal whispered something in hear ear, it disappeared.

"That's Killian Jones. He doesn't talk to us. Thinks he is something better or I don't know. Just because he is kind of a legend. If you ask me, he was just lucky."

He laid his arm around Emma's shoulders to turn her attention back to the others. Emma's eyes followed Killian but he didn't look at her again. A minute later he left the room.

"Emma these pictures are wicked!", Ruby screamed and klicked on another one. Emma and her friend were at Granny's diner. Here Emma worked when she didn't deejay. "Oh my goodness, you danced on the table? You are crazy." Ruby smiled and observed the diner but no one seemed to need anything. It was really quiet today so she and Emma had plenty of time talking about Emma's performance. Suddenly Ruby screamed. Emma jumped and nearly fell of the barstool. "Captain Hook kissed you? Oh my god, I am so jealous!" Emma smiled and looked over Ruby's shoulder. There she was. Behind the turntables next to Captain Hook who pressed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed, thinking of him and how he lifted her off the table.

"Earth to Emma", Ruby waved a hand in front of her face. "Customers", she said and pointed at the two men who have entered the diner. Emma looked at her like she wanted to ask her why she didn't go, but when she saw that Ruby looked back at the iPad she surrendered.

"Welcome to Granny's; what can I bring you two." "Emma?" She looked up. "Neal! What are you doing here?" "That's a diner, isn't it? We want to eat something." Emma blushed. "Right. So?" Neal eyed her up and down and smiled. "And that's what you are doing when you are not behind the turntables." "Yes. Bills won't be paid by deejaying." Neal smiled and tilted his head. "You know what, bring us two cokes, burgers and fries and come and sit with us." Emma looked around. "As long as it isn't that crowded I can do this." Ten minutes later she sat next to Neal, Ruby next to Neal's friend.

"You coming tomorrow to the Neverland?", Neal asked eagerly. "No, I'm working", Emma answered and smiled shyly. "Oh, can't anyone cover for you? It'll be fun." "No, I'm sorry. Friday and Saturday evenings are always busy." Neal raised his eyebrows. In this moment a new customer arrived. Emma got up and waited on him. When she came back to Neal's table he wanted to pay.

"Maybe we see us, Ems", he kissed her cheek and left the diner. Emma looked at the closed door. She cleared the table and passed Ruby when her friend whistled at her. "What?" "You know who that was?" "Who, Neal?" "Yeah, he is DJ Baelfire." "I know." "Emma, you know what that means? DJ Baelfire asked you out and you refused." "Nah, he didn't ask me out. He asked if I want to join them - so more than just him." Ruby smiled. "But you still refused." "I have to work." Ruby rolled her eyes and handed Emma her iPad. "If you say so."

"Hello?", Emma was exhausted. She just ended her shift at the diner. "Is Emma Swan speaking?" "Yes." "Hello, my name is Felix. I am the personal assistant to Peter Gold, the owner of the Neverland club. I wanted to ask you if you are free tomorrow. A deejay canceled and I need compensation." "What?" "Yeah, I saw your performance yesterday and it was great. We want you. From midnight until half past one." "I am sorry, I have to work." "We'll pay you." "I am sorry, as I told you, I am working tomorrow." "We'll pay 500 dollars." Emma stopped and nearly dropped her phone. "Are you kidding me? 500 dollars for one and a half hours?" "Yeah." "Okay, I need to make some calls but I'm in." Emma wrote down Felix' number and hung up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", Emma kissed Ruby's cheek. "You are welcome. Now go or you'll be late." It was eleven. Emma had to be at the club at half past eleven. "I'll be back at two." "Go!" Emma smiled and left the diner.

She entered the club at 11:25 pm. She has never been here before. She was guided to Felix who was more than pleased to welcome her. "I am so glad you made it. You'll be the next. Pan will end his performance in twenty minutes, than you will have ten minutes to arrange everything. Just deejaying, no performances." Emma nodded. "Can you put up your hair, please. Come here. When the green light goes on you can go. Or you can wait behind the door next to the stage and wait until the DJ leaves the stage." Emma nodded again, she was overwhelmed. It was so much different to the performance three days ago. "Emma, you will get more instructions over the headphones. Don't put them down any time. If you need something to drink, you'll find a fridge over there." Emma nodded and Felix left.

Emma took a bottle of water and walked towards the stage. She looked around. She didn't know the man on stage. She has heard from him. It was his club. It was one of the most common clubs in the city, so she didn't question anything. The minutes went by and sooner than expected Pan left the stage. He didn't even look at her. She went on stage and plugged her USB sticks. The stage was dark, the crowd still dancing to music coming from the speakers. She looked around and found a monitor to her right. Emma put on her headphones. "You start in one minute", a voice told her, she looked at the screen. The projection behind her showed her name in pink, the spotlights bathed her in bright light. . Emma got very nervous. She breathed heavily. . .Good luck. Go She pressed a button and her music was on. A man's voice introduced her.

The vibe was good but it was nothing compared to her performance some days before. "You doing great - you also have something harder in your repertoire? If yes it would be a good time to change the music." Emma nodded although she didn't know if anyone could see her. She switched the music slowly. The crowd cheered and Emma got more self-confident. Time passed quickly. Every now and then she got instructions over headphones. Half past one she got the information to end and press a specific button to switch the music back to playback.

When she came down the stage Neal stood in front of her. "Thought you have to work." She blushed but when she saw Neals smile she also smiled. "Will you stay?" "I have to go back to work." "Come on. Your performance was good. Mine will be better." "You are next?" "Yeah", suddenly he bent down and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Stay, please." Emma blushed again. "I ask Ruby if she can cover my shift." He smiled and kissed her again, this time more passionate. Emma smiled and watched him entering the stage.


	2. Hastings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY!!!
> 
> I published this story here AND on FF.net - but I forgot to do it here - so you will get three updates now - I hope you forgive me AND enjoy the next chapters!

"Smee!", Killian was furious. "I don't perform in the Neverland." "But Captain, it would be great publicity." "Bloody hell, I don't need publicity." "You do, Captain." Killian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But the Neverland?! Can't you find somewhere else? Anything?" "I'll see what I can do."

Killian went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He sat on his bed and took a picture in his hand. "I am so sorry, love. I should have listened to you. Now it's too late." He sighed and put it back on his nightstand. He took his MacBook and opened it. The performance of the young girl he met a few days ago was always on his mind. The power, the self-confidence, the lightness and the fire were things he missed so much. Deejaying was once his passion, but now it was only a job. A job he had to do, for living, for existing. It was the last thing left of his old life. The blond girl bewitched him. She seemed to be so innocent but seeing her with Neal hurt him. He never liked him, he was bad influence. He needed to forget her. Emma Swan. What an extraordinary name and so appropriate.

"Smee!", he yelled and his lightly overweight manager entered the bedroom. "What about the "right be there" in two weeks? I know that Locksley has canceled because of his son. Try to get this one." "Aye sir." The man dialed a number and left again. Killian looked once again at the picture of Emma performing on the table and shut the MacBook.

 

The only good thing in the Neverland was seeing Tink and Belle again. They were the heart and the soul of the club. When he entered the club both women came to him, smiling. "Killian! We are so happy to have you here", Belle welcomed him warmly and hugged him. Tink smiled and hugged him too. "We were afraid you wouldn't come." "Honestly I didn't want to, but you know Smee." Tink laughed and linked arms with him. "Is Pan here?" "Yes, Pan is here but Rumple isn't." Killian nodded. He hated this club. "You are the main act. There are two newcomers before you and one regular after you." "Who?" "Baelfire." Killian rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Killian. You know him, he won't be here until his performance and you only have to see him for a minute." He nodded and took the glass of rum Belle offered him. "And the newcomers?" "Two girls. Don't know their names; one is here the third time, the other one the first time. Pan tries to bring more customers to the club, so he looks for young sexy girls who can be manipulated for his own good." "Not enough money?", Killian asked annoyed. "Killian", Belle said reproachfully and guided him to the backstage area.

"Hook", Pan said and got up. He was sitting in between his crew. A bunch of young men who adored him. Killian tried to stay calm. The man in front of him seemed to be younger than he was but he was a businessman and the owner of this club. "It's been a long time", Pan went on and shooed away one of his boys so Killian could sit down. "The funeral", Killian said and Pan nodded. "Right. Sorry for your loss. Good that my brother isn't here. Wouldn't be so pleased to see you again." "Sod him." Pan smiled and clinked his glass with his.

After some time the door opened and four people entered the room. "What's he gonna do here?" Killian turned, his eyes went wide. "Baelfire." "Yeah, Captain, that's my club so what're you doing here?" Pan got up and stepped closer. "Hey Bae, that's my club and I invited him. Do ya have a problem?" "Na uncle, not at all." "Good." "Killian you know Neal's newest girlfriend, Emma?" Killian turned and looked at the blond girl. He nodded in her direction, too surprised to say anything. "Emma, ten minutes", Felix said without looking up. Killian still watched them. Neal smiled wickedly and turned Emma so she faced him. He bent down and kissed her passionately, still looking at Killian. Killian narrowed his eyes and sat back down. Neal broke the kiss immediately. "Have fun, hun", he said while watching her leave.

Emma was irritated. It was the third time she was performing at the Neverland but she didn't know that the club belonged to Neal's family nor did she know that the famous deejay "Peter Pan" was his uncle. She was curious what other secrets Neal had. Her performance was like the others before. No interacting with the audience, no performing. Just deejaying. One of Pans admirers, a so called lost boy, gave her instructions while performing. After one and a half hours everything was over. When she switched to playback modus she noticed someone next to her.

"Hello, love." Emma smiled and blushed. "Hi." "You all right?" She nodded. "I am sorry, I will be out in a minute", she said hastily. "Take your time, love. You do not have to hurry because of me." Emma tilted her head. She wanted to say something when Neal suddenly showed up behind Captain Hook. "You comin', Ems? I won't perform tonight. Not after him." Emma frowned but nodded. "Bye", she said and left the stage. "Love?" She turned slowly. Neal panted impatiently. Hook held up an USB stick. Emma blushed and came closer. "Never leave your music. It's your most precious treasure", he said locking eyes with her. Emma nodded when she heard Neal's annoyed voice. She smiled at Hook and turned. Before they reached the door she turned one last time and noticed that he was still looking at her. He smiled and winked at her.

 

"Neal?" "Go back to sleep, babe." "I have to go to work." "Doesn't my uncle pay you enough?" "It's not about the money. I don't want to give up my job until I make myself a name in the business and Granny finds someone to replace me." "As it's so hard to find another waitress", he replied, his voice thick of sleep. Emma rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. "Will you perform tonight?", she asked him. "Not in the Neverland, I have another gig." "Where? Maybe I can join you after my shifts over." "Nah, not necessary", he replied and turned. Emma sighed and grabbed her purse. "See ya." "Bye hun."

 

"Emma, you really should call them." "Ruby, I do not think that they need an amateur like me there. Come on, you are no amateur anymore. You deejay at the Neverland. THE NEVERLAND!" "Yeah but Pan never chooses me for a big gig. I'm always the no name before the main act. It's really depressing. I am not allowed to do it my way or to interact with the people." "Talk to Pan. You said he is Neal's uncle. You are his girlfriend. Use this connection."

Emma thought about her words. "You know what, Ruby. I'll make a mix. I will go to some clubs and agencies and maybe someone will hire me." "Yeah girl, do it." She smiled to herself, happy about her decision. "You need a name." "I have a name." "No, I mean an alias." "Like what?" "I don't know. But we'll come up with something." Emma nodded. "Okay but the most important thing is the song." "You need a homepage. We could make one now. There are no customers and even if there will be, we have plenty of time." Ruby was excited and looked at Emma. "Come on, just a basic one. Pictures, link to your music and videos on YouTube, contact dates." "There are videos on YouTube?" "Sure." "Let me see them." Ruby opened YouTube and searched for Emma. "You also need social media. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat." "Don't you think that's a bit too much?" "You always need to be prepared." Emma smiled, normally she told her when Ruby was going out. "Okay let's do this."

At half past two the girls were finished. "It doesn't cost a thing and it looks kind of professional", Ruby said and checked every link again. "I like it." "Me too, but you still need a name." "Let's start with my name name and when we find a better one we can change it. "Alright." "Great. Your facebook page is also online. I took the same picture as on the homepage; also your contact dates and again links to your homepage and to YouTube. There is also a button to contact and book you." "You are great. Thank you so much." "You are welcome. But don't forget me when you are rich and famous." Emma laughed. "How could I forget my best friend?"

 

"Killian, you have a meeting with Mr. Mitchell in twenty minutes. And this afternoon you have a meeting with two of the organisers of the upcoming festivals."

"Alright. What about Hastings and the club performance, when do we have the final meeting?" "I'll call him. Maybe we can do this today too." "Whatever." Killian didn't even look at his manager. He worked on a new song but something was missing although he didn't know what."

Fifteen minutes later he sat opposite an elder man who looked at him sternly. "So, Mr Jones. Will you still buy the property although Mrs Jones...", the man stopped immediately when he saw Killians facial expression. "Yes, Mr. Mitchell, I still want to but the whole property. But tell me, do I need to change anything within a specific time period or is it up to me when I start the project?" "That's all up to you. But you shouldn't forget, that, for everything you need an official approval for, it will take its time." "Thank you, Mr Mitchell. When I decide to start the project, you will be the first I call." "Great. So you must sign here, here and on the next page." Killian signed and smiled satisfied. "After the money transfer the property will be yours. I think in two weeks everything will be settled. I'll call you. And if you have any further questions, don't hesitate and call me."

Killian shook his hand and nodded. "Thank you for everything." "Mr Jones, I think buying this property will be the best investment of yours. Mrs Jones would be proud of you." Killian smiled sadly. He knew the man was right but it still hurts talking about his lost love. The man separated and Killian drove to his next meeting.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Hastings", Emma said and left the room. She was disappointed. She hoped at least that he would listen to her mix, but the only thing he said was that he will get in touch with her. Nah, he also could have said, thank you for coming, I'll trash your mix and you will never hear from me again. Emma wasn't stupid. She knew her chances were tiny but she has a dream and she was willing to fight for it.

Deep in thoughts, she didn't look where she went and bumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry", she said and looked up. "You all right, love?" Emma relaxed in an instand and smiled shyly. "Yeah, I am really sorry, Mr. Jones." "Killian, love. Killian Jones, at your service." Emma blushed and put a strand behind her ear. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan." "Nice to meet you, Emma." The shade on Emma's cheeks deepened when her eyes met his. "I gotta go. I don't want to detain you, Killian." "It's always a pleasure meeting you", he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Like the first time they met. Emma blushed again but smiled broadly. "Bye, Killian." "Bye, Swan." He looked after her.

"Captain", Hastings welcomed him when he saw Killian standing in the hallway. "Mr. Hastings", Killian greeted him. They went into Hastings' office. "The girl who left, what did she want?" "The same all young girls want. A job." "Have you heard her music?" "Nah, and honestly I won't listen to her mix. She is just one in a million." "No. I know her and she is really good. She has potential." "Really?" "Aye." "Hmmm, okay, maybe I will listen to it." "You definitely should do this." "Alright. But enough of the girl. Let's talk business."

About an hour later Killian left Hastings office. There wasn't enough time for a proper meal, so he decided to fetch a sandwich and drive directly to his next appointment. He thought about Emma. The girl had something special but he didn't know exactly what it was. Maybe he saw himself in her. She must be as old as he was, when his career started. He could remember how excited and overwhelmed he was. But the fire and the passion she radiated was extraordinary.

 

"Neal, you here?", Emma threw her purse on the table and opened the curtains. The apartment seemed to be empty. She sighed. She had hoped that Neal would be here. She needed someone to talk. The whole afternoon she went from on office to another, trying to get a job. But everyone told her the same. We'll call you. Sorry no jobs available at the moment. We can put you on hold. Or worse. Not one wase willing to hire her or even listen to her mix. She sighed and examined the fridge. "Damnit Neal, don't you even have anything to eat at home?" She grabbed her purse when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello? Emma Swan's speaking." "Ms Swan? My name is Cooper, I am Mr Hastings personal assistent. Is it possible to meet with Mr Hastins in an hour?" Emma was surprised and had to sit down. "Yeah, sure." "Great. You know where?" "Yes. Shall I bring anything?" "No, we have your music here, all informations from your homepage online. Mr Hastings has listened to your mix and wants to speak about a performance with you." Emma wanted to scream, but tried to stay calm. "Alright. Thank you Mr Cooper." The man laughed. "Don't thank me, sweetheart. You have a special friend, you should thank him." With this words the man hung up. Emma was so excited she didn't even think about who could be this special friend.

She couldn't think straight. She left a note and left again. She hired a cab and drove back to Mr Hastings office. Forty five minutes later she stood in front of the large building. She sent a message to Ruby. She was so nervous, her stomach hurt. She waited another five minutes but Ruby didn't reply. Emma took a deep breath and entered the building. She took the elevator to the seventh floor. The moment she stepped out of it, she received a message. So proud of you. Be yourself and kick their asses. Luv ya. R Emma smiled, she loved her best friend so much and was more than glad for her support.

"Ms Swan?", a young handsome man asked suddenly. She looked up and nodded. "I'm Cooper, Mr Hastings will be ready in a minute. Come. Do you want anything?" "Maybe a water, please?!" Hastings personal assistant smiled and guided her to a conference room. He placed a bottle of water in front of her and an empty glass. He sat down across her and smiled warmly. "How long do you deejay?" "Since I was eighteen. It started at small parties and in small clubs." "And why do you want to deejay at all?" Emma leaned back and toyed with the label of the water bottle. "Music is my life but whatever I've listened to, it never was exactly that what I needed and wanted. So I started to arrange my own songs. Mashups mostly, I have different playlists. Love songs, Christmas, beach party and more. If I like a song I mix it up." "You have any idols?" "Deejays you mean?", Emma thought about this question when Hastings entered the room. "Thanks Cooper, I'll take it from here." Cooper got up and nodded. When he closed the door he winked at Emma.

"So Ms Swan, thank you for coming back." Emma looked at the elder man and smiled. "No,thank you for your invitation." "I listened to your music and I must say it's different but in a good way. It's fresh, passionate and I liked it." Emma blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Sir." "I think you know I have a club here in town and some others across the country?!" Emma nodded curiously. "Well, I want you to perform at my club on Saturday and if I, my manager and some others like what they see and hear I will offer you a job." Emma's eyes widened. "But I have to say that you will perform for free on Saturday although you will be allowed to do the full program of yours. Dancing, singing, interacting, whatever you want - show us what you can." Emma nodded hastily. "Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you." "Good. I don't like disappointments. I hope I don't make a mistake by giving you this chance." Emma shook her head. "No Mr Hastings, thank you so much." "Great, Cooper will discuss all the details with you. But one more thing, Ms Swan. Are you willing to move?" "Move?" "Yes, I will open a new club in Chicago and if I hire you I want you there." Emma nodded. "Good, so I'll send Coop back in. It was a pleasure meeting you again." Emma nodded and shook his hand. A moment after he left, Cooper was back with her and talked about all the details of the performance.

Thirty minutes later Emma sat in a cab again. Her head was spinning, she was so excited but also overwhelmed. She never thought about leaving Boston. She loved it here. Her friend was here, Neal was here. She didn't have much but what she had was here. When she left the car in front of Granny's she didn't know exactly what she should do.

 

"Killian, it's been half a year. You cannot grief forever." Killian drowned his rum and turned to the man who was talking to him for the last fifteen minutes. "I know, but without her something is missing." "If you don't accept any offer to perform at a huge festival you will be replaced and forgotten. It isn't that easy like some years ago. You are a legend but if you don't perform and be present your fans will find another one to cheer at, to support." Killian sighed. He was so sick of this conversation. He knew his friend was right, he knew he had to make a decision but he wasn't ready for it. Not now. Not today.

"Robin. I know you are right. But sometimes I don't know if I still want all of this." "You mean you will end your career?" "I don't know." "Killian, when Marian died I also wanted to end my life. But it wasn't possible. I had Roland and I knew I had to go on." "But I don't have kids." "Right, but you have friends and you know that Milah would have never allowed you to stop your life." "Robin, I lost everyone in my life. My mother, my father, Liam and now Milah. Maybe I need a break." "So take a break. But don't stop living. Go out, make new friends, travel. Or work. Work harder than ever before. Move on."

Killian sighed. "You are right." "What about you? Any new love in sight?" "No time for looking. With working and Roland my schedule is full." "We should have a men's night soon. If I have to live my life, you will too." Robin nodded. "Alright, mate. What about Saturday?" "Saturday it is then and I know exactly where we will go."


	3. the Empire

"You look stunning. I wish I could come with you", Ruby said and smiled widely. "I wish you could be there too." "Next time, I promise." "If there is a next time." "Oh it will, definitely." "I hope you are right, Ruby." "Emma, come here", Ruby said and beckoned her to herself, "what do you see in the mirror?" "Me?", Emma asked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I see the newest deejay of the Empire Club. You will rock this night and than all doors are open for you." "But when I succeed I have to leave Boston. I have to leave you", Emma said and turned. "Right, but you won't lose me. There is phones, facetime, skype, planes", Ruby laughed. Emma nodded and turned again.

She really looked great. Part of her hair up in a messy bun, covered by a grey beanie. The rest of her hair down, framing her face. She wore a tight black leggings and a military green longshirt. He also wore a red leather jacket to complete her outfit. She knew it was always a bit cold behind the turntables, so she decided to wear the jacket but even without it she looked good. As always she wore her necklace with the Swan pendant. It was her lucky charm from a foster mother she really loved but who has died quite too early. Se never took it off. Not while sleeping, not while showering or during sport activities. It was her most precious treasure. It was the only thing of her childhood which made her smile, which gave her strength. She wrapped it in her hand and squeezed it. She smiled one last time into the mirror. " **Selfietime** ", Ruby cried and took a picture.

 

"The Empire?", Robin looked at Killian curiously. "Come on, free drinks and good music. What do you want more?" "But the audience is a bit too young, don't you think?" "Oh come on, Locksley. We are no old fellers." Robin smiled. "All right, mate. Let's go." They entered the club and went to the VIP area. Mr Hastings saw them and waved them over. Killian smiled. "Mr Hastings. Nice to see you." "Captain. Hood", he welcomed both, "come on, sit with me." Killian looked at Robin who nodded. "Thank you, Mr Hastings."

"Who is in charge tonight?", Robin asked and looked around. "Didn't she tell you?", Hastings asked looking at Killian. "Who?", Killian asked and raised a brow. "Ms Swan. Tonight it's her chance to proof I didn't make a big mistake by giving her this opportunity." "Emma is deejaying tonight?", Killian was surprised but inside he smiled broadly. Now he had the possibility to observe her while performing. "Who is Emma?", Robin asked and took a bottle of beer from the waitress. "A young deejay I met a couple of weeks ago."

Killian wasn't sure why, but he was uncomfortable talking about her with Robin. He was afraid that he would suggest something wrong. Killian was happy when he saw that Hastings was talking to his friend eagerly. He turned his attention back to the stage. "If she is a flop you owe me something, Captain." Killian turned again. "She won't disappoint you", he said calmly. "Okay, when you are that convinced, let's make a bet. You'll deejay four Fridays for free if she sucks and if she is that good as you say she won't only get that job, I will double your salary for the next four performances of yours." Killian turned and smiled. "Deal." Robin whistled and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Look, there she is", Hastings said and pointed at the stage.

Killian swallowed. There she was indeed. Grey beanie, red leather jacket and leggings who made her legs even longer as they were. Completing the outfit with black knee high boots.

She seemed to be nervous but also excited. It was easy to observe her from the VIP area, being friends with the owner had its advantages.

"How old is she?", Robin asked and glanced at Killian. "Twenty", Hastings told him and ordered another drink. Killian wasn't able to look away. The innocence she had was intoxicating. After arranging everything, she put on her headphones and breathed heavily. Killian smiled and waited for the beginning. The next moment she locked eyes with him, a big grin on her face.

 

Emma was so nervous. From the moment she entered the club until right now on stage she had been nervous, Everyone was very nice and took care of her. So much different to the Neverland. and still she was alone and she had to impress the owner to get the job. She knew her music was good but there were many people out there with good music. She needed to proof that she was able to do this, that she was not only a pretty face or any girl. That she could handle it and be an entertainer. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice over her headphones. "5 minutes to go, Emma. Relax and take your time. You'll do great." She smiled and looked around, hoping to find Cooper who was telling her to relax. Instead she found a familiar silhouette above her which was leaning against the framework and observing every move of her. When she locked eyes with him and smiled even wider, she heard Coopers voice again. "Ah I see you spotted the Captain. You don't need to impress him tonight. He is the one who brought you up here. By the way, two minutes to go."

Emma's heart pounded hard against her chest. "What did Cooper mean by "Killian is the one who brought her here?" She tried not to think about his words when she suddenly heard Coopers voice again. "You will be introduced by me in a minute, when I am done - the stage is yours. Good luck, Emma." The next moment Coopers voice echoed from the walls. " **Tonight we have a new deejay in the house. Give her a big applause. You will be part of the decision if she will stay or leave after tonight. So scream, dance, jump, do whatever you want to show us how much you like her. But enough of words. The EmpireClub proudly presents EMMA SWAN.** "

Emma turned on the music. The crowd raised a cheer; Emma smiled. At least the beginning was not bad. Within minutes Emma forgot everything around her. She forgot that she was under permanent observation. She forgot that Killian was watching her, she forgot Cooper and Hastings and that she was on trial. After two hours of dancing, performing, interacting with the audience, she was done. Cooper told her that she had done a great job and that Mr Hastings wanted to see her in the VIP area. Emma was speechless, she was still like in trance. Realising that she now had to face Mr Hastings who will tell her how her future will be was quite too much.

She left the stage and asked someone how to get to the VIP area. After a couple of minutes she found it and entered the area. Cooper welcomed her smiling. A good sign she hoped. The next thing she saw was Killian talking to another man. He also seemed familiar but Emma had no idea where she had seen him before. Suddenly Killian turned and smiled at her. She stepped closer, passing Mr Hastings who was talking to a young woman.

"Emma!", Killian smiled and hugged her. He suddenly whispered in her ear: "Love, you were fabulous. Fantastic, really." He broke the hug and looked at her. "How do you feel? Your performance was..." "great", Mr Hastings ended his sentence. Emma turned. "Ms Swan. You made us all very proud tonight. This performance was extraordinary. And you really do this not regularly?" Emma blushed. "No, like this I never performed before." "What can I offer you to drink?", Hastings asked and beckoned a waitress. "Only water for me." "Oh come on, we have to celebrate. You can't do this just with water. Champagne for all." Emma couldn't believe what she just heard but when Cooper hugged her she started to realise it. Everyone around her hugged and kissed her. Although she didn't know nearly all of them she was happy to be there. They included her in a minute and made her feel comfortable and cosy.

Mr Hastings wanted to see her again in his office on Monday. She invited her to stay the rest of the night. Drinks for free and in good company. Shyly she accepted the offer. Killian pointed next to him and she sat down. They talked and laughed for hours. Although they wanted to have a men's night out, Killian and Robin hardly talked to each other. After some hours Robin joined Killian and Emma at their table. "Emma, this is Robin. Robin von Locksley", he introduced his friend. "Oh my go, you are Robin Hood", Emma suddenly said and blushed immediately. She looked down embarrassed and toyed with her hands in her lap. Killian exchanged a bemused smile with Robin and nudged her with his shoulder. When she didn't move he moved closer and whispered in her ear. "I wasn't aware you like him more than me." "What? No!", she looked up and met his eyes. "Why do you think I do?" "You never blushed when we met." Emma was a big tipsy, so she didn't think when she tilted her head and said in a flirtatious voice. "Just because you didn't see it. You lifted me down a table, kissed me on a cheek - of course I blushed. But it was too dark to see." Killian laughed and smiled at her. "Is that so?" Suddenly Robin cleared his throat. "Shall I give you some privacy?"

"What? Uhm?", Emma blushed again. She looked around and suddenly seemed to be very uncomfortable. She got up and took her jacket. "I should go. I have to work tomorrow morning. It was nice seeing you again, Killian", she said hastily and turned to Robin, "and it was nice meeting you, Mr Locksley." Robin was irritated. "You know I was just teasing, Emma, you don't have to go. And besides, please call me Robin." Emma shifted from one foot to the other. "Nah, I really need to work tomorrow. Maybe we'll see us again sometimes." She bent down to kiss Killian's cheek but in the last second she stopped and turned. She nearly ran towards the exit, although she tried to walk slowly. What were she thinking acting like this? Did she really flirt with the famous Captain Hook and drank with him and Robin Hood half of the night? What would they think about her now?

"Did I do anything wrong?", Robin asked and watched Emma leave. "Maybe." Killian watched her too while Robin sipped at his beer. "She is really good", Robin suddenly said and looked at Killian. "Aye." "Do you like her?" "What? I don't even know her." "You flirted with her." "I did not." "Yes you did, Captain." "Captain?, Killian asked curiously and raised an eyebrow. Before Robin could answer, Mr Hastings sat down next to Killian. "So Captain, about the bet, when will you be able to perform?" Killian smiled. "My manager will call you on Monday." "Great, Captain. I think my Club in Chicago will boom." "Chicago?" "Yes, I need Ms Swan there. I will open a new club in three weeks. The Empire Chicago." "Well if you need someone as main act for your grand opening, feel free to ask my manager." "Always the businessman", Hastings said and slapped him on the back.

"Neal, you still awake?", Emma asked quietly when she entered his apartment. She did send him some messages before, but all had been unanswered. "Where have you been?", he asked from the living room. "Ahm, tonight was my performance at the Empire", she answered and took off her shoes. She tossed them aside and went into the living room. "How's it going?" "Great. I got the job." "So you are moving?" "As it seems. I have to call Hastings on Monday." "Fine by me." Emma looked at him a bit disappointed and sadly. "What did you do tonight?" "Not much. Was at the Neverland but than I worked on some new stuff." "Care to share?" "Nah, I'll show you when I'm finished." Emma nodded. Again she was disappointed. _Didn't he trust her? Did he believe that she would criticize him or worse?_ She shook her head to shake these thoughts off. "Come, babe, let's go to bed." She nodded and followed him.


	4. Misthaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand another update – I just cant get enough of this story – soooo addicted to this AU >> enjoy and leave a comment – and thank you so much for your support so far

"Sorry, that we had no possibility to talk yesterday", Ruby said apologetic and smiled at Emma. "What's his name? Or her name?", Emma asked and sat across Ruby. "Why do you think there has to be somebody?" "Is it not?" "It is. Her name is Dorothy. But she isn't easy. I don't really know if she likes girls at all." "So what have you done yesterday?" "We had breakfast and took a walk." "Ruby Lucas, she must be something when you just go for a walk with her." Ruby smiled. "She has a small dog and he needed to go for a walk. So I joined her. We spent the whole day in the park." "And you still doubt that she likes you?" Ruby shrugged. "Enough of me, spill it, do you have the job?" "I'll meet Mr Hastings this afternoon but yes I think so. After my performance we celebrated until two am." "Just you and your new boss?" Ruby asked curiously. "No, there were others too. I met Robin Hood. He is a friend of Killian." "Wait wait wait. You'll tell me that you met THE Robin Hood? And who is Killian?" "Captain Hook." "You call Captain Hook by his first name? Jes' Emma, I'm jealous." Emma blushed and smiled. "I know, it's so overwhelming. Yesterday I was just a girl who liked to deejay and today I know two of the best deejays in the world, I'll work at **the** club in the city and I date DJ Baelfire." "Don't you forget that you also work at the best diner in the city", someone suddenly said behind her. Emma turned and smiled. "Right, Granny. I would never forget that."

 

"Change of plans, Ms Swan", Hastings said and looked at her sternly. Emma frowned. She looked at him horrified. "Oh", was the only thing she managed to say. So this was it. She failed although her performance had been a blast. She sighed and smiled weakly. Slowly she raised. "Thank you, anyway for letting me perform", she said and offered her hand. "Oh, I think you misunderstood, Ms Swan. I'm still hiring you." "You do?" Emma was surprised, she pulled back her hand and sat down again. "Yes, girl, how stupid would I be not to hire a talented person like you?" Emma blushed.

"But I won't need you in Chicago. I need you here. If you want to." "Here?", Emma asked surprised. He never mentioned the possibility of working here. "You see, my regular deejay had an accident yesterday. He is okay, broke his leg and several ribs. But he won't be able to perform at least six weeks, maybe more. How about we say that's your trial time. When he is back, we'll discuss who of you is staying and who will be departed to Chicago?!" Emma's face was glowing. "Thank you, sir." "Ms Swan, I also need you to perform at the grand opening of the Empire Chicago. Is this alright for you?" "Of course it is." Emma was very excited. They talked about the details and Emma signed her contract. After another 30 minutes, Emma left the building, smiling broadly and putting out her phone. 

"Neal?I did it. Hastings hired me. I'll be home in half an hour. Can we go out? To celebrate?", Emma was so excited she didn't let him say anything. "Congratulations, hun. But I'm not home at the moment. What if you meet me later in the Neverland?" Emma's smile faded. "Alright." "Oh come on, you ain't disappointed, are you?" "Nah of course not", she lied and got into a cab. "Good, so c ya later, babe." He ended the call. Immediately her excitement faded. She wrote a message to Ruby, informing her about her success. **You'll stay? Best info ever. I knew you did great. So proud of you. Luv ya. R** Now a wide grin spread across her face. Ruby managed to bring back her joy. As always. She loved her friend so much.

\----

"Thanks Smee. Great news", Killian said and ended the call. He opened his MacBook, a moment later six new events popped up on the screen. He opened the calendar and ran a hand through his hair. "Great", he sighed and shut the MacBook again. Suddenly his phone rang again. "Aye?" "Hey mate." "Robin!" "You free on Wednesday?" "Well, give me a minute", he opened his MacBook again. "No appointments on Wednesday." "Great. Can you remember Arthur?" "Sure." "Believe it or not, he is back from England. Thought it might be fun hanging out with him after his divorce." "He is divorced? About bloody time she left him after everything he did." "Oh come on, Captain, he ain't that bad. I think going back to England changed him to the good." "Hopefully. But screw it and let's go out. What do you have in mind?" "How about going to Providence - there is a new club called Misthaven. Always wanted to check it out." "Why not going to a nice pub somewhere around?" "Killian." "All right, mate. Providence it will be." "Good, pick you up at seven." "All right, mate." He hung up and placed the phone next to his MacBook. He looked at Milahs picture. "Maybe it is fun, what do you say, love?" He smiled halfhearted and decided to work on a new mix he wanted to present at the grand opening of the Empire next week.

\----

 

"Shouldn't you be at the Neverland, with your hot boyfriend?" Ruby eyed her suspiciously. "No interest at all. The only thing he said after telling him that I got the job was that I can meet him after his performance." "Did you tell him that you will stay?" Emma looked up and thought about her phone call. She didn't mention it, did she? "Maybe he is sad that you will leave", Ruby continued smiling. "Maybe you are right, but still I'm not interested in going to the club tonight." "You can stay of course. Always happy to have you around." Ruby wiped the counter and sat down opposite of her. "When will you start working?" "Friday." "So, we are still going out Wednesday?" "Of course. Girls night, as always. And as it's your choice this time we can go out. Just tell me where we wanna go so I can dress up properly." "I thought I'll come around in the afternoon and we'll start girls night earlier with dressing up together?!" "Um sure. But tell me, where do we go." "Dancing. Some new place." Emma rolled her eyes. "No, Ruby, has the Underworld a new owner again? What is it this time, a gothic club, a cheesy jazz club?" Ruby laughed out loud. "No, it's not the underground and as much as I love it there I will never take you there again. Not after the last visit. You know how hard it was to convince them to let me in again." Emma thought about that night and smiled apologetic. "Yeah, sorry for that." Ruby shrugged and smiled. "From now on I hope I do not need to go to the Underground ever again, I hope to be at the Empire more often." She winked at Emma and smiled. "Okay I gotta go", Emma said and got up. An hour later Ruby received a message. **Should have stayed; Neal left after his performance. Didn't wait, leave a message nor is he answering his phone. On my way home now. Looking forward to Wednesday. Emma**

\----

 

"I definitely won't wear that!", Emma shrieked and turned around. Ruby bursted out into laughter. "No you really won't wear that. Sorry." Emma punched her and unzipped the tight skirt. She also opened the tight blouse and shimmed out of it. "What about the red dress?" Emma shook her head. Ruby put on the skirt and buttoned up the blouse Emma wore a minute before. She turned and smiled widely. Emma wore a tight green dress which highlighted her eyes. Ruby had curled Emma's hair earlier. It fell like a golden rain over her shoulders. "You look breathtaking, girl." Emma blushed but smiled. "This outfit is definitely better on you." Ruby grinned. "I know. Come on, we have to drive a while." "We don't stay in Boston?" Ruby shook her head and took her purse. Emma rolled her eyes but followed.

\----

"Nice, mate", Arthur said and poked Robin in his ribs. Robin looked at Killian who nodded calmly. They entered the club, some people turned and whispered with each other when they passed them. "Always recognised?", Arthur teased and headed to the bar. Robin nodded and followed him. Killian also followed them slowly. "Excuse me", a female a bit younger than him tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. She blushed immediately. "Can...can I buy you a drink?" Killian pressed his lips together, than he shook his head. "Sorry lass, better save your money." He turned and went to Arthur and Robin. "What'd she want?" "Buy me a drink." "What's wrong about that, mate?", Robin asked looking at her again. "Have you seen her?", Arthur interrupted and raised his beer in her direction. The woman was still looking at them and blushed immediately before turning around and disappearing in the crowd. "Killian, you need to be more open. Relax. Flirt. You will never find another love if you don't look around." "Robin, maybe I'm not interested in finding a new love", be blurred out and paid. Robin exchanged a look with Arthur but kept his mouth shot. "Let's go to the tables over there", Robin nodded in a direction and everyone followed him. They found a table at the railing. "Great, we have the best view from here", Arthur said and looked around. "We can't even see the stage from here", Killian answered and sipped at his beer. "We are not here for work, we are here for women", Arthur said and shook his head. "Maybe you are", Killian replied and looked at Robin who was looking around. Killian was annoyed. Arthur hadn't changed at all. He still was a womanizer, totally fixated on his task - finding a willing woman to have fun with.  
"You know what, Captain. The next woman who shows up will be yours tonight." "Not interested." "Come on, how long has it been since you were with a woman? Can't tell me it was Milah." Robin smacked him. "Can't be, you must have a thousand fan girls out there. All willing to do everything for you", Arthur continued. Killian rolled his eyes, still not looking at him. "Okay, if you are not willing to play, I am. The next woman who is walking towards us is mine. What about you, Hood?" Robin said something to Arthur. Killian was watching the crowd. Suddenly Robin smacked his upper arm. He turned his head in the direction Robin was nodding. "You know what, Arthur, I'm in." Killian said, raised and went directly at two women.

"Hello, love. I need your help", he said and tried to shield her from Arthur's view. "I need you to act like you don't know me and come with me to our table. My friend Arthur over there", he pointed at the table smiling, "wanted to play a game." "Ah I see the "the next girl who comes along game"", Ruby said smiling and looked at Emma. "We are in and I'm Ruby by the way." "Nice to meet you, lass. I'm Killian. But better you two call me Captain when we come to the table. And thank you very much. Emma I owe you." She smiled and nodded shyly. He leant closer, his mouth at her ear. "You look stunning tonight, love." Emma's face reddened promptly. The three of them went to the table. "What took you so long, Captain? Not able to choose?" "Wanker", Killian mumbled but sat down and patted next to him. Emma smiled shyly and sat down, Ruby smiled widely and sat next to Arthur. She instantly started to flirt, enjoying the whole situation. "This is Robin and this is Arthur", Killian introduced them although he knew Emma was fully aware who Robin was. Emma nodded not sure what she should do. _She didn't like the whole situation although Killian was there. Or was it **because** Killian was there? _

"You dance?", Ruby asked Arthur who nodded hastily. Without a word they left. Emma sighed in relief. She turned and looked for Ruby. "Hi", she suddenly heard Killian who nudged her shoulder, "thank you again, Emma." She smiled at him. "You are welcome, Captain and hi Robin." "Oi. No Killian anymore?" "Well that depends, Captain." "On what?" Robin chuckled behind him. "Do you dance?" Killian shook his head. "Sorry, love. No dancer." She nodded. "What about you, Robin?" Robin also shook his head. "Sorry no luck with me." Emma sighed and turned her head. She came here to dance not sitting around watching others.

"Ooookay", she suddenly said making Killian and Robin turning their heads. "Right, seems as Arthur is also no dancer", she said. "He doesn't need to be.... What is she doing? … Jesus", Robin said, eyes widening. Emma giggled. Ruby was in her element. In between the crowd she stood pressed against Arthur, kissing him passionately. She danced with him hip to hip, his hands were squeezing her ass firmly. 

"You call this dancing?", Robin was the first who found his voice again. Emma blushed and shook her head. "No, **that's** just Ruby. Always enjoying her life. No matter what." She turned around and sipped on her rum and coke. 

Suddenly Robin's phone buzzed. He looked at Killian. "Oh no, Locksley, you cannot leave me with Arthur." Robin shrugged and answered the call. 

"Why do you think he has to go?" 

"The only one who is calling at this time is Robin's babysitter. He is a single father, his wife died a few years ago." Emma looked at Robin sadly. He was bent over to shield the volume of the music. 

"Funny that we met so often the last few weeks", she suddenly said. Killian looked at her and nodded. 

"Right. We may see us again soon too." 

"What? Where?" 

"Hastings opening party at the Empire in Chicago." 

"So **you** are the main act?" 

"Aye. He asked me last Saturday and my manager agreed." 

"Right", she said and smiled. 

"Sorry, mate. Roland is awake. The babysitter said he is a bit warm and I really don't want to avoid him." 

"It's alright, mate. Take care of your little feller. He needs you now." 

"Thanks for your understanding, mate", Robin said and put on his jacket, "but how will you come home?"

"He can come with Ruby and ", Emma said hastily. 

"See, I'm in good hands", Killian said and Emma blushed. 

"Bye, lass, hope we'll see us again soon." "Bye Robin." He left and Killian and Emma fell into silence. 

Some minutes later Arthur and Ruby came back. She was flushed, her pupils blown wide. He didn't let go of her, was always touching. They sat down and emptied their drinks. "Where is Robin?" "Home. Emergency call." Arthur nodded but was occupied by Ruby instantly. The started to make out next to them. "You know what, lass. Now I am in the mood for a dance. Or something to drink." Emma laughed and raised, taking his artificial hand as if it was a normal one. _Maybe she forgot and now tried to gloss over it?!_

"Bar or dance floor?", she asked still holding his hand when suddenly someone stepped in between them. It was a woman about Killian's age. Emma had to let go of his hand when the woman put her hand on his upper arm. 

"Hello handsome", she said smiling, "how about we leave the girlie and look for a private place?" 

Killian raised his eyebrows, he shoved her aside and stepped next to Emma. "Sorry, lass, the so-called girlie is my woman and I do not like people who insult her." He laid his arm protectively around her waist and kissed her temple. He dragged her towards the bar, ignoring the hateful looks of the other one. 

"Do this happen often?", she asked when they waited to order. He shook his head. "I hardly go out. When I'm out I normally be in the VIP areas or on stage." Emma nodded. She felt cheap; loving to be a normal guest in a club like this. She ordered herself another rum and coke and a rum for Killian. They looked for a place to sit and found a small table in a corner. The music was not that loud here and they started a light conversation mostly about their music and their influences. 

When their drinks were nearly gone Emma tilted her head. "I should check on Ruby." Killian nodded and drowned the rest of his rum. He offered Emma his hand and raised. Emma smiled shyly and took it. When they came back to where they left Ruby and Arthur, they were gone. Emma pulled out her phone and frowned. "Damn, Ruby!", she cursed and sent a message to her friend. 

"Everything all right, lass?" "Ruby took off with your friend." Killian raised his brows. "Great, now we can hire a taxi or head back by train", Emma sighed. 

"The train, lass?" Emma looked at him, her hope of heading home without spending a fortune died immediately. She smiled halfhearted and shook her head. "Of course not, we'll take a cab." Killian sensed her tension. "Do we have to leave and decide **now**?" Emma looked up, her eyes shone bright. "You know, I think I owe you a dance", he winked and offered her his hand. 

"I thought you don't dance." "Maybe I'll just watch **you** move." Emma blushed and turned, pulling him with her. They went directly at the dance floor. She stopped and turned, facing him. "Why don't you dance? I saw you dancing behind the turntables and it wasn't that bad." She winked and started to sway with the music, he looked at her and started to move too. 

"It's something totally different up there", he nodded towards the stage. 

"I know what you mean, losing oneself in the own music is kind of intoxicating, addicting." He nodded and stepped closer. 

"I made a new song", he started and placed a hand on her hip. She didn't felt uncomfortable with it and smiled. 

"Really? A mashup or something new?" 

"Kind of both. It's mostly a mashup of my old songs but I added something new. You kind of inspired me. 

" **Me**?" He nodded and spun her around. He pulled her closer and leant forward. 

"You have to wait until next week and find it out by yourself." They danced a little while longer until the music changed. 

They left the dance floor and went to a bar again. "Excuse me", a woman asked and tapped Killian on his shoulder. He turned and Emma turned in the different direction, rolling her eyes. 

"Your date is kind of hot", a woman said and smiled at her. "He ain't my date and pull a number,lady, it seems he is kind of busy at the moment", Emma snapped at the brunette. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to offend you. Is he a celebrity?" Emma rolled her eyes again. 

"Sort of." 

She took the drinks and wanted to go when she heard her name. She turned and stared into Killian's blue eyes. "Love? May I introduce to someone?" She breathed heavily but nodded and smiled. The woman next to Killian was the owners wife. She gave her her business card, asking her to perform at the club. Emma was surprised but nodded and assured her to check with her schedule. When the woman left she smiled at Killian. 

"See love, not everything is about me." He kissed her cheek; Emma blushed and turned. The brunette looked at her smiling too, but Emma ignored her. 

The rest of the night went by quickly. Neither Arthur nor Ruby showed up again and Killian Emma decided to head home at four in the morning. Emma doze off in the taxi. Her head rested on Killian's shoulder. He smiled and stared out off the window. When they stopped in front of Emma's apartment building he woke her gently. Emma looked at him with sleepy eyes. He asked the taxi driver to wait and brought her to her door safely. "Good night, Emma. Thanks for the lovely evening. See you next week." He kissed her cheek and Emma his. "Good night, Killian." He turned and wanted to go when Emma stopped him. "Wait, I have to pay my half of the fare." He smiled at her, it was a loving, caring and warm smile. "Let's say we are even."


	5. Empire1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is - the next chapter - enjoy reading!

"I hate you."

„No, you love me."

"Ruby you left, without saying anything."

"Didn't you enjoy your evening with Killian?"

Emma shrugged. "It was okay."

"Okay?"

"We talked, we shared a taxi back home, that was it. What did you expect?"

Now Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. He seems to like you."

"Killian? Just like a friend."

"If you say so", Ruby sing-sang and pressed her lips together tightly. "Didn't you see his eyes when he came over to persuade you to help him. Uh those eyes..."

"Ruby! Focus. Besides, I thought you wanted to ask Dorothy out. What was going on between you and Arthur?"

"Can't a girl have fun?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Am I paying you for gossiping or waiting?", Granny yelled from the kitchen. Emma and Ruby exchanged amused glances and hurried back to work.

"Well, our clubs do look like the same all over the country. It's quite important to me to have this kind of familiarity and memorability. I want that our customers feel good. That they know what to expect regardless of whether being in Boston, Chicago, Miami, San Francisco or anywhere else in the States." Emma nodded. She has never been to the club before with its lights on. "Do you have any questions?" Emma thought about it but shook her head. "Okay if you have any questions, please come to Cooper or me. Anytime."

Emma nodded smiling. "Good, about next week, I'm not sure if I really need you in Chicago. I'll tell you the latest on Tuesday. Any problems with that?" Emma was a bit disappointed although she didn't want to show her boss this on her very first day. "No, not at all", she lied and smiled. "All right, Emma, there is the backstage area. Feel free to explore the club. I'll see you later." Hastings disappeared and Emma headed to the backstage area where Cooper was waiting for her and explained everything about her performance tonight. Emma was nervous but in a good way. She was looking forward to it.

_Emma 8:32: Neal, you comin' tonite?_

_Neal 8:37: Sorry, babe. Have to dj at the Neverland. My uncle needs me._

_Emma 8:38: I also need you._

_Neal 8:41: c ya home_

Emma sighed and put her phone back in her pocket when it buzzed again. She looked at it and smiled.

**Where are you? Wanna say hi before your big performance. R**

Emma jumped up and texted her where they shall meet. Five minutes later she hugged her friend tightly. "This is Dorothy", Ruby introduced her smiling. Emma shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dorothy." The woman smiled at her. "Hi, Ruby told me much about you." "I hope just good things." Dorothy nodded and smiled. "Come we should go so we get a good spot to dance and see her", Dorothy said and took Ruby's hand. "Will you join us later?", Ruby asked Emma hastily. Emma nodded and waved her good bye although the women already disappeared in the crowd.

She breathed heavily and turned back to the backstage area. "Five minutes", Cooper said and smiled. Emma nodded and grabbed a bottle of water. She went to the turntables. She was beyond nervous although everyone told her that she will do fine.

* * *

Emma was exhausted, she tried to find Ruby in the crowd. Finally she saw the tall woman standing at a bar. "Ruby!", she called and went directly to her.

"Emma you were brilliant." Emma blushed but smiled. „Selfie time!", Ruby said and took a selfie of them. "You need to tweet it and post it on Instagram. Next time you need to make a selfie while performing - or you take one of the pictures I took tonight and post it too."

"You are crazy. You definitely could be my PR manager", she chuckled and ordered a beer.

"Yeah, that would be cool", Ruby smiled and clinked glasses with her.

"What's cool?", Dorothy asked suddenly. Emma lifted her beer and took a sip.

"Me being her PR manager", Ruby laughed and kissed Dorothy.

"Hi, babe", suddenly someone said and stepped next to Emma.

"Neal!", she smiled and kissed him.

"Sorry, I missed your performance."

"But you are here now." He ordered himself a beer and put his arm around Emma's shoulders. She smiled happily. Emma introduced Dorothy to Neal but he only eyed her suspiciously.

The four of them went to a less crowded area. They talked, danced and had a good time together. Ruby took a lot of pictures with her phone what neither Emma nor Neal appreciated.

"You have any plans for tonight?", Neal asked suddenly and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Tonight? It's nearly midnight, Neal."

"So? The night is young, so are we", he leant in closer and whispered in her ear, "what about we leave, find somewhere to eat or we head home instead?" He smiled at her mischievously.

"I need to find Hastings first. What about we meet at the entrance in fifteen?", she kissed him quickly and turned her attention to Ruby and Dorothy to let them know that they want to go home.

"Don't forget to upload the pictures", Ruby reminded her.

"What about you doing this. You know I'm not good at these things. I don't know what to write, how to use hashtags or anything like this. You know my passwords, I didn't change them."

Ruby smiled happily. "Really? You let me do this?"

"Sure. I can't pay you, but if you like to do it, I appreciate it and I can talk with my boss about free access passes - at least for you."

"That...that would be more than great", Ruby smiled and hugged her best friend.

Emma smiled, she was so happy having Ruby as her friend. She did understand her, she supported her and was always honest with her.

"I gotta go. I call you tomorrow."

" 'kay, but after four, I want to enjoy my day off and sleep in", Ruby winked and smiled broadly.

Emma nodded and disappeared in the crowd.

"I don't like him", Dorothy said and turned slightly to Ruby.

"Who, Neal?" Dorothy nodded.

„Have you seen his looks? And he seemed to be...I don't know...I just don't like him."

"Emma likes him a lot and she has a very good sense of people."

"If you say so, Wolfie."

"Hey, stop that or I'll start calling you Kansas."

"Go on, nothing's about a solid nickname. Apropos, shouldn't Emma have one as a deejay? An alias?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know a good one and as you can't really change it later, she wanted to wait. But maybe we can find one for her?!"

Dorothy smiled. "Maybe later, now I just want to enjoy the rest of this night with you."

Ruby smiled and pulled her closer. They started to kiss but when it got too heated they decided to go home instead.

* * *

"Ms Swan, the performance was perfect. If you do it like this, we will never have a problem."

Emma smiled at her boss, her cheeks a shade pinker than usual. She stood in the VIP area, her boss was sitting with two women and Cooper at a table. Another men appeared and sat next to Cooper, handing him a cocktail.

"Has Cooper told you about Chicago?", Hastings went on, ignoring her blushing professionally. Emma shook her head. Hastings turned his head, Emma followed his gaze just to find Cooper sitting there kissing the man who had brought him the drink.

Hastings turned his head again and smiled broadly. "Maybe he was a bit distracted." Emma smiled and nodded. "Come, sit with us."

Emma sat down but didn't order anything aware that Neal was waiting for her.

"The manager of the Empire Chicago has called an hour ago. I don't need you next week. I have too many deejays and we want to give the fill ups between the main acts to the regular deejay of the Empire Chicago. I hope you don't mind?"

Emma shook her head. She _was_ disappointed but she didn't want to show him.

"So you will perform here every Friday and Saturday, the night before a holiday and at special events. All right?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Mr Hastings. Ahm I do have a question", she shifted in her seat nervously.

"Spill it."

"Is it possible to get a free-access pass for my best friend? Just if it doesn't make to much troubles."

Hastings laughed. "You can put her name on the regular guest list so she can come whenever she wants. It's never a problem to take your friends with you, Ms Swan. Just tell August what you need and he will help you."

"August?", Emma asked irritated.

"Guy who's kissing Cooper. He is in charge of our guests, VIPs, security. If there is any problem, find him, he is the man you need. He is my substitute when I am out of town with Cooper. So you see the most important people of this club are sitting at this table including you."

Emma blushed again not used to being complimented that often especially not from her boss. She was so thankful for working there. She never felt comfortable at the Neverland. Pan was a strict boss and always just thinking about profit; the atmosphere was cold and formal. There were just three nice people there. Neal, Tink and Belle. Although she was a bit skeptical about Belle and her relationship with Neal.

In total contrary to the Empire. She loved working here. The atmosphere, the people, the friendly relationship with her boss and the others. From the very first moment she was stunned by the relationship between Mr Hastings and Cooper. It was professional but also very friendly and relaxed.

She thanked Hastings again and smiled at Cooper and August who both were looking at her. She said good bye, got her things from the backstage area and hurried outside where Neal was waiting for her.

* * *

"Business finished?", he asked and put his arm around her shoulders again. She nodded and smiled at him. "You hungry, love?"

"Maybe we stop at the small bistro on our way home?", she asked and kissed his cheek.

"Sure, everything you want. We have to celebrate that you now have a real job." Emma frowned and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I **do** have a real job." "At the diner? Your boss is an old bitterly lady and your co worker an annoying fag."

"Hey, don't talk like that about them. They are kind of family. Granny isn't that bad when you know her better and Ruby is like a sister for me. So she likes men and women, who cares. She is the best, don't judge before you know her better." She looked at him sternly, stepping aside so his arm fell to his side.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were this close to them", he apologized, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her to proof it.

Emma nodded and got a bit lost in the kiss. When they broke apart he looked at her smiling. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too. How about skipping the midnight snack and driving home directly?"

Neal kissed her again and hired a cab. The moment she closed the door he crashed his lips into hers again. They made out the whole drive, just stopping to pay the driver and went upstairs.

Clothes found the floor hastily, marking their way to Neal's bedroom.

* * *

„So, I'm second choice?"

„Well, yes, they called yesterday, telling me that Dieselboy refused the offer."

„Is that so? He declined the opportunity to be in the jury of „world's next DJ"?"

„He won't be able to be present the whole time, so he refused. Shall I accept?"

„Bloody hell, **yes** , Smee."

„Good Captain. We'll start the promotion tour in two weeks. Then we will have a short break before we start the casting shows then another break and the last part will be the TV competition show itself."

„So you already accepted?", Killian asked a bit irritated and annoyed.

„Well, Captain…", Smee started blushing, but was interrupted by Killian.

„It's all right, Smee, be more self confident. You are doing a great job. Thank you for accepting the offer - being part of this show is a great experience and as you said excellent publicity. Well done."

Smee ducked his head and left the room. Killian watched him leaving but smiled. Smee was a very loyal man, he was a bit older than him, a no-name like himself about ten years ago. But Killian liked the man from the very first moment, he saw his loyalty, his engagement, his enthusiasm. And Smee has seen Killian's talent, his fire, his passion. Smee needed a client, Killian a manager - after a few weeks they became quite a team. Killian was more than thankful having him around. He was not a real friend, more a loyal feller, someone he could trust, he could rely on. Someone who looked after him without invading his privacy.

Suddenly his phone showed two new notifications. Instagram and Twitter. He raised his brow and opened the apps.

_**@Emma_Swan_DJ** first night as the regular DJ at the #Empire_Boston - what a blast; c ya soon and stay tuned_

_**@Emma_Swan_DJ** celebrating my first night as the regular DJ at the #Empire_Boston with my best friend @redridinghood and @dj_baelfire_

On Instagram he saw the same pictures only with more hashtags. He smiled. After he received the promotion pictures of his performance where he met Emma the first time, he looked her up on the internet. First he only found some YouTube videos of her performance but a few days later there were a homepage with all the information he needed. From this moment on he followed her on every channel he used himself.

He thought about what he could comment while he liked all her postings. Finally he started typing.

_**@DJ_Captain_Hook** well done @Emma_Swan_DJ - hope to see you next week at the grand opening of the #Empire_Chicago_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? - I'm curious about any reviews and reactions


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is part 6 – I have so much ideas and so there will be many more chapters of this AU story - thanks for your kudos and thank you Hookedonapirate to show me that posting here can be so much easier than I thought ;) 
> 
> this chapter takes place about three months after the last one...enjoy reading and as always I do not own any of these characters :(

" **WHAT**? I can't believe this", Emma stopped dead in her tracks. The familiar music humming in her ears. "What's up, Emma?" "That's  **my**  music", she answered Ruby and tried to get closer to the turntables. "What you mean by  _your_  music?", Ruby was irritated but when she saw Emma's face she didn't ask anything else. Emma nearly ran towards the stage. How is this even possible? "Emma?" Ruby has bumped right into her, she stepped closer to see at what Emma was looking at. Or better at whom.

"Neal?!", Emma's eyes blew wide.  _No,no,no. that's impossible. He would **never**  do this to her._ "Emma is this Neal?" Emma nodded. Her face was white like a sheet. She wasn't able to draw her eyes off Neal. He stood on the stage, enjoying the cheers and reactions of the crowd. He swayed with the music and seemed to be happy.

Emma turned and ran to the backstage area. "No entrance for guests." „I'm no guest. Well, normally I'm not one. My name is Emma Swan and I have to speak to Mr Hastings, please. It's urgent." The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, lady, but I won't get my boss just because you want to talk to him. Call his office on Monday." "Right, Cooper", Emma whispered smiling and put out her phone. She hastily dialed Coopers number but only reached his voicemail box.  _Damnit_.  _August_! She dialed his number - he answered immediately. He was surprised to hear from her, but he promised to meet her in a minute.

"Emma? What are you doing here?", August asked irritated and beckoned her to him. Emma asked Ruby to wait for her and followed him. She ignored the look of the security guy while passing him.

"Your manager told me you were sick but he could send someone else", August explained when he saw her irritated look.

"My  **what**? I don't have a manager." August stopped and turned.

"So you didn't even know about this performance?"

"Noooo."

"And you also didn't know about the last four performances?"

"What? This isn't the first time?" August looked at her sadly.

"Emma, Coop or Hastings will call you Monday to tell you that you are fired."

"What? No. I need this job. I was surprised that I wasn't needed the last two weeks, but I had no idea...", she looked down angrily, sadly and near to tears.

Neal had lied to her. He had told her that she wasn't needed the last two weeks. He had stolen her music. He did  _her_  performances and replaced her. He had betrayed her. She looked at August. "I do understand but I have to tell you one last thing. The man on stage, his name is Neal Cassidy and he is my boyfriend. Or at least he was. He stole my music and as it seems he passed of himself as my manager. I never got any of your calls." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I am sorry, Emma, but…." "Don't be. It's my fault. I should have never trusted him." She wiped away her tears. "Thanks for everything, August." She stepped closer, hugged him and kissed his cheek. Than she turned and left the backstage area.

Ruby was flirting with the security guy, but when she saw Emma she turned. "I'm out, Ruby." "Okay, let's go somewhere else." „No, I'm fired." „What? What happened?" "I..I need to be alone right now. You can stay, but I only want to go home." "Emma what happened?" Emma sniffed. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. Enjoy your evening." Ruby looked at her but just nodded. She knew Emma very well and she knew that Emma needed her free space, so she gave her space.

Emma felt betrayed, angry, sad and empty. She really liked this job. The people, the club, the audience. When she was on stage she felt like home, there she could be herself, free, happy, loved. But Neal had ruined everything. The one person she trusted beside Ruby had done what she never thought someone was able to. She only wanted to go home, hide in her bed and cry.

She didn't look around, only focused on the entrance to leave as quick as possible. More and more people passed her, she tried to look down so nobody could see her tears, so nobody would recognize her. She didn't need negative publicity or dubious pictures.

"Love? Emma!" Emma stopped and turned, her eyes lit up immediately. "You all right, love?" She shook her head, tears still running down her cheeks. Killian stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. "Sh-sh, everything is alright." Emma shook her head again. Killian stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Although Emma hardly knew him, she suddenly felt safe. Killian calmed her without doing anything except holding her and being there for her. "Shall we go outside?", he asked and Emma nodded.

When they stepped outside a shiver ran down Emma's spine. Killian saw it and put his jacket over her shoulders. She turned and smiled sadly. "Thank you", she whispered. She was still crying, not able to stop her tears or say anything else. Killian smiled warmly and put his good hand on her smaller back. He led her around the corner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma tried to stop crying.

"I lost my job."

"Hastings fired you?" She nodded.

"But, but I would have done the same if I was him."

"I beg your pardon?!" Emma sighed and looked around, not feeling well being here.

"Can we go to a more private place?"

"If the lady insists." He smiled and took her hand. "My car is over there. I know a small café nearby."

"Can you drive me home instead?" Killian was surprised but nodded.

„Of course, love."

Actually he wanted to go out tonight, enjoy life like everyone had told him to do the last few weeks,  _well months_. After he entered the club he saw her, he didn't have to look twice to know that it was Emma who ran towards him. That it was Emma who cried and looked awful, wrecked, broken. For him it was clear, that he had to look after her, make sure everything was all right and no-one was insulting her.

The ride took them twenty minutes. Killian parked his car and looked at her. "What happened, Emma?" Emma hadn't said anything the whole drive. "Do you want a coffee?", she asked ignoring Killian's question. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if Neal comes home? He won't be happy about seeing me with you in your apartment alone." "This is  **my**  apartment, not his. He has no keys and won't come here. And I give a shit about what Neal is thinking or doing." Killian was surprised but nodded. He got out off the car and walked around to open the passenger door. Emma smiled at him weakly. She felt awful but she was glad Killian was with her. They went inside. "I'll change my clothes and be back in a minute. Please make yourself a home." Killian nodded and wandered around. A few minutes later Emma came back, her hair up in a messy bun, wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

Killian inhaled sharply. He knew she was beautiful, but seeing her this casual, made his heart skip a beat. "So, will you tell me now what happened?" Emma sighed and faced him. "I am an idiot and now I'll pay for trusting the wrong people.  _Again_." Killian came closer and laid a hand on her forearm. Emma looked down and sighed again. "Maybe you sit down, this could take a while." Killian nodded and sat down. Emma sighed and sat next to him.

"I don't know why, but Hastings hired me about three months ago. Everything went well. First he said I had to move to work in another club of his, but one of his regulars here had an accident and this was  **my**  chance. I had to work every Friday and Saturday. Sometimes more often if there was a special event. But than Neal told me that Hasting's won't need me for the last two weeks. I wasn't suspicious or anything, so I never called Hastings to ask why he didn't need me. **Big mistake**. Today I wanted to enjoy a night out with a friend of mine, but when I entered the club I was surprised to hear  **my**  music."

"I think I cannot follow you."

"I was so surprised and went to the stage. Have you seen who deejayed tonight?"

Killian shook his head. "I just arrived when I saw you. I had no time in exploring the club."

_Oh_. Emma cleared her throat and went on. " **Neal!**  It was Neal at the turntables. With  **my**  music."

Killian's eyes blew wide. "So you mean Neal...", he wasn't able to finish because Emma suddenly started to sob.

She buried her face in her hands. "I'm - such - an - idiot - Killian - I - thought - he - loves - me - but - when - you - love - some - body - you - don't - steal - from - him - or - lie - about - the - job - so - you - can - take - ad - van - tage - do - you"

"No, love. That you clearly do not. I am so sorry for you." The next moment she felt Killian's hand on her shoulder. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around her.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. He stroked her back, whispering caring and soothing words into her hair. Her sobs faded at some time but she didn't break the hug. Killian lifted her gently. He wanted to bring her to bed but she shook her head and buried her face in his chest, not letting go of him.

„Emma, you need to rest, love", he whispered carefully.

„Would you... Can you stay with me?", she murmured lazily. He nodded. He decided to stay on the couch with her. When he sat down with her, he looked for his cell phone. It was lying on the kitchen counter. Emma still laid in his arms, snuggling closely, a little smile on her face. Killian sighed but decided that Emma was more important than his manger who would - without doubt - try to call him. He made himself more comfortable. He was half sitting, half lying on the couch, Emma still resting in his arms. He pulled a blanket over them and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Emma, wake up, love."

"Huh?" Emma opened her eyes slowly. The sun was shining bright into her apartment.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but I have to go and I didn't want to leave without telling you."

Emma shifted and looked up. She laid on her couch in Killian's arms. "Uh sorry, did I fall asleep?"

"It is all right, love. I am thankful that you found some sleep."

"But it must have been very uncomfortable for you."

"Believe me, Swan, I slept in much worse positions."  _And without such a beautiful companion._

Emma sat up and touched her face. Her eyes felt puffy and red. She felt awful.

"Thank you, Killian. For being there for me, for bringing me home, for taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for."

"So we are friends, now?", she asked curious and smiling.

"Aye, I must admit we are." Emma smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I like that." Killian blushed and scratched a spot behind his ear. "Well", he looked at her directly, "what will you do now?"

Emma shrugged. "End things of course. The idiot can be happy that I don't report him to the police." She sighed and got up. "Do you want a coffee?"

"That would be nice, but I really need to go. I need to be at the airport in forty minutes."

Emma raised her head surprised. "You...you stayed with me the whole night although you fly away today."

Killian scratched behind his ear again. "Aye. As it seem I did."

Emma stepped closer. "Thank you, Killian." She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips over his. Killian's heart stopped, he wasn't expecting such an intimate gesture, but as soon as it had started it was over again.

Emma walked to her kitchen counter again. "Where do you fly to?"

"Paris. And than I'll be around Europe the next months."

"So you go on tour?", Emma asked while opening her fridge.

"No, I'm in the jury of a DJ competition."

"Wow", Emma was impressed. It was so easy to forget, that Killian was one of the top DJs in the world. He was so normal around her, totally different to the man Neal told her about. But this was just another thing he lied about.

"Yeah, my manager meant that it was great publicity. So I agreed."

"As if  **you**  need publicity", she said and placed the milk and eggs on the counter, looking for a pan.

"I do, love. I may have made myself a name, but young people are difficult. If you are not present all the time and bring up new stuff, you are out and forgotten in a minute." Emma frowned. She never thought about this aspect. "By the way, you should find yourself a manager."

"Why?"

"Things are easier to handle if you have someone reliable who takes care of things. And something like  _that_  will never happen again."

Emma sighed. She couldn't afford a manager. She was happy she was able to pay her bills at the moment.

"As lovely it is talking to you, I really have to go." Emma nodded.

"Uhm, Killian", she said hastily, "that may sound cheesy, but ... can I get your number? Just...just in case... I need... a friend?"

Killian chuckled. "Of course, love. Give me your phone." She handed him her phone and he saved his number.

"Bye, Swan", he kissed her cheek and smiled at her

"Bye, Killian." He left and Emma stared at the door for a little while longer until her stomach growled.

* * *

"Captain, where have you been? I tried to reach you the whole night."

"I was with a friend, Mr Smee. But now I'm on my way to the airport."

"Good, Captain. I'll wait there for you. I've already checked in."

"Okay. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." He hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger seat. It bounced off and fell on the floor. "Bloody hell."

As he didn't trust his skills in driving only with his prosthesis, so he stopped the car and bent over. He reached down blindly and grabbed something. He looked at the object in his hand. "Swan", he said quietly and closed his hand again. In that moment his phone beeped. He reached down again and found it this time.

**Thank you again for everything last night. Emma**

_You are very welcome, Swan. By the way. It seems you lost your necklace in my car. I'll take good care of it, but won't be able to hand it back until I return. Or I can send it on postal way. Killian_

**Oh. No, keep it until we see us again. It can be your lucky charm. Just don't lose it, it's very important to me.**

_I can call a delivery boy, if you want it back now. If it's that important to you._

**No. I trust you and I know it's in good hands. Have a save journey, Killian.**

Killian smiled, but when he looked at the time, he knew he had to hurry. He put his phone and Emma's necklace into his pocket and drove to the airport.

* * *

Smee was already waiting impatiently. "Boarding is already in progress. We have to hurry." Killian nodded. They made it in the last minute. Killian sighed and put out the necklace again. The chain was broken but there was also a pendant. It was a heavy pendant made out of metal with a swan engraved. Killian decided to add it to one of his necklaces he was wearing. He was always wearing some himself, so one more wouldn't be a problem, would it?

He was very tired, so he decided to sleep a bit, but before he fell asleep, he wrote a last message to Emma.

_Swan, I'm sorry to tell you that the chain of your necklace is broken but the pendant is safe with me and will be protected with my life. I hope you don't mind I'm wearing it. Write me, when you broke up with Neal. If he makes any trouble, I have many friends in town who can "help". Don't you ever forget that you now have a new friend who cares for you, Swan. Killian_

He switched his phone to flight mode and doze off immediately.


	7. Casting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the late update - I know it has been weeks, but I was very busy. Anyway, there will be another update soon, and I hope you enjoy this one.

 

* * *

Emma smiled broadly, staring at her iPad. "Whose that? Your boyfriend?! Looks cute, he is older, isn't he? What is he doing? Is that Paris? I have always dreamed of going to Paris, the city of love, but I haven't found the right guy so far. What about you? Have you ever been to Paris?"

Emma was amused, annoyed and overwhelmed by Anna's enthusiasm. Anna was another waitress Granny hired when Emma told her she wouldn't be able to be at the diner that often anymore. That was of course  **before**  Neal betrayed her,  **before**  her career stopped and went down the tubes.

It had been three weeks and she wasn't able to get another job. She couldn't go back to the Neverland, although Pan had asked her. She simply couldn't. The break up with Neal was harder than she had thought. Neal has begged her to stay, had apologized about a thousand times. But she couldn't forgive him.

Now she sat in Granny's diner, her shift started in fifteen minutes but she hadn't elsewhere to be and here she got free food and normally good company. She didn't dislike Anna, she just was too nosy for her taste and she wasn't able to stop talking.

On the other hand she was the most honest person on earth. She once stood up for her, when Neal tried to talk her over again, although she hardly knew her by then. Emma simply tried to ignore Anna's nature when she met her at work hopefully without being too harsh.

At this moment Anna came back to her and slipped next to her. "So who is this guy you are smiling at the last ten minutes?"

Emma sighed. "A friend."

"Just a friiiiiend?", Anna looked at her smiling before she took the iPad and scrolled a bit down. "Killian Captain Hook Jones in the jury of "world's next top dj"" she read out loud and smiled, "so his name is Killian? Suits him. How have you two met?"

Emma looked at the red head again and sighed. "Killian is just a friend, he is also a DJ. But a far better one than me."

Anna looked at the clock. "Ah. Well, I'll go and cashier the tables and be out in a minute."

"All right", Emma said quietly. She took the iPad, her empty mug and her bag and went behind the counter. When she put her phone into her bag, she saw that there was an unread message.

_Good morning, Swan. Last day in Europe today, we head off to Africa in about two hours. After Africa we will fly to Asia. I'm exhausted. Wished I had someone to talk to and hang out with these days. Sorry for bugging you. Still interested in our friendsnight when I return? Killian_

Emma smiled. After she had told him that she broke up with Neal he was writing her daily and she was answering daily. He once had called her in the middle of the night, not aware of the time difference. After that he only wrote messages or he posted something online and tagged her. She liked their friendship, it was unproblematically, easy-going and something she enjoyed.

"Earth to Emma", Anna waved in front of her face, "I just wanted to tell you, that I am out, I'll see you tomorrow. And if the blonde guy from yesterday will be back, just don't be too rude, okay? He's working at the zoo. It's like working at the docks, you can shower as often as you want, you will always stink like fish and he smells like Giraffe or what do I know. Okay, anyway. Have a nice evening and say "hi" to your captain friend. Well, he doesn't know me, so better not saying anything. Bye, Emma. I'm out."

Before Emma could respond, the door bell rang and Anna was gone. How does she do this? Talking without breathing?! She shook her head and looked around. Each customer seemed to be satisfied. She thought about it and decided to write Killian back.

**Good evening, Captain! I'm looking forward seeing you soon. Here not much is going on. Still can't get a dj job, so I'm stuck at the diner – hope you are able to enjoy your trip, do a bit of sightseeing. You have to tell me everything when you are back. So Africa – Asia – Australia and then back to America, right?! I'm working on a new song. Hope you have a save flight. Emma**

A moment later Emma's phone buzzed.

_Always forgetting the damn time looking forward seeing you again. What song? Tell me more about it._

**Just some stuff to get everything out of my system.**

_An anti-love song?_

**Do you know me at all?**

_Wrong question, love. So it's going to be a metal song?_

_**Haha. Very funny.** _

_Just teasing. Robin will perform tomorrow night at the fairytale festival. If you wanna go, I have two tickets I don't need. Take Ruby and go out, have fun and enjoy your life._

**Seriously? The festival is sold out for months. Tried everything to get in.**

_So the tickets are yours, I'll send you an email with the details. Maybe next year you will perform there yourself._

**Haha. Very funny. Again. Not!**

_No, I'm serious, Swan. You are a great dj._

**A dj nobody wants to hire :( Sorry, I've gotta go, I'm at work – customers are waiting. Bye for now.**

_Don't sell yourself short, love. Every artist has ups and downs. I know you will be able to perform soon again. Have a nice evening. Killian_

* * *

"I can't believe we are here", Ruby shrieked smiling. Emma also smiled happily. Being at the fairytale festival was something she has always dreamed of. But she couldn't afford a ticket. Thanks to Killian she not only possessed two tickets, no it were VIP special passes. Including free drinks and food, free access to the VIP area, the complete compilation of the evening on CD and LP and other merchandising stuff, separate entrance and much more.

"Let's make a selfie and send it to Killian", Ruby said and stopped Emma.

"How about we ask someone to take a picture?"

Ruby smiled mischievously. "Good idea, so he will see your stunning outfit." She winked and stopped a guy so he could take a picture of them. The next moment she posted it on twitter.

 **redridinghood**  at the #fairytalefestival with my best friend Emma_Swan_DJ

She switched to Emma's account.

 **Emma_Swan_DJ** supporting my friend robinhood with my best friend redridinghood at the #fairytalefestival – thanks DJ_Captain_Hook 3

The evening went by quickly. Emma tried to find Robin, but it was impossible. She had hoped that he would show up in the VIP area but he didn't. But she took Killian's advice. She enjoyed the evening, Ruby also did – like always. The girls danced, laughed, flirted and collected numbers. Emma wasn't sure but at one point she thought she saw Neal dancing with another woman. She knew she shouldn't be jealous or upset, but she felt a pang in her stomach.

"Everything okay?", Ruby asked Emma who drowned her third shot and slammed the empty glass on the table.

"Sure, why not?"

Ruby shook her head. "Emma?!"

"You wanna have a Tequila?", Emma simply asked and got up again.

Ruby exhaled sharply and followed her to the bar. Emma handed her a shot and an orange and raised her glass. Ruby still didn't understand but she decided to support her friend. Five Tequilas later, Emma danced with Ruby. It has been a long time since Ruby has seen her that carefree. They laughed and danced, they made selfies and when a photographer came by, they smiled for the camera.

"I need to use the facilities", Emma suddenly said and dragged her friend with her. They entered the restroom, Emma opened one of the cabin's and went white. In front of her stood Neal with another woman. A minute earlier and she would have caught them in an more awkward situation. But now she only could stare at them, she suddenly got sick and turned around, heading into another cabin.

"Emma!", she heard Neal's voice, but she didn't want to think about him right now. She kneeled in front of the toilet, vomiting and trying to forget what she has seen minutes before. She heard Ruby's voice yelling at him and Neal snapping at her.

Emma flushed but didn't leave the toilet. She sat on the floor and pulled out her phone. She looked at it, not knowing why she started to type a message.

**Killian! Now I could use a friend :( – I miss you. Emma**

She waited another couple of minutes until someone knocked at her door. "Emma, you okay? He is gone, you can come out now."

Emma got up and exited the cabin. She went to the sink and washed her hands and face. Ruby renewed her lipstick, when their eyes met in the mirror. Ruby started talking first. "Why does it bother you what Neal is doing?" Emma shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I think he caught me off guard."

"Aaaand?"

"Nothing. I think I just was surprised seeing him so soon with another girl."

Ruby hugged her from behind. "Oh Emma! Come, let's get back outside, enjoy the rest of the night."

Emma smiled at her through the mirror. "Yeah, but maybe I should stop drinking that much before I do something stupid."

* * *

"Over here, Captain!", a young woman called out and pointed her camera towards him. Killian turned and smiled. He was getting used to this. Another boring photo shooting after an exhausting day. His thoughts drifted off immediately. Another four weeks until he was back home. Another four weeks until he was seeing Emma again. Without noticing he lifted his hand and rubbed Emma's swan pendant between his thumb and finger. He smiled absently.

"Captain!", another person called him. He blinked several times, coming back from his thoughts slowly. "Captain Hook, can you tell us more about the woman?"

"Huh?", Killian was irritated how they could know about Emma.

"Ysabelle", the reporter explained, "the local winner of the casting?"

"Oh, right. Well", he cleared his throat and started to talk about Ysabelle, about why she won, how proud he was being a part of such a competition.

He indeed was proud to be part of "World's next top dj". Being in that jury showed him once more that it didn't matter where you came from, what skin color, religion, political mindset you had. There had been so many different type of people trying to show their talents.

The eldest one was Ysabelle. She was sixty three but she had more power, more charisma, better moves and better beats than all the others. She was a mother of eleven kids, widowed but as she said, not a single day sad in her life. Her dead husband, her kids and the music gave her strength, gave her courage and made her smile every day. All of her kids encouraged her to compete, they wanted her to full fill her dreams after all the years she was looking after them. She deserved it and Killian was the same opinion.

Every casting started with just being able to listen to the participant's music. Each jury member had to decide on its own if he or she wanted to give the artist a chance or not. Killian was the first who pressed the button which was turning on a lamp on the desk in front of him, the other two followed right after him. When he saw Ysabelle and heard her story he was more than happy having supported her.

The reporters asked more questions, took more pictures of him, the other jury members and Ysabelle. After two hours they were dismissed for the day. Tomorrow the jury was heading to India. The whole day would just be a travel day and Killian decided to use the time to work on some music of his own.

He stepped into his hotel room and flopped onto his bed. He rolled over and opened his night stand to put out his phone. There were seven missed calls (all from his manager), twntyseven twitter notifications and a text message.

He ignored the calls from his manager and opened the message.

**Killian! Now I could use a friend :( – I miss you. Emma**

He looked at the time code and saw, that he has received the message three hours ago. It was too late to call her now, wasn't it? He dialed her number, but only reached her voicemail box.

"Uhm, hey Swan. Sorry I didn't call earlier but I was in the studio and left my phone in the hotel. I hope you are all right?! Your message seemed a bit sad?! What happened? Didn't you enjoy the fairytale festival? I...uhm...I miss you too. I'm looking forward to our friends night. Maybe we can meet earlier if you are willing to fly to LA or San Francisco, Miami or I don't know where I do have to go before I come back to Boston. Call me when you get this message. No matter what time it is. I want to be sure you are alright, Swan. Bye."

He laid back on his bed and sighed.  _What could have happen?_  He opened his twitter app to look at the tweets he has missed. There were several about him, taken by fans or the filming company. One was posted from Ysabelle herself and another one from another jury member. He scrolled down and saw one of Robin at the Fairytale Convention, another one of two befriended djs and then there was one from Emma and Ruby. Both women were beaming at the camera. Ruby wore a very red, very tight and very tiny leather dress. Her hair were open and her arm around Emma's waist. Emma on the other hand wore her hair curled and pinned over her right shoulder. She wore a tight strapless black dress with a bubble pattern. A small clutch and a large wristband. Her long legs show off in her black high heels. She was stunning, gorgeous and appeared to be totally happy.

 **Emma_Swan_DJ** supporting my friend robinhood with my friend redridinghood at the #fairytalefestival – thanks DJ_Captain_Hook 3

He answered smiling.

 **DJ_Captain_Hook** you look stunning, love – hope you had fun; next time we will support and cheer at you at the #fairytalefestival ;)

He didn't notice the other comments as he laid the phone aside. He decided to take a shower and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Thank you, Emma. I normally wouldn't ask to take half of my shift, but this is really important to me and I heard you need the extra money, so I thought, why not Anna, ask Emma, maybe she wants to. And now here we are. Whatever. Thank you." The young girl grabbed her coat and smiled at her. "But honestly? You look awful. Didn't you sleep well last night? Oh my god, sorry. Gosh, it's so late. I gotta go." Anna waved at her and rushed out the door.

Emma was taken aback. Anna had called her four hours ago, asking if she eventually could take over half of her shift. It was a quiet evening, there was just a single customer. The same one as every Wednesday night. He read his book, was sneezing every now and then and ordered his third beer. Sometimes he had company, but today he was alone.

Emma cleaned the counter and sat down, putting out her iPad. She opened the „worlds next top dj" site and scrolled down to news. She was not only interested in Killian, she was also interested in the winners of the castings. She liked to listen to their music, she liked to be inspired by them. She scrolled down and smiled. There was a close-up of Killian, deep in thoughts while listening to one of the competitors. She looked closer and held her breath. Killian  **was**  wearing her swan pendant and he was rubbing it like she had done it before so often. Why would he do that?

She started to read the paragraph beneath the picture saying that a man won the casting in Adelaide with a mashup including parts of Swan Lake. She bit her lip and read on. Killian had been the first giving him his okay. Followed by one of the other judges. The last one did not give him permission, but he won anyway.

Emma put out her phone and read the last message from Killian again.

**Only three hours and I will finally fly back to America. It's a pitty it is South America, but hey, technically it's the same continent we are on (kind of, whatever). I am beyond exhausted, Swan. I need a day off, or two or three. 4 days South America than Mexico and then I am back in the states. I'll get the list of the cities we have castings tomorrow. Hope you enjoy your day off. Could you finish a new song? I was very productive the last two days, got great inspiration especially in Adelaide. I finally did finish one of my own songs. I cant wait showing it to you. Take care of yourself, Swan. Killian**

A smile flashed over her face. Honestly she did produce four new songs since he left. Now she was working on another one. She wanted to try something new. She was nearly finished but still not satisfied. She was good at mixing, combining and deejaying but this time she sang and produced her own music. It was a 100% Emma Swan original. Inspired by many things but there was not a single note or phrase which was not from her. And she should be proud of herself, but she felt as if this song was not worth it to be played in public or for Killian or anyone.

She plugged in one of her ear buds and pressed play. She needed to hear it now. She needed to find out what was missing, what she should change about it.

She was so absorbed, she didn't even notice that her customer left.

* * *

The Brazilian reporter sat across him. She looked him up and down and wet her lips before she leant closer and whispered in a low seductive voice. "The interview itself will be in English, but I will introduce you in Portuguese and I will also talk some Portuguese in between the questions. I hope you don't mind."

Killian shook his head. He knew he should not be affected by the racy woman in front of him, but she reminded him of Milah. She had the same eyes although her hair and skin were darker. Her full red lips distracted him and he had to muster himself to not stare.

The interview itself was not very interesting. The same boring questions as usual. About the show, about his career, about his music. But then she asked something he wasn't prepared for.

"Is there someone special in your life? We noticed more activities on Twitter, Instagram and other social media platforms recently."

Killian raised an eyebrow. She caught him off guard, but before he was able to answer, the reporter went on.

"We also noticed that you are wearing a new pendant. A pendant we have seen before on someone else." She stared at him directly, challenging, in anticipation.

Killian cleared his throat, he instinctively lifted is hand and started rubbing Emma's pendant. This gesture earned him an even more expectant stare from his interviewer. He took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Well, you are very observant. You are right. You could have seen this pendant on someone else before. To be specific, on Emma Swan. She also is a dj and she is a good friend of mine. She gave me this pendant as a lucky charm. Something to protect me and remind me for coming back safe."

"So she is just a friend? Your fans think different about that."

"They do?", Killian was surprised.

"Yes. There are many rumors on Twitter about the two of you."

Killian raised a brow again and opened his mouth only to close it again a moment later.

"Here, let us take a look on some of these comments and tweets together."

She showed him different tweets and pictures, some from him or Emma, each one of it tagged with the other one. She showed him some comments like "perfect couple" "so cute" "how he looks at her/how she looks at him" but also some negative ones like "she is way too young for him" "he should focus on his career not on her" "she just uses him and his name to promote herself".

Killian was surprised, he never read other comments. He had better things to do, paid them no attention as he thought they were irrelevant. He made a mental note to talk about that topic with Leeroy and of course with Emma.

He only wanted to end this interview as quick as possible. He felt uncomfortable but he also wanted to make a statement. "To be honest, I had no idea. I am not that present on the social media platforms, but what I do have to say is, that Emma is a very good friend of mine. I met her during a performance and we stayed in touch. We are no couple and I assure you despite her young age she is not using me or my name. How could I help her anyway. Every dj has to make its own experiences. Of course we all help each other. It's a big community."

As the reporter was pleased with his answer she only asked two last questions and ended the interview. She thanked him for his time and his honesty. He also thanked her and went back to his hotel. He wanted to talk to his manager and he also wanted to call Emma and talk with her about these things. He didn't want to mess up anything with her and he had the feeling this interview could do exactly that.

* * *

„Emma, you  **need**  to do that", Ruby assured her and placed another cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in front of her.

„Are you gonna bribe me?"

„Well if that helps to get your ass up and fly to him, yes."

„Ruby, I can't. I cannot afford a flight ticket to San Francisco, I nee to stay here, I need to work and earn money", Emma sighed and bent over the counter, „I'm broke. I can be happy if I can pay for my bills this month."

„Emma, please, Killian told you he will cover your payments for the trip."

Emma shook her head and sipped on her drink. „No, Ruby, I can't. What will the press say, when they see us together? You know what the interview last week did. I can be happy if I will find a job ever again. Everyone thinks I am just using him or that we are in love."

Ruby offered her a understanding smile. „But you know it better. You know that you are friends, you know that he is your friend, that he cares for you."

Emma nodded and sipped on her cocoa again. „Yes I do, and that's why I cannot fly to him. We will meet next week. That's soon enough. I will work the whole week so I can take off the next week and we can spend the whole week together if he wants to. But I won't fly across the land just to visit him for a couple of hours."

„What are you really afraid of?", Ruby suddenly asked, making Emma nearly choke on the whipped cream.

„What? Ruby… I'm not afraid… I just don't want to fly to him… besides, I need to go now. I want to sleep a bit before I come back for my shift." She got up and put on her coat.

„Okay Ems, see ya later. But think about it again."

„No, Ruby. See ya!" She left the diner and decided to walk home instead taking a taxi. She needed some time to think and the cold February air cleared her mind. The last week was like hell. She gained about 10 000 followers on Twitter and Instagram but not every one was a fan. She received hate posts, hate mails - she tried to ignore them, but it was nearly impossible.

She had talked to Killian for nearly three hours after his interview. He tried to explain to her what could happen, that it has never been his intention to drag her into something like this. He also tried to convince her to visit him in San Francisco. It was the only city where he had some free time. Although she had told him, that she couldn't come, he didn't listen and asked every day if she would come.

She sighed and entered her building. After checking her mails and jumping in the shower she laid down, checking her phone one last time and setting an alarm. There was an unread message from an unknown number.

**Reservation confirmation; MS EMMA SWAN; Flight 7309 Boston - San Francisco**

She stopped reading and flopped into the pillows, pressing one on her face, screaming. How dare he? She said no, over and over again. She deleted the message and typed another one to Killian.

_Nice try, buddy. Now I will not fly to SanFrancisco for sure. I c u next week, I can take off the whole week if you are up to binge watching anything, hanging out with me or just need company. Let me know your plan and never try again to force me to do anything. Ever. Emma_

* * *

"Captain? What is bothering you?", Smee looked at him concerned. They were on their way to the airport and Killian hadn't spoken more than four words since they left the hotel.

"It's nothing. I think I am just happy going home again."  _Lie. But he did not want to discuss these kind of things with his manager._

Smee nodded understandingly. "Well, just one last casting in Boston and then you have six weeks for yourself. What will you do?"

Killian shrugged. "Sleep I think. The whole traveling was more exhausting then I thought."

Smee nodded again. He wanted to say something when Killian's phone buzzed. Killian took it out of the pocket and answered without looking who was calling him.

"Captain!? It's Ava Xavier, from the Misthaven Night Club."

"Good afternoon, lass, what can I do for you?", he asked politely but wondered how she got his number.

"Captain I have to ask you a favour. I really need a main act for tomorrow night. My main act got sick and now I need someone as compensation. And I want you."

"Love, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am working tomorrow. But I know someone..."

"Well, Captain, as much as I know, you will finish work by five tomorrow. Your performance will be at nine. Enough time for recovery and driving to us."

"I am really sorry, I won't be able to perform after the casting show. However I really know someone who is available. And she is good."

"Who?", the voice seemed to be cold and harsh; Killian got annoyed and thought about it, before he answered in a friendly voice.

"Emma Swan. I introduced you a few months ago."

"I know her and I don't think I want her to play in my house."

"Why is that?", Killian stopped walking and lowered his voice, "she is an excellent deejay; her music is extraordinary and she is available."

"I know she is something special to  **you** , but I won't let her perform just because she is your girlfriend or whatever you call it. And after what she did to Baelfire and Pan, I surly won't hire her."

Killian clenched his teeth. "She broke up with Baelfire after he betrayed her and she lost her job. I don't know where you get your informations, but she is  **not**  my girlfriend, we are just friends and whatever Pan told you, I assure you it's not true."

"Pan didn't say anything at all. It was Baelfire who told me the whole story. I just cannot risk hiring her and losing customers because of that."

"Seriously?", Killian ran his fingers through his hair, "I thought you were a trustworthy business woman. But as it seems you are just a woman who believes gossip and who isn't willing to listen to all sides of the story. I am sorry to say that, but under this aspect I do not think I will ever perform in your club."

The woman on the other end was taken aback. "I...I am sorry, Captain. You are right, maybe I should have given it a second thought before believing Bae, but he is a friend of our family and as you may understand, I trusted his words."

"Well I do understand, but nevertheless, you make a mistake not hiring her. I am sorry, but I really need to go now. I have an airplane to catch."

"Right, I will think about it. May I call you again?"

"Better you call my manager. I gave you his number. By the way, where did you get this number?"

"You must have given me this number", the woman answered and Killian could hear the lie.

"No, I surely did  **not**. But I really need to go now. Bye."

"Good bye, Captain, have a safe flight."

Killian followed Smee and switched his phone to flight mode.

* * *

Emma waited impatiently. She stood on her tiptoes not to miss him. She wrote him earlier but he must have been on the plane by that, as he did not respond.

The door opened again, but there was still no sight of him. Once again she checked Smee's message. She was glad he gave her Killian's flight dates before.

The door opened again and there he was. Finally. Emma pushed past two huge men and called Killian's name. She was so excited seeing him again. She smiled broadly and waved.

Killian looked around and suddenly saw her. His heart skipped a beat, he checked on Smee who only nodded slightly and started running.

Emma couldn't get past the barrier, she pointed at the end of it and ushered herself towards it. She could see, he was happy to see her, really happy. She smiled and finally reached the end of the barrier. She searched for Killian again.

He ran towards her, but stopped mere feet before her. She looked at him confused when she saw the reason. About thirty reporters and photographers stormed towards him. Fans (mostly girls) started to scream when they saw him.

Emma's smile faded instantly. She tried to search his eyes but was blocked by a tall man. Disappointed she slouched her shoulders and walked away slowly.

There was no possibility to get to him now. There was no possibility to hug him or talk to him without being photographed and the last thing she wanted was to provoke new rumors.

She put out her phone and started to write a message.

_Call me when you are done. Hope we are able to see us later before my shift starts. Emma_

* * *

Emma slammed her bag under the counter. She put on her apron and searched for Anna. She found her flirting with the blonde zoo guy and sighed. She checked her phone one last time, only to see that there were  **no**  new messages.

 _Damn him._ She went to Anna to show her, that she was already here. Anna introduced her to her new boyfriend Kristoff and left some time later.

It was a very busy evening. Emma had no chance in sitting down for longer than five minutes. It was nearly midnight when the door bell rang and the last customer left.  _Just fifteen minutes. Ruby should be here any minute. Your home is waiting, a nice baths, the book you've started yesterday, the cosy bed._

It was midnight and Emma got worried. There were no messages from Ruby.  _Or anyone else, just to mention it_. The doorbell rang again and Emma turned relieved just to see, that it wasn't Ruby who entered the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the dress I see Emma in at the fairytale convention: https://goo.gl/images/QEVMuo
> 
>  
> 
> > I had to do a quick edit in that chapter. **Malu** corrected me (THANKS FOR THAT AGAIN!) that people in Brazil do not speak Spanish, they speak Portuguese - so I changed that of course. :)


	8. welcome back

"Smee, I do not have time for this. I really need to talk to Emma."

"I am sorry you weren't able to talk to her before. I had no idea who leaked the time when you'll come back. I only gave Emma your flight dates." Smee furrowed his eyebrows and hurried after him.

Killian sighed. "I think I know who, but it doesn't matter. Let me just call Emma quickly to make sure she is okay."

"Captain, I think there is not enough time for that", Smee said and pointed at another group of fans, reporters and paparazzi.

Killian sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He put on a fake smile and went towards the crowd.

* * *

"Finally", he said and plopped down on his couch. It was eleven pm and Killian was exhausted. Fans who wanted to get autographs or selfies with him; paparazzi who shot thousands of pictures; the annoying reporter which still wanted to know why he made a secret out of Emma and him. It was nearly too much. And he was angry. Why couldn't people accept, that he and Emma were only friends? And also  **this**  was a new friendship. He didn't even know how Emma thought about this whole relationship. How much she wanted to get involved with him. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

The studio called earlier, asking him if he was willing to come in and do a quick promo shooting for the commercials between the castings and the actual show which started in eight weeks. At least he didn't had to face the fans/paparazzi/reporters anymore and the shoot didn't take that much time. Three hours later he was finally in his apartment.

He rubbed his face and drowned his rum. Slowly he raised and decided to surprise Emma instead of calling her, when her shift ends. He has plenty of time, so he headed to the bathroom for a shower first.

* * *

„Neal! What are you doing here?", Emma was surprised to see her ex boyfriend standing in the door, looking at her.

„I miss you Emma and I am sorry how everything ended. I want you to give us another try."

Emma shook her head. „No, Neal. I told you I don't want to. You betrayed me, you lied to me, you hurt me."

Neal stepped closer, his eyes reflecting honesty, sincerity. „Please, Emma. I love you. When I met you four weeks ago, I knew I made a mistake. Again. I should have fought for you. I am really sorry. Please, Emma."

Emma shook her head again, but she didn't move when Neal stepped closer. She didn't move backwards, when he cupped her face with his right hand. She didn't move when he leant closer and she did not move when his lips met hers.

Suddenly the doorbell chimed and Emma broke the kiss hastily. She peaked over Neal's shoulder but no one was there. She frowned and shook Neal's hand off, when he tried to pull her in another kiss.

„Neal stop it. I… I don't want that. It was a mistake. I… I need to check on Ruby", she turned and walked behind the counter. She put out her phone. Still no new messages. She dialed Ruby's number and waited impatiently.

Neal still stood in the middle of the diner, watching her and waiting for her.

„Hello?", Ruby's voice was full of sleep.

„Ruby where are you? Your shift started thirty minutes ago."

„Damnit. I… shit… Emma, can you remember Arthur, Killian's friend?"

Emma got annoyed. „Yeahh?!"

Well, I bumped into him in this afternoon and we kind of…"

„Ruby! Where are you now?"

„Portland!?"

„Whaaat?", Emma sighed, „you owe me big, girl. Stay and enjoy the rest of the night. Call me tomorrow. Next time check your phone from time to time."

„ _Whose that, babe?_ ", Emma heard on the other end and then Ruby's giggle. „I gotta go. Thank you,Emma. Bye."

Emma shook her head smiling. She looked up just to see Neal's annoyed look. „So you need to stay?"

Emma nodded and placed her phone on the counter. „Will you stay too?" She looked at him eagerly.

„Sorry, but I surely won't stay in that diner the whole night. I thought we could go out, dancing or do something like that."

Emma got annoyed. „I knew you didn't change. Why can't you be a nice guy and stay with me here? We could talk. Catch up."

Neal shook his head and turned. „When you have time, call me."

The door opened and closed behind him. „Surly not", she answered to no one and went back to the counter. She was angry and disappointed. She picked her phone up and wrote a new message.

_So, still occupied or did you forget about me? Emma_

* * *

The alarm woke Killian at seven o'clock. He slowly opened his eyes, the room was bathed in sunlight. He stretched and uncovered himself. It was too early for his taste. He rubbed his eyes and got up. Slowly he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and went into his kitchen.

He opened his cupboard however it was empty. He closed his eyes and banged his head against it. He forgot to shop yesterday. Everything has been so hasty, he did not think about it.

He looked at his watch and decided to stop by somewhere, to get a coffee the way to the studio. He dressed and checked his phone, when he saw Emma's message. He sighed and typed a message while walking to his car.

**Good morning to you, love. I am sorry I did not check on you earlier, but you seemed very distracted with your ex (?!) boyfriend. K**

He started the engine when a message arrived.

_What? How do you know?_

**Wanted to pick you up from work, but left when I saw you kissing him. Can you just tell me why? He is an utter wanker and you know it.**

_He kissed_ _me!_ _and if you'd stay longer you would have seen he left shortly after. He didn't want to spend his precious night in the diner. And why do you care that much about?_

**You still at work?**

_Yes. Needed to take over Ruby's shift. She is with Arthur in Portland._

**Arthur?**

_Yes, like in YOUR friend Arthur...ain't that his name?_

**He is Robin's mate. And I'm just irritated. Normally he doesn't hook with a lass twice. Question, do you have cafe-to-go?**

_Yeah why?_

**See you in ten minutes.**

Killian left the garage of his building complex and rushed to Granny's diner. Luckily he lived nearby and it was on his way. Ten minutes later he entered the diner and was greeted with a large coffee with a tiny dash of milk to go.

He beamed at her and cocked a brow. Emma couldn't resist and walked around the counter to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, inhaling her unique scent, enjoying her warmth and her closeness.

„Hey Swan, I've missed you", he whispered in her ear, pulling her even closer.

Emma's eyes were closed too, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, savouring the moment. She was irritated how much she enjoyed herself. She wasn't aware that she had missed him so much. „I've missed you too. I'm glad you are back."

Killian broke the hug and looked at her happily, when someone behind him cleared its throat. He turned and looked in two stern, old eyes. „Good morning, Emma. Where is my granddaughter?"

„Ruby doesn't feel well and…"

„Stop lying, where is she this time?"

Emma blushed. „Portland."

„With Dorothy?"

Emma shook her head what made the old woman sigh. „When will she ever grow up? Thank you for covering her shift. Whose that?"

Emma blushed again, but Killian was quicker to respond. „Killian. Killian Jones, at your service, love", he introduced himself and held out his hand to her.

„Eh", Granny said, not paying attention to his offered hand, she turned to Emma again. „You wanted next week off, didn't you?"

Emma looked at Killian expectantly. „Well, that depends…" Killian beamed at her nodding slightly. Emma returned his smile. „I mean,  **yes**."

„Well, than pack your things, take Mr. Handsome here and go. See you Monday in one week at eight. Be punctual."

Emma smiled and nodded, she took her stuff, grabbed Killian's hand and ushered him outside.

„It was nice to meet you, love. Have a nice day", he quickly said before the door closed. Granny rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air before she went into the kitchen.

* * *

„Mr. Handsome?", Killian asked amused and looked back. Emma giggled and let go of his hand.

„That was Granny, my boss."

„Interesting woman."

„You have  **no**  idea", Emma answered and smiled broadly.

„Shall I bring you home, Swan?"

„That would be nice, but I do not want to cause you any troubles."

You don't, love", he guided her to his car and closed the door behind her. He got into the driver's seat and looked at her.

„I'm sorry for yesterday", he scratched behind his ear, „and for my behavior earlier."

Emma smiled at him and placed her hand on his. „It's okay, Killian." She shrugged and pulled her hand back. "We are just friends. So no harm done. Tell me, how are you?"

He started a light conversation, while she guided him to her home. A little bit disappointed he stopped in front of her apartment building a couple minuted later.

„I hoped the ride to be longer", he said honestly. Emma leant closer and kissed his cheek.

„Will you call me when you're finished today?"

„Sure, normally I end my day at five", he raised an eyebrow. „Swan, did anyone call you yesterday asking about a performance?"

Emma shook her head. Killian sighed and made a mental note, to never accept an offer to perform at the Misthaven nightclub. Suddenly Emma yawned. Killian looked at her caring.

„You should rest, Emma. I'll call you later. How about a cosy evening home with Netflix and pizza?"

„Sounds perfect to me", she assured him.

„Great. I'll call you when I'm done and pick you up on my way home?"

„Sure", Emma was tired and only wanted to sleep. She got out of the car and closed the door, when Killian exited the car too. „You really don't have to walk me to my door."

„But I'm a gentleman, Swan. Of course I'll walk you to your door."

Emma smiled, her cheeks flushed with a shade of pink. At her door she turned once more and hugged him tight. She kissed his cheek and opened the door to enter her apartment building.

Killian waved her goodbye and headed back to his car to drive to the studio.

* * *

The day was like chewing gum, like a never ending story. Killian was angry, exhausted, annoyed. He had texted Emma that his day won't end at five as the producers wanted to do some filming for the commercials and teaser and retrospects. In the end he exited the studio at half past seven.

**Hey Swan. I'm on my way home. Would pick you up in 45minutes if you are still interested. We can order pizza or anything you want. I'm sorry it took me so long. Killian**

_How about you coming over to my apartment and we stay here? I order something, so it's delivered when you'll arrive?! Emma_

He thought about it and decided that it was probably the best idea, so he didn't need to go grocery shopping and to hurry. He only wanted to stop by a specific shop for a little present for her.

**Sure. In that case I will be at yours in about twenty five minutes. Order whatever you want. Shall I bring anything?**

_Great. No, I have everything we need (I hope). C ya soon._

He smiled and started the engine, five minutes later, he parked his car outside a jewelry store. He didn't notice the paparazzi who has followed him since he left the studio. Ten minutes later, he exited the shop with a small giftbox wrapped up in a nice tissue paper. The moment he entered the grocery, he received a message from his manager.

**Did some grocery shopping for you, Captain. Also declined two offers from the Misthaven nightclub. They wanted you to perform tonight (!) and next weekend. Told them that you are not available the next four weeks. Enjoy your weekend. I'll call Monday to go through your schedule with you. Be careful, tabloids are still hooked on the Emma love story. Smee**

He sighed and answered immediately, while he entered his car again.

_Thanks to you, for the shopping Smee. II'll try to stay out of the tabloids. Why can't they accept that we are just friends or something like that (I hardly know her) – don't accept any offers from the Misthaven nightclub at all. The owner was the one who leaked my flight dates as I declined her offer even before you did. Anyhow, I'll take off the whole next week. Call me only if it is really important. Otherwise call me earliest Monday in one week. Take off the week as well! You earned it. Captain_

**Thank you, sir. We'll stay in touch. Enjoy your week off. Call me if you need anything. Smee**

Killian smiled, he was stunned about the loyalty of his manager. He was glad he had him, even when he knew they could never be real friends.

He pulled out into the traffic and stopped at Emma's about fifteen minutes later. He checked if he had everything he needed and walked to the entrance. He looked for Emma's name and pressed her name.

"Yeah," Emma answered immediately.

"Delivery", he chirped and waited for her reaction.

It was quiet at the other end. "Uhm, I'm sorry, but the things I've ordered were delivered a few minute ago. Maybe you hit the wrong button."

"So you are not in interested in a devilishly handsome musician?"

"Killian! You are such a dork! Come on up. Second floor and don't use the elevator."

She buzzed him open and he Killian followed her instructions. It was an old building. One like many others in the city. After several minutes he reached the second floor. When he looked up, he saw Emma leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing a cosy white sweater and grey sweatpants. Her feet were covered with fuzzy socks and her hair were up in a messy bun. She looked beautiful, her cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink, a soft smile on her lips, her green eyes sparkling with joy.

"Hey!", she welcomed him and stepped aside. He entered the apartment and beamed at her.

"Good evening, Swan. How are you?"

"Much better than this morning. An unexpected double shift is always exhausting. But nothing a bubble bath and a long nap can't cure. How was your day?"

She went to her kitchen counter, Killian following her smiling.

"Exhausting but also liberating. I didn't expect the whole judging thing to be that exhausting. But it's worth it. I met a lot of great new artists. We have a mother of eleven children in our show", he started to talk, while he watched Emma working in her kitchen; accepting a bottle of beer and offering his help wordless.

"Ysabelle, I know. I followed your show on the internet." She gave him two plates and pointed at the couch. "I liked her a lot, but also the young Mexican guy, uhm, what's his name...Filo, Fino..."

"Fido? You liked his music? I think he is too fixated on one style. He is afraid in trying something new, as he knows that he is good in what he is doing. But he would be much better if he tried something new. Anyway. I don't want to bother you with my work stuff." He offered her one of his warmest and most honest smiles.

"Honestly? I really enjoy talking about it with you. But I do understand if you don't want to talk about work."

"No, no, my work is my passion. It's my life. I love talking about music, about talents about all of this stuff."

They started a heated discussion while rewatching some of the casting shows. Killian enjoyed her fresh inputs, her opinions and the reasons why she agreed or disagreed with him. They laughed and talked, ate and drank until Killian noticed Emma's heavy eyelids.

"Uhm, Swan, I think we should continue this discussion another time. It's kind of late and I don't want to be the reason you don't get your beauty sleep."

Emma yawned and stretched. After a quick glance at the clock of her microwave she nodded. "Well I guess, I'll show you my music another time."

"How about tomorrow? Or do you have any plans?", Killian asked enthusiastic.

"No, I'm free", Emma answered smiling and walked with him to her front door.

Killian put on his coat, when he suddenly felt something in his pocket. "Oh, right, I nearly forgot to give you this", he said and pulled out the small gift box.

"Killian! What's that?" She slowly unpacked it and lifted the top of the box. Inside was her swan pendant on a new necklace. "Oh, thank you. But you didn't have to replace the necklace. It wasn't your fault it broke."

"Right. But your pendant kept me safe, so I thought I thank you for lending it to me, by buying a new necklace. May I?", he took the necklace out of the box and asked her to turn around. Emma lifted her hair and he placed the pendant in the crook of her neck, before he closed it carefully.

Emma turned and beamed at him, touching her pendant softly. "Thank you, Killian. I have this pendant since I am a young girl. This was the second time I didn't wear it that long."

"I'm glad you have it back. Good night, Swan", Killian kissed her cheek and smiled one last time before he left her apartment.

* * *

The following days, they met each other daily. They talked about their music, showed each other their latest tracks; they watched (old) movies or binge watched Netflix; they laughed together and had a really great time. Even the following three weeks they met every now and then. Killian picked her up after work or they met in a café in the city; they watched a movie in the theatre together or went out with friends.

But everything changed at the end of the month.


	9. 1st death-day

„No, Smee.  **You**  are my manager,  **you**  are supposed to be the one to protect me from this kind of rumours, from this kind of scandals…", Killian was furious, he tossed the magazine on the table and turned around.

„Captain, I've told you to stay out of the tabloids or at least not to feed them with more Emma stuff", his manager answered, his red knitted wool hat in his hand.

„We are friends, whenever we were out, we were out with others. Whenever we did anything we never were alone, we…"

„That is a sentence, you should never use during an interview", Smee tried to make a little joke, but was punished by Killian's angry look.

„That is not funny, Smee. I need to call Emma, I need to tell her that there will be a story about „us" soon. Or do you think we can do anything to prevent it?" Killian sat down and put his face in his hands.

„To be honest, Sir… I think there might be a possibility", Smee said shyly and nearly impossible to hear.

Killian who was leaning against his kitchen counter watched his manager eagerly. „And what do you suggest?"

„A tour?!", Killian wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"A tour? I don't tour anymore. You know that. And nevertheless, I won't be able to go on a tour so soon."

"I don't think it will be a problem, to start the tour in six to eight months from now. You could also split the tour, so you be on the road for half a year, then you take a break and then again be on the road the next six months. After being part of "world's next top dj" it would really be a good idea. You can use the extra publicity in advantage."

"I hate touring. I don't want to. And how could a tour stop this damn article?", Killian pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at his manager.

"Ahm...", he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Smee held his cap tight, he picked up the magazine and pointed at a specific person.

"NO WAY!", Killian snorted and shook his head. "I won't do that. That would be compromising." He looked at his manager sternly, searching for another solution on his face, but he only saw sadness and also hope that he would agree. That was enough. Not today, not now – he needed to go.

"Captain, where do you go? We need to talk. About this and about other things", Smee said helpless but also seriously.

"Do you even know what day it is? I will not discuss such topics on this day. I have better things to do, I have to go and buy flowers. Fix it. Without the tour, without giving permission to this bloody article." Killian left the apartment, shutting the door loudly.

Smee watched the door and then the magazine in his hand with a sticky note saying

**This article will be published on Tuesday. This could be the end of your career and it will definitely be the end of hers. Call me if you want to debate about it. C.R**

He sighed and left the apartment minutes later. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I doubt there will be another solution..."

* * *

"What the hack are you doing here, Captain?", the elderly man with short grey hair watched him angrily. He was standing in front of a grave, a single rose in his hand.

"What do you think, Gold? It's Milah's death-day, I want to show some respect and bring her flowers."

"You should have respected her when she was still alive. End things right away and not killing her", Robert Gold, Milah's former husband yelled at him.

Killian tried to stay calm. "I did not know that she was married. I would have never started a relationship with her."

"Bullshit. I know you killed her on purpose", Gold yelled and narrowed his eyes.

"And hurt myself just for fun? Are you insane? It was rainy, it was foggy and we only were driving because she asked me to bring her to you."

"So your lack of driving skills are her fault now? She is dead. You took her from me. Twice. And now I hear you stole the girl of my son too? What pervert are you?"

"Bloody hell, let Emma out of this. She is just a friend and your son betrayed her and broke her heart. He lost her because he screwed it up himself."

"Ah, I see, it's easy to pretend to be innocent at all. But I have to say, in that case I am happy. I think it's the best for Bae that this slut broke up with him. She ain't worth it. I cannot understand how my brother could hire her and how Bae could fall in love with her. She is just an untalented, young girl who thinks she will be successful one day. It seems she tries everything to make herself a name, even sleeping with you."

"Bloody hell", Killian snapped, he stepped forward and punched Gold in the face. Although he was surprised, he recovered quickly and slapped Killian with his cane. The next moment Gold's fist landed in his face, followed by the metal knob of his cane. Again and again he hit him hard.

"HEY!", a cemetery guard yelled and Gold stepped back immediately.

" **He**  attacked  **me** ", he said innocently and pointed at his cane. "I just tried to defend myself."

"Oh come on", Killian said, holding his bleeding nose.

"I don't care, who started this fight. This is a graveyard, respect the dead and leave.  **Now** ", the guard said seriously and looked at them angrily.

"But...", Killian started although he knew he had no chance in changing the man's decision. Gold smiled smugly and started to walk towards the exit. Killian laid the flowers for Milah on her grave quickly and followed his arch enemy under the watching eyes of the guard.

* * *

"Yes, I do understand, thank you for your time", Emma ended the call and looked at Ruby grimly.

"No luck?", her friend asked, placing a hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her. Emma shook her head.

"No, it's always the same. No one wants to hire me. Yesterday someone called me and I really thought he was interested in hiring me, but then I heard someone in the back telling him "that's the girl Bae dumped" the next moment, he excused himself and ended the call." She put her face in her hands. "Ruby, I don't know why, but it seems that Neal walks around telling everyone not to hire me. I know his father and uncle are powerful, but  **he**  screwed up. I didn't do anything wrong." She sighed and sipped on her cocoa.

Ruby looked at her sadly. "I think you need a girls night. Just you and me, good music and a lot of alcohol."

Emma smiled. "Sounds like a plan, but not tonight. I want to finish a new song and I'm not in the mood."

"What about tomorrow night? Do you have to work?", Ruby asked eagerly.

"No, Anna asked for my shift. She needs some free time next week, so we switched our shifts."

"Great, so do we have a date?", Ruby grinned coyly and leant closer.

"Ruby! No guys this time, just you and me, right?!"

"Promise! But I cannot promise we won't meet some when we are out. Just look at us, we are men magnets", she winked at her and Emma started to smile. "That's my girl", Ruby smiled and reached over the table to squeeze her hand. "You should definitely smile more often."

Emma shook her head, still smiling while Ruby went to some new customers. She decided to end trying to get another job for today. She packed up her things and emptied her cocoa before she said good bye to Ruby and left.

* * *

An hour later she smiled broadly while listening to her latest song. It was a mash-up and this time something totally different to her other stuff. But she was in the mood for something else – something new. A guy from a fraternity had called some minutes before, asking if she was free next week for a party at their frat house. It was better than nothing and so Emma accepted the offer. He also asked her for some specific songs, so she decided to create a new playlist including her new song and other (more hardcore) songs.

Emma heated a pizza slice and started creating the new playlist. She was absorbed in her work, when suddenly her doorbell rang. Checking the time she frowned and opened the door **.**

"Killian! What are you doing here? Come in!", Emma was surprised to see him in front of her door. She didn't expect him tonight. And she didn't expect him to have blood staines on his shirt, a bloody nose and a black eye.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I...I didn't know where else to go."

"You don't need an excuse to come over. You know you are always welcome." He smiled weakly at her and shook off his jacket.

"Do you want a beer?", she asked while walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you have something stronger?"

"Uhm", she watched him suspiciously, opening the fridge.

"I really had a terrible day, love. My girlfriend died a year ago, I had a big fight with my manager and I put up a fight with Neal's father." He looked up, but Emma already stood in front of him, offering a glass of rum. She placed the bottle on the coffee table and put a package of frozen peas on his bruised face.

"Didn't want to ask right away, but as you came up with it, I have to tell you that you look awful."

"Thanks, lass, always a sweet talker."

Emma smiled. "Talk to me, what happened that  **you**  put up a fight?" He leant back after drowning the whole glass in one go.

"Robert Gold's wife was my girlfriend", he said dryly, watching her reaction eagerly.

"You were in a relationship with Neal's mother?" Emma didn't want to insult him, the words slipped out her mouth before she could stop them. Killian sat up again, playing with the package in his hand.

"No. Milah wasn't Neal's mother. She only was Gold's wife and if you want to know, she was about my age." Emma nodded guilty. Killian poured himself another glass of rum and sipped on it. He looked at her sadly. "I didn't know that she was Gold's wife. We met at a bar. Fell in love immediately. We were inseparable. She was the love of my life. We were happy. Talked about moving together, marriage, kids. I had no idea she was married already." He closed his eyes, leant back and put the package back on his face.

Emma looked at him. She wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure what she could do. "One day Gold stood in front of my door, confronting me with the truth. I was overwhelmed. Didn't believe him first, thought he just was interested in her and tried to eliminate me. But than he showed me their wedding pictures and proofing documents. When Milah came home that day, we had a big fight." He stopped and sat up again. He stared at his half full glass. After several minutes, Emma felt uncomfortable. She touched his upper arm and he turned, tears in his eyes. Although he looked rumpled he was very handsome. His messy hair, his crystal blue eyes, his trimmed stubbles. Emma held her breath, she nearly got lost into his eyes, when suddenly a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Without thinking she wiped it away with her thumb slowly. He placed his hand over hers, cupping his cheek together before he continued. "I don't know why exactly, but she asked  **me**  to bring her to her  **husband**  and I did it. I never was able to deny anything she asked for. It was rainy and foggy. I lost control over the car and we had an accident. I can't even remember anything after the crash. Woke up about a week later in hospital. They told me that Milah didn't survive and that I lost my hand. They needed to cut us out. Neal and his father blamed me for her death." Emma adjusted in her seat, her hand still on his cheek.

"But it was an accident." She said quietly. Killian nodded and dropped his hand. Emma still cupped his face. More and more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Killian! I'm so sorry", Emma said hoarsely and pulled Killian closer. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back and nape of his neck. Killian started to sob, not able to hold back the tears any longer.

Emma didn't know how much time went by, but she didn't care at all. Her friend needed her and she was there for him. She sat, Killian laid across the couch, his head in her lap. She combed his thick black hair with her fingers. Soothing him although he ran out of tears a while ago. He just laid there in silence. Emma wasn't sure if he was still awake when he started to speak again.

"My manager wants me to go on tour."

"And you don't want to?"

"No. I'm too old going on tour." Emma couldn't hold back a laughter. Killian turned to face her, not leaving her lap. "What is so funny, love."

"You are acting like you are an old man."

"Do you even know how old I am?", he asked curiously. She shook her head. Before he brought up the topic, she never thought about it.

"How old are you then, Captain?"

"29."

Now Emma bursted out into laughter. "I'm sorry Killian, but you are everything except old."

"But I feel like I am", he sat up to be on her eye level again. "I'm in the business for 10 years now and that's the reason Smee wants me to go on tour." He sighed.  _Or at least one reason._

"Wow", she managed to say and watched him pouring another glass of rum and drowning the liquid in three large gulps. His Adam's apple bobbing slightly, making herself swallow thickly.

"What else do you have in mind?" Emma got up and went to the fridge. She wanted something and decided that this was an ice cream emergency.

"Maybe I quit my career." She was nearly back at the couch, holding a bucket of ice cream and two spoons in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks, nearly dropping everything.

"What? No. No, Killian, you are so good you can't throw your talent away." He turned to face her, smiling when he saw the ice cream in her hand.

"I'm tired, Emma. I want to do something for living that makes a difference." Emma sat next to him, handing him a spoon.

"But you do. You inspire so many young people. You are a legend. Your fans love you. There are so many out there who want to be like you. Who lose themselves in your music. They want to forget their sorrows, the shit in their lives while listening to your stuff." She shoved a spoon of ice cream into her mouth, looking at him smiling but he just looked at her sadly.

"Apologies love, but I don't think my music can change lives."

Emma inhaled sharply, unsure if she should tell him or leave it be. "Killian. I really appreciate your honesty, what you have told me tonight is something not many would have shared at all. I don't know why I earn your trust, but I have to tell you I also trust you. I also want to be honest with you."

He looked into her eyes, eating a spoonful ice cream himself. "You changed my life, Killian. And not only one time." She took another bite and went on. "I am an orphan. I grew up in the foster care system. I was shoved from one family to another. No one really interested in me, only in getting money for me." She paused and ate another spoon full of ice cream. "When I was thirteen I sneaked out one night and headed to a club with another girl. We really got in the club and there I saw  **you**. The first second I heard your music I fell in love with...it." She shyly looked down, eating another spoonful of the ice cream.

"What happened than?", Killian asked and took the cup from her hands. Emma didn't seem to be upset talking about her past, so he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by looking at her sadly or pitiful.

"We were caught and brought back home. I was in serious trouble. Had to leave the next day."

Now Killian looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry love." She shook her head and shrugged.

"Not your fault. But since than I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to bring joy to the people, make them dance, make them forget. I never stopped listening to your music." She got up and walked to a shelf.

"Don't laugh", she said turning again, coming back with a bunch of CDs in her hand, every single cover damaged or at least scratched. Killian took them and looked at her surprised. "They were so important to me. These and my Discman", Emma laughed lightly embarrassed and grabbed the ice cream bucket again.

Killian couldn't believe it, he stared at  **his**  CDs. He raised his eyes and watched her in awe, unwilling to believe what she just told him.

"I know it's embarrassing", she started but he interrupted her immediately.

"No, love, not at all. I never thought I could have influenced anyone." Now she smiled widely.

"You did and still do." She put some ice cream on her spoon and offered it to him. He opened his mouth and she shoved it inside.

He put the CDs on the coffee table and took his spoon again. He dipped it into the ice cream and leaned back, thinking about what Emma had told him. He was fascinated how easy it was to talk to her, how carefree he could be. She never judged him, always comforted him and always told him the truth.

"Thank you, Emma."

"What for?"

"Being my friend, being there for me, being honest." She shrugged, not used to receive compliments.

"Always", she simply said and another spoon full of ice cream wandered into her mouth.

They continued the conversation about this and that, about Milah, Gold and Neal and Killian's career, while ending the ice cream. Once they were done, Killian placed the bucket and spoons on the coffee table.

He noticed that Emma shivered. "Are you cold, love?"

"Just a bit from the ice cream."

"Come here", he said and opened his legs, so she could sit in between them. She did as he told and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"There is a blanket behind you", she said and looked up in his face. He was so close, her forehead nearly touched his chin.

"Am I not warm enough?", he asked smiling and tightened his grip. Emma smiled and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding, she could smell his scent. She closed her eyes and huggled closer, enjoying his warmth and the feeling of safety.

"I should go", Killian suddenly said and rubbed her upper arm.  _Oh. Did she fall asleep?_

"No, you don't need to", she started, but Killian only placed a kiss on her temple and raised.

"You need to rest, love, and I need to think about some stuff."

"You can stay if you want. You can also think about stuff here and maybe I can help."

"But you really should rest."

"I don't have to work tomorrow, so I can sleep in. And besides, I sleep better with company." Killian's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you seducing me?' Emma smiled but shook her head blushing.

"No I'm serious. I don't want you to drive home at this hour. You can stay here on the couch or you could sleep in my bed - next to me. I won't jump on you, I promise." She smiled widely and honest.

"And why do you think  **I**  won't jump on  **you**?"

"Bad form. Don't you always tell me you are a gentleman? Now you can proof it." Killian tilted his head. He looked at his watch and nodded.

"Fine, let's head for your bed." Emma smiled happily, she was relieved he didn't want to go and drive home by himself.

She raised too and walked slowly to her front door, she locked it and looked at Killian. "Come." She lazily went into her bedroom, followed by Killian. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't have male sleepwear and I don't think my pants will fit you." She eyed him mischievously.

Killian ran a hand through his hair. "No problem, I'll stay like this."

"Oh Killian, please, we are adults. You can sleep in your underwear. And no offense, but I surly won't let you sleep with your blood stained clothes in my bed."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "And you are sure you are not seducing me?"

She giggled. "Sometimes I forget you are an  **old**   **man** ", she teased him, "not used to sleep in the same bed with a female friend. Relax."

She slipped under the sheets and lay back. "I won't look, if you feel more comfortable." She placed her hands in front of her face, peering through her fingers. He shook his head, surprised by Emma's cockiness. He locked eyes with her and stripped down to his boxer briefs. Emma let her hands drop and inhaled sharply, hoping he wouldn't notice. He was more than handsome. He seemed to work out, his chest toned and covered with black chest hair which led down into his pants, making Emma shiver. His upper arms were strong and firm, but that she had noticed before, as he normally wore tight shirts.

Killian hopped on the bed, looking at her bemused. "Like what you see?" Now he teased and Emma blushed immediately. She put the blanket over her head. Killian laughed and joined her under the blanket. She looked at him and smiled broadly.

"Hey there." Killian smiled and put a lose strand behind her ear.

"Hi." Emma's heart skipped a beat but she didn't want to admit that she was a bit turned on by the situation and by Killian's presence.  _Damn it._  Her cheeks were flushed, her breath quicker then usual.

She put back the blanket. "What did you want to think about?", she asked to change the topic and to ease the tension. Killian laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't say anything for a while. "Killian? You still awake?" Emma rolled on her side. She popped her head on her elbow. Killian turned his head.

"Aye, love." He really did want to tell her, tell her, that there would be an article about them in the tabloids soon, he wanted to tell her, that she was the reason he hit Gold, he wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't want to ruin the evening and make her feel uncomfortable or hurt.

"Share your thoughts with me. Please." Killian sighed.

"With Milah it was easy making plans for our future. Now I am on my own again and I don't really know what I want anymore." Emma looked at him concerned but also caring.

"If you could do  **anything**  you want, what would you like to do?"

"Anything?"

"I always wanted to be a doctor. But that's not possible anymore. Maybe I would do something with boats. Build them, sail them, I don't know. I always loved the water. Liam and I went sailing frequently when I was a kid."

"Who is Liam?" Emma was fascinated by the fire in his eyes since he started to talk.

"My brother. I only had  **him**  when I was younger. My mother died when I was a wee lad, my father abandoned us when we were kids and Liam took care of me."

"How old is he?"

"He was five years older than me, but he died a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Killian." He looked at her. Her emerald eyes shone bright, making him smile.

"Liam was great, he served in the navy and was always my idol. He would have liked you", he continued.

"Did he die on duty?" Killian shook his head.

"He died of an infection. He must have infected himself at on of his boat trips." Emma placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm so sorry". Again she wanted to comfort him but was not sure how she could do that without crossing a line.

"There are only two people who know about Liam. And now you know too. It's good that you know too." Emma looked at him, not sure what she should answer.

"I had a brother once too. Kind of. He was the eldest son of one of my foster mums, but he went off to college a few months after I joined the family. His mother died a year later. She was the only one who really cared about me."

"What happened?"

Emma started to rub her swan pendant with two fingers. She stared at the ceiling, not sure if she was able to find the words which stuck in her throat. Talking about Ruth always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Did she give you the Swan pendant?" Killian asked carefully. She nodded, trying to hold back her tears. Thinking about her and David hurt. "Did you stay in touch with him?" She shook her head.

"I wanted to but I was too young, to broken and wrecked."

"What's his name?"

"David. David Nolan."

"You could find him now." Emma shook her head again, laying back on her back, placing her head on his upper arm.

"I don't think he remembers. I was just one in a million. A silly young girl." She sighed. Killian wrapped his arm loosely around her. He made a mental note to ask a friend at the policestation, if she may could help and find David.

They stayed in silence for a while. "Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"You should go on tour. Clear your mind. Figure out what you want." Killian sighed and turned his head. It was nice having her around, not being alone. He placed a kiss in her hair.

"You could come with me", he suddenly said without thinking.

" **Me**?" Emma turned her head, only to find her face so close to his, their noses nearly touched. She swallowed and popped herself on her elbows. "Killian?!"

"Think about it, love. I don't want to go on tour, at least not alone, and you could use my name for publicity."

"But I'm inexperienced and not half as good as you and what if I screw it up and..." Emma was nervous, she looked at him in panic.

"You are so adorable when you are nervous, love." Emma blushed and pouted.

"I am not."

"You  **are** , sweetheart." Emma fell back on the bed and Killian placed a kiss on her temple. "Adorable."

"Stop it", she said and looked at him sternly.

"Make me", he teased and smiled broadly.

"What are you, five?!" But she smiled and the next moment, Emma rolled over and started tickling him. Within minutes they laughed and tickled each other, rolling around in bed.

"I surrender, I surrender", Killian suddenly said breathlessly and raised his arms. Emma laid on him and smiled triumphantly. Killian smiled too, putting some lose strands behind her ears.

"Think about it. I would really like going on tour with you. But you need a manager if you want to do this."

"Why's that?"

"Because when we end the tour, everyone will want to hire you. Besides, it's always good to have a manager. I already told you that." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll think about it", she said and rolled off him, but ended curled up in his side. Killian put his arm around her waist again and smiled.

"Good. Now rest, love."

"Hmmm", she answered already drifting off. He waited until he thought she was asleep. He took of his prosthetic, the socket and straps and laid everything on the nightstand. He wasn't sure if Emma was comfortable seeing him without his artificial hand but he trusted her and it was easier for him to sleep without it. He adjusted and placed another kiss into Emma's hair.

"Good night, Killian", she mumbled and placed her hand above his.

"Good night, Emma."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think, guys? Going on tour – spending time together – maybe fall in love ;) – stay tuned!


	10. manager

Emma was overwhelmed. She knew it would be hard work to go on a tour, there was so much to organize, so much to do, to think about.

Killian was a pro and with Smee's help it was so much easier. Smee was the one who promised her to look for a manager because Emma didn't know  **how**  to look for one and especially  **where**.

Now she stood in front of a huge building. Here they met a photographer to take the promo pictures for the posters, the homepage, the flyers and the merchandising stuff. She still couldn't believe that she agreed to go on tour with Killian. Six months on the road, then a short break and then again six months touring. She was excited just thinking about it.

Emma was so nervous. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The next moment she was surrounded by four men, all of them talking to her, asking questions, touching her. Emma panicked, her breath quickened, her head started spinning, she looked around for help and found it when she saw Killian walking towards her.

„Emma!", he said happily and waved everyone away from her. He hugged her and whispered in her ear that she did not have to be afraid or overwhelmed. „Relax, love. You are a natural and this will be an easy shooting. It will be like... a little vacation." He kissed her forehead and turned to the others, placing his artificial hand on her waist.

„Be nice to her. It's her first shooting", he yelled at everyone making her blush. Two of the men came back and ushered her to another room. They worked on her hair, her make-up. They wanted to shoot different scenes. The main promotion pictures and some for special occasions like Valentine's day, Halloween, Christmas or others.

Emma looked into the mirror and was surprised. She looked sooo good, she couldn't believer her eyes. They did magic on her, they did not hide her natural beauty, they just highlighted it.

She went back to the huge hall where Killian and the others chatted and laughed with each other. When she cleared her throat everyone turned.

„SWAN! Emma, you look… wow … uhm … stunning, love", Killian said after opening and closing his mouth three or four times without finding the right words.

„Well guys, let's get started", the photographer shouted and Emma and Killian went to him. „First we will just take some pictures to get warm with each other. You need to forget that I am there. Just feel the moment. Listen to what I say and improvise."

Emma looked at Killian and nodded. They started with easy poses, but the assistant had to help Emma every time what frustrated not only her but also the photographer. Killian saw her misery and had an idea.

„Jimmy, may I ?", he asked and the photographer nodded thankful.

Killian faced Emma, standing mere inches from her. „Emma, look at me. Forget everyone around. Look at me." She did as she was told but was so nervous, her eyes drifted off his face again and he stepped even closer, tipping up her chin with his hook.

Emma could feel the metal and her eyes snapped back to his eyes. He had to wear the hook for the pictures, it was his signature feature and part of himself as a dj. „Do you trust me, love?", he asked and she nodded instantly.

She didn't know why, but from the beginning of their friendship she always trusted him. And he also trusted her. She thought about the evening two weeks ago. The night he came to her, broken, sad, lonely. The night he told her about Milah, the night she told him about her past (at least a bit of it). This was the day something even more intense started. She could not tell what but everything felt different now.

„Good. I will guide you and you will do what I tell you, all right?", Killian's voice brought her back, she found his eyes again, smiled and relaxed a bit.

„Okay", she whispered still nervous. He pulled her into a hug and nodded at Jimmy who shot a picture and waited. Killian knew what Jimmy wanted, so it was easy for him to help.

„Close your eyes and let me lead you. Think about a happy place", he started and stroked her hair softly. Emma nodded and smiled. „Tell me."

_Right here._  Emma wanted to say but she decided to take her other happy place. „I'm standing behind the turntables."

„How does it feel?" He asked while pushing her away gentle.

„Great. I feel free, happy, carefree. People are cheering at me, no, at  **us**. They are dancing, jumping, screaming. Killian it is amazing."

„Keep this feeling and open your eyes again. Whenever it is too much, close your eyes and think about your happy place."

She nodded and opened her eyes. Killian held her hand and squeezed it gentle. She smiled and looked at him happily. Click. Jimmy shot another picture of them.

„Perfect! Emma take your headphones; Killian get next to her; stay back to back - perfect. That's it…"

Everything went great the next three hours. They changed positions, they changed properties, outfits, light, backgrounds. They laughed had fun and made pretty great pictures.

„Get on my back!", Killian suddenly said mischievously.

„What?" Emma was exhausted, it had been a long time since she was that happy. She looked at him bewildered, why on earth should she do that.

„Get on my back! Come on", Killian said again and lowered himself, so she was able to climb up.

Emma looked around giggling, she climbed on his back, putting her legs around his middle. First she held tight, but after some minutes she felt more self confident and let go. She put her hands in the air, smiled and waved.

Jimmy started to take pictures again, he shouted some instructions, they followed them willingly. Suddenly someone started a song and both of them started to sway. Unfortunately not in synch and so Killian struggled. The next moment he fell, trying to provide Emma from hitting the hard floor like he did seconds before.

He turned and she landed on top of him, breathing heavily. Her hair covered their faces, which were so close, their noses brushed against each others. They stayed like that, everything around them seemed to be forgotten.

Emma's eyes mimicked his, flickering between eyes and lips. She lowered herself the last inches, his lips met hers. It was electrifying. She had kissed him on the lips before, but this – this was different.

He responded immediately, his tongue brushing amongst her lower lip, seeking permission, seeking entrance. Emma slowly opened her mouth.

"Captain! Are you seducing your tour partner?!", a female voice echoed through the hall, making Emma jump and blush the same moment.

Killian's eyes widened. "Your majesty", he said and got up, wincing and rubbing his hip. Emma watched the scene irritated.

"Always the charmer", the woman replied in a harsh tone, "so this is Emma Swan, I presume?!"

Emma nodded and looked at her still confused. "And you are?"

"Regina Mills. Your new manager", she answered and looked her up and down.

"My manager?", Emma asked speechless, searching for Killian or Smee. They stood in a corner, talking heated with each other. Killian didn't seem to be happy, Smee pointed at Regina and replied something what made Killian close his mouth again.

"You are looking for a manager, Smee told me. Ain't that right?", Regina said, making Emma looking back to her.

"Yes, I do. I just thought... I am just surprised... So, you are a manager and want to be  **my**  manager?!"

"No one else want to, so yes, I like challenges." She walked away, looking around and waiting for a response.

"What you mean "no one else want to"?" Emma asked quietly, searching her eyes.

Regina shrugged. "You do not have the best reputation in the scene." Emma opened her mouth but closed it again, not sure what to say. She crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"And you want the job because you like challenges?", Emma asked annoyed. There was something about this woman she didn't like.

Before Regina was able to answer, Killian and Smee came back, looking at her sternly. "Regina. What a pleasure", he said and wanted to take her hand.

"Come on, Captain, I don't need this formalities. You know I am not here for  **you**. I am here for  **her**."

"Yes, about that, I am not quite sure my manager made the right choice", Killian started but was interrupted by Emma.

"Excuse me, I think  **I**  should be the one who makes a choice, shouldn't I?"

"Of course, love, but I really am not sure if she is the right one for you", he said looking between the two women.

"Maybe we should sit and talk", Regina said and ignored Killian completely. Emma nodded but was interrupted by Jimmy, the photographer.

"We need to shoot the portraits, than you are dismissed. Shall we start with you, Emma?!", he took her hand and ushered her into another corner of the hall. He leant closer and whispered in her ear.

"I thought you may want a bit of distraction. The Captain and her majesty have a bit of a past."

Emma's eyes widened. "You mean, they were...", she started but Jimmy just took a picture and laughed. He showed her the picture and smiled broadly. "If you ever need a totally shocked picture, that will be perfect."

They both started to laugh. Emma had to pose for another thirty minutes until Jimmy was satisfied with the result. "Perfect, I'll let Killian know as soon as the pictures are ready."

"Nah, you better call me instead", Regina suddenly appeared behind Jimmy.

"Alright, than I will call  **you**." Emma rolled her eyes and Jimmy winked at her, heading towards Killian.

"Shall we go somewhere else, Ms. Swan? Shall we talk about our employment contract?", Regina said, looking at her watch.

"I thought I may talk to Killian first", Emma started but when she saw Regina's expression, she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Are you and Captain Guyliner a thing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes,  **if**  you are, the best thing will be that Smee takes both of you. If you always run to your lover boy to ask for permission, I won't be able to do my job."

Emma looked over Regina's shoulder and back to her. "No, we are not "a thing" - we are friends and  **I**  would like to talk to you about a potential employment contract. Let me just say good bye."

"Right, I'll wait outside. But if you are not there in five minutes I will be gone." The black haired woman turned and walked towards the exit, her heels clicking on the hard surface. Emma breathed heavily and walked to Killian.

* * *

"So you are looking for a manager", Regina said, stirring her coffee and taking a bite of her cake. Emma watched her, tilting her head but also nodded. "That's delicious, you should definitely try the apple pie."

"No thank you", Emma said, still watching her. She heard Killian's words in her head, he had warned her, but she also heard Smee's words. He had tried to convince Killian that is was a good idea. That Regina was the right for the job. That he had to trust him, that he knew what he was doing and that he would never harm or betray Emma. Killian hadn't been satisfied but he had told her to choose herself and at least talk to her.

Now they two women sat on a small table at the café, Regina suggested.

"May I speak open? I do not want to have secrets  **and**  I don't want to lie to you."

Emma shifted in her seat nervously. She looked around and back to the woman in front of her. "Yeah, I think that will be the best."

"Right, Ms. Swan. So, I know you do not get a job at the moment. I did some background search and what I found was... interesting."

Emma started to play with the rim of her glass. She couldn't look her in the eyes.

"But... as I said before, I like challenges. And I know you do not have that much money. However after the tour you will and you will need someone to handle your business and I am the best for this job."

"Is that so? Killian..."

"Killian, Killian... I thought we were through this whole lover boy shit." Regina looked at Emma sternly.

She on the other hand looked up and met her eyes. Around them people chatted with each other, ignoring the two of them completely. "I've told you, he and I are  **not**  a couple. He is just a friend and he is more experienced than I am and I am thankful for his advise", she snapped.

"Well, glad to hear. Again. I just needed to be sure about that. Now that we can speak without anybody listening. Tell me about your work, about your latest appearances, what is your goal? A CD, a specific event, a tour? What do you expect from me as your manager?"

Emma shifted again, lifting her hot cocoa and taking a sip. She started talking and the more she told her the more Regina got interested. After about two hours they decided to give it a try.

* * *

"So  **this**  is where you work when you are not behind the turntables?", Regina wrinkled her nose entering the diner, placing herself in an empty booth near the counter.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Regina", Emma greeted her with a tray of breakfast in her hands. "Let me just finish these tables and I am right with you."

Regina removed her gloves and placed them in front of her on the table. She looked around, it was definitely not a place she dined usually. She took a menu, but put it back immediately without really looking into it, shivering.

"So, what can I bring you?", Emma appeared next to her and smiled broadly.

"Black coffee will do", she answered and looked at Emma annoyed, "then we have to talk."

Emma rolled her eyes while she walked to the counter and made Regina the coffee. The doorbell chimed, making Emma look. A wide smile crossed her face. Before returning to Regina, she made another coffee – this time to-go. She pointed at the booth Regina sat into, making the new customer grimace.

Slowly she walked towards Regina, placing the mug in front of her. "I'll be right with you." She rushed towards the door, offering the new customer the cup-to-go. "I'll call you later, promise. I didn't know she was coming today."

"It's alright, love. She still doesn't believe we are just friends?" Emma shook her head, looking over her shoulder.

"No, not after what she saw during the shooting and especially not after she saw the pictures", she smiled thinking about some of them and Regina's reaction.

"I'll be in New York until Friday. Will we see us Friday evening?", Killian asked smiling while he brushed a strand out of her face. She shook her head sadly.

"I wish I could, but what about Saturday? Are you gonna play at the "Rush"?"

Killian nodded. "Yes, me and Robin. How about you and Ruby come? It had been a long time since we all were out."

"I need to ask her, but I think if she is willing to come, she surly wants to bring Arthur or Dorothy."

"Fine by me, the more the merrier", he laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks for that, Swan. I need to go now. Let's talk later. Text me what your majesty wanted."

Emma rolled her eyes. "She is my manager, Killian. She wants to do some business. Now leave, or you will miss your flight."

"Yes, Ma'am", he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Good luck with her." Emma rolled her eyes again and went to Regina.

"How's the Captain?", Regina asked annoyed, without even looking up.

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down. "He is fine - off to New York until Friday."

"Are you two seeing each other often? It's interesting how close you are and how well you know his scheduling." Regina looked up, her eyebrows raised.

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Regina, one last time. We are just friends. We used to have a friends night each week but with his job in New York at "world's next top dj" we barely see each other and we have a tour to plan." She quickly thought before she continued. "How about you joining our group next Saturday at the "Rush"? He and Robin are performing."

"We are no friends, Ms Swan", Regina started, "we work with each other and I doubt that we'd become friends."

Emma nodded. "Right, but maybe you can connect fun and work? You learn more about me and the people around me and you can get myself a job there. And eventually you enjoy yourself and relax a bit. You work hard enough. Just give it a thought."

Regina murmured something unintelligible before she showed Emma some papers and went back straight to business.

* * *

"Ruby, over here!", Emma yelled and waved at her friend. The tall brunette smiled at Emma and walked towards her, plopping herself across her sighing.

"Where is Dorothy or did you invite Arthur?", Emma asked loudly.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Don't ask! I need a drink. Do you want something?"

Emma shook her head and nodded at the bar, Killian stood there taking two tumblers from the man behind the counter. Ruby nodded and went to the bar while Killian came back to the table.

"Was that Ruby?", he asked and gave Emma one of the glasses. She nodded and clinked glasses with him.

"I think she is here alone tonight."

"Not long, that's for sure", Killian pointed at the bar and Emma rolled her eyes. Ruby was flirting with a tall man who handed her a drink.

"She is something. Sometimes I wish I was more like her", Emma said and nudged Killian's arm.

He leant closer, brushing his lips over her cheek to her ear. "I'm very fond of the woman you are, love." He kissed her cheek, leaning back and sipping at his rum. Emma blushed immediately until her eyes landed on a dark haired woman standing in the middle of the hallway.

"No way", she said smiling and pointed at Regina, "she really came."

"Bloody hell! Did you invite her?", Killian nearly spit his rum across the table.

"Yeah I thought it was a good idea."

"Maybe", he murmured and observed Emma's manager who turned just in that moment. She nodded at them and sat down a few moments later.

"Captain, Ms. Swan", she said and looked around uninterested, "isn't anyone else here? I thought you wanted to show me your friends and convince me that you two are not a thing."

Emma tried to ignore Regina's comment. "Well Ruby is at the bar, she came alone tonight and Robin is already at the stage."

Regina crunched her nose, "Robin who?"

"Hood", Killian answered coldly and stared at her.

"Never heard of him. Who is his manager?"

"B. Tuck", Killian snapped at her, drowning the rest of his rum.

Emma was surprised how cold Killian suddenly was. Before Regina came to them he was joking and talking about last week. How difficult it was with two of the last candidates and that they nearly had to kick someone out because of drugs.

"Hey", Ruby suddenly said and smiled at Killian. He replied her smile before Ruby sat down next to Regina. "Hi, I'm Ruby, Emma's best friend and you are?"

"Regina, her manager", she answered harshly and turned a bit. Ruby looked at Emma who just formed the word "sorry" with her mouth.

An hour later, Killian had to leave to go on stage. He kissed Emma's cheek and hugged her tight while watching Regina. Emma smacked him but also enjoyed his attention.

"I have a new song. I was inspired by you while creating it", he whispered in her ear and left. Emma shook her head slightly and watched him leaving.

"Hey, you alright?", Ruby asked and waved a hand in front of her. Emma nodded and shifted again, emptying the glass in front of her.

"Can we go to the dance floor when Killian starts? I don't want to miss his performance and Robin won't be off stage until Killian has finished." Ruby nodded excited. "Will you join us, Regina?"

Regina shook her head. "I will find a better way to enjoy the night. Will you come back here after the performance?" Emma nodded. "Alright, see you then. I'll try to get you a performance in here as well. The club seems to be a good choice." She raised and left without another word.

"Phew, is her majesty like that all the time?" She pushed her hair over her shoulder and watched her leaving.

"Ruby! Did you talk with Killian? Stop calling Regina that."

The brunette giggled and got up, taking Emma's hand. "Come on, Ems. We don't want to miss your Captain's performance."

"He ain't  **my**  captain", she said annoyed but let Ruby lead them to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

"You are an idiot, Killian", Emma said and smacked his arm laughing.

"And you like me for that", he answered smiling until his eyes fell on Robin and Regina. He turned his head and pointed in their direction.

Emma's jaw dropped when she saw how interested and intense they chatted.

When Regina started to laugh, Emma got up quickly. "I think I need a drink."

"Me too, love, me too." They went to the bar, never breaking eye contact with the flirting and laughing couple.

"Regina and Robin? How's that coming?" Emma asked irritated, leaning her back against the counter.

"I don't know", Killian answered and ordered two tequila. He slid one towards Emma who took and emptied it quickly. After three more she finally was able to watch them without a weird feeling.

"I like the way she laughs. She never does that", Emma observed while Killian just shook his head annoyed. He didn't want Regina flirting with his best friend. He had a plan to stop them immediately. He pushed himself off the bar and went back to their table before Emma could do anything against it. Ruby wasn't there, she was dancing on the dance floor, it were just Regina and Robin.

"How is Roland?", Killian suddenly asked Robin, who looked at him irritated.

"Well, he is fine,  **mate**. Why are you asking?" He turned a bit and eyed Killian angrily.

"Who is Roland?" Regina asked interested.

"My son", Robin answered truthfully while he still looked at Killian.

"Your son?", Regina asked surprised and Killian smiled triumphantly making Robin even angrier. He wanted to say something when Regina placed her hand on his arm. "How old is he?"

"He is four", Robin turned looking into Regina's eyes.

"Is he... is he with his mo...", Regina asked quietly, hurt and sadly but Robin shook his head quickly. After one last glance at Killian he looked at Regina.

"My wife died a few years ago. It's just me and my kid."

"Wow, you must be quite a father. Looking after a four years old and being a dj must be very hard."

" **Thank you**. I think being a single parent is hard, no matter what job you have. I appreciate your awareness." Now he turned himself, focusing on Regina completely and ignoring Killian who shook his head annoyed. He looked back at the bar where Emma stood and watched.

He locked eyes with her, overthinking his next move. When he heard Regina and Robin laugh simultaneous, he got up and went to her.

Emma frowned, placing a hand on his upper arm. "What's wrong, Killian? They seem to like each other, don't they?"

"Right", he said plopping the "t" harder than necessary.

"So what's your problem?", Emma turned him, so he was facing in the opposite direction and not able to watch Regina and Robin anymore.

He shrugged, looking at her sadly. "I don't know."

"You know that you are a terrible lier?"

He blushed and sighed. "Do you want to dance?" He offered her his hand which Emma took hesitantly. Before he could walk them to the dance floor, he pulled her into a hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent sharply.

Emma didn't know what was going on, she just felt that Killian needed her support. Without questioning, she started to stroke his hair, making him snuggle even closer. "I'm sorry", he whispered, holding her tight.

"It's okay, whatever it is, it's okay. I'm here and if you wanna talk about it, I'll listen", she whispered back, kissing his cheek.

He shook his head. "Let's dance. I need distraction." He kissed her neck softly, making Emma close her eyes. She had to bite back a moan when his lips wandered over her skin. She tilted her head to give him better access when suddenly someone bumped into her.

Killian looked up, seeing Robin looking at him. "Oops", he said and ordered something for Regina and him, ignoring Killian's angry glance. Emma took Killian's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, passing Regina who was watching them with raised eyebrows.

_Great_ , she thought and sighed, thinking about the upcoming speech Regina will give her soon. She didn't know what was going on between Robin and Killian or Regina and Killian but she hated to be caught between the two stools.

They joined Ruby and her newest flirt and enjoyed the rest of the night without any incidents.


	11. after show party

“What' your problem, mate? Why can't you be happy for me?” Robin was furious, he spun around, facing his friend angrily.

 

“Of course I am happy for you, but why her, **why**?” Killian shook his head vigorously.

 

“Why not? What do you have against her?”

 

“Not enough, that's for sure”, Killian growled annoyed.

 

“You know what, Killian? I give a shit about your opinion. I met this incredible woman and I want to learn more about her and I don't need a friend who is against this relationship without telling me a plausible reason.”

  
“Relationship? You barely know her!”

 

“But **you** do know her?! What is it about Regina and you?”, Robin turned again, facing Killian, his eyes blown wide. “Oh my god, have you and she...”

 

“Man, no! She ain't my type and besides”, Killian shivered before he went on, “Robin, the only thing I say is, **be careful**. She can be evil. Why do you think that everyone calls her “your majesty” or “evil queen”? She thinks she is something better, she doesn't even care about anything or anyone.”

 

“Oh come on, Killian. Now you're acting like a child. Mind your own business! You just don't like her because Regina stands in between Emma and you. I could also tell you to stay away from Emma. She will be your death one day, you know that right?! She is just trouble, your charity project or I don't know. She is good but you don't have any advantages taking her with you on tour. Why do you even go on tour with her if not to lay her?”

 

Killian's patience snapped, his fist collided with Robin's nose, a loud cracking sound echoed from the walls.

  
Robin held his bleeding nose, looking at Killian shocked. “Bugger off, Jones!”

 

Killian wanted to say something but he just closed his mouth again, turned around and left Robin's apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, in that case I would choose the purple background, the one with the mist and the clouds, it's dangerous, mystique but also just dreamy and interesting”, Regina turned and nodded at Emma who entered Regina's small office slowly. “Well, Mr. Smee, if the Captain wants to sit together, it will be my pleasure, but I surly won't accept a decision above my head... No, he has no right and we have to figure out a tour name, because “Captain Hook and Emma Swan on tour” seems a bit... lame, don't you think? Well, you know what, send me the Captain's timetable so we can find a time to sit together soon. I have to go, bye.”

 

She sighed and tossed her phone on the table.

 

“Well, Ms. Swan. Nice to see you here, what can I do for you?”

 

Emma frowned, pulling her bag closer to her stomach. “Ahm, **you** asked **me** to stop by before work?!”

 

“Oh yes, I am sorry, I totally forgot. You know planning a tour with Captain “always right” is quite a challenge.”

 

“I thought you like challenges and besides, what is up with you two. It's a bit annoying and I really hate to hear nothing else from you two than harsh words against each other.”

 

Regina shook her head, sitting down. “Well, Ms. Swan, I have three appointments for you. It's nothing too big, but it's a start and you can promote your tour as well. Insofar the Captain is willing to decide and cooperate.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. She was so sick of this war between Regina and Killian. “Okay, before we talk about the performances, what do you do tomorrow evening?”

 

“What, another night out?”

 

“Wasn't so bad for you last time, was it?” Emma smiled broadly tilting her head and waiting for a response.

 

“Well, no, but nevertheless, I'm not interested in another evening at a club.” Regina's cheeks grew a shade pinker than usual.

 

“That's not what I would have suggested. What about dinner? You, Killian, Mr. Smee and I?! I know that Killian has nowhere to be tomorrow as it is our usual friends night and before you ask, yes, I am aware that I sacrifice this evening, but I am so sick of your constant feud. We can meet in public or in private at my place, or wherever you want us to be. I'll clear everything with Killian. So?!”

 

Regina breathed heavily, tapping with her pen on the desk pad. “Fine. Let's meet at “Marco's”, I'll order a table at seven. I think it'll be the best to be seated in a private room.”

 

“Great. I'll call Killian later. So, about the performances. Where, when and what kind of performances?” Emma was excited. Not only because of the fact that Regina finally got her three jobs, also because of the fact, that they'll meet the next evening to talk about the tour and hopefully compose the dispute between Regina and Killian. They talked for about an hour before Emma had to head for work.

 

The moment she left the office, Regina answered a call. The last words Emma heard before the door closed made her shiver. “You got to be kidding me - he did **what**? He'll suffer for this!”

 

* * *

 

It took Emma three hours to convince Killian to come and two more to convince Regina after she had stopped by the diner to cancel their plans but not telling why. It had been an exhausting shift for Emma. Thank god, there hadn't been many customers. Just the regular ones, who didn't mind a little alternation.

 

Now Emma and Regina were sitting at the table, waiting for Killian and Smee. It was ten past seven, Regina constantly murmured something about punctuality and respect and typical Captain while Emma just hoped that Killian won't stood them up.

 

Twenty past seven, Emma checked her phone the third time and Regina was about to get up, when Killian and Smee entered the room quietly. Smee pulled down his cap and apologised for the late appearance, while Killian just sat down opposite Emma. He didn't even look at her, his sunglasses still on his nose, not willing to doff of his leather jacket. A waiter entered the room, putting a tumblr of rum in front of Killian, who drowned the amber liquid in one go, ordering another one.

 

Emma eyed him suspiciously when she saw his bruised knuckles. “Killian?!”, she asked quietly, but was interrupted by Regina.

 

“So, Captain. How's your hand? Hope it hurts more than Robin's nose.”

 

Emma's eyes widened. She looked from Regina to Killian and then to Smee. He looked at her sadly and shrugged. The waiter came back and placed their drinking order on the table.

 

“Do you need another minute or did you decide yet?”

 

Nobody answered until Smee looked at the man friendly and asked about another few minutes. When he left, they fell into an uncomfortable silence until Killian suddenly got up.

 

“Sorry, Swan, that was a mistake”, he said and turned towards the entrance. Regina also got up, grabbing her coat.

  
“Stop!”, Emma yelled. Killian and Regina looked up, seeing that she was standing at the table, both hands pressed on its surface. “Stop acting like children. We are all adults. Can we please sit and talk?”

  
Regina exhaled sharply, but sat down again and put her coat on the stool next to her. Killian didn't move. His eyes were fixated on his shoes. Emma looked at Regina, Smee and finally at Killian, walking towards him.

 

She placed her hand on his cheek, drawing his attention towards him. “Killian, please. The whole tour will only work when we sit together and talk. Please. Do it for me. **You** told me to get a manager, **your** manager found her. Please, come to the table. Let us talk about everything. Stop acting like a moron!”

 

He took off the sunglasses and took Emma's hand. “Okay, I'll do it for you.” He squeezed her hand gently and went back to the table.

 

Three hours later they all sat in the bar which was attached to the restaurant. Robin has also joined the group, clinking glasses with Killian, laughing and patting him on the back. Emma sat there smiling. She was happy that most of the problems were history. She also was happy that Killian and Regina decided to push their past (about neither of them was willing to talk about) aside and focus on their jobs and the upcoming tour.

 

_They did decide the colour scheme for the posters, the flyers and the other merchandising. They decided in which states and cities they wanted to perform and where they didn't want to perform. They tried to decide on how many performances they wanted to do at all. While Smee and Regina had discussed the budget, Killian had pulled Emma aside._

 

“ _Are you alright, love?”, he asked careful because Emma looked a bit pale and also overwhelmed. She nodded slowly, looking over her shoulder towards Smee and Regina. Regina was very impulsive and heated but she had a tough time of it with Smee and his quiet, calm personality. Emma did understand why Killian stuck with him. “I'm sorry, Emma. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable. It's your first tour and I'm ruining it because of some selfish issues. I promise I won't let that happen again. What about I call Robin to apologise and smooth things over?”_

 

_Emma pursed her lips. “Okay, but to be honest, what about transferring this meeting to a place with more alcohol?”_

 

_Killian laughed and pulled her closer. “I love the way you think, love. There is a bar attached to this place. It's called Gepetto's. I'll call Robin to invite him over.” He kissed her temple and put out his phone to send a text to Robin who responded immediately and promised to come._

 

“How about “Captain Hook and wench on tour”?”, Robin teased Killian who clenched his teeth, shooting him a warning glance. Regina shook her head.

 

“Behave Robin, or I can't guarantee the Captain won't punch you again. Besides why did he in the first place?”, she asked interested, exchanging expecting looks with Emma.

 

“Doesn't matter”, both men answered simultaneous, sipping at their beers. Emma rolled her eyes, Regina shook her head annoyed.

 

“What about “Captain Swan and friends on tour”?, Smee suddenly asked quietly, looking around nervously. They decided earlier to have special appearances of some of their friends in different cities. Mostly Killian's friends but that didn't matter. Everyone went silent, looking at each other, thinking.

 

“I like it”, Regina finally said, leaning closer to Robin. Emma looked at Killian who smiled at her.

 

“Perfect, so we have a tour name”, Killian decided and raised his bottle, “well done, Mr. Smee.”

 

“Thank you, Captain”, his manager stuttered and sipped at his beer.

 

The next forty-five minutes they chatted and talked about the upcoming tour. Emma suddenly smiled and placed her hand on Killian's forearm. “I think I'll head home. I have to work tomorrow and I need some sleep.”

 

“Alright, I'll give you a ride,love.”  
  


“You don't have to.”

 

“I know, but I **want** to.” Killian grabbed her jacket and helped her in it, he grabbed his coat too, said good bye to the others and left with her.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Ruby, we are going to be late!”, Emma put on her earrings, looking into the mirror one last time.

 

“Can I go like that?” Ruby entered the room, she wore a tight black dress, with one strap over her shoulder. It ended mid thigh, showing off her long feet. Her hair were straightened, no red streaks in it, only her natural dark brown hair colour. She wore decent makeup, totally different to a normal Ruby outfit. She put on her high black heels, searching for Emma's eyes.

  
“Ruby, you look wonderful. I think I've never seen you in such a “modest” outfit and... Ruby, what's going on?”, Emma's smile faded instantly, watching her friend still looking at her with a half-hearted smile.

 

“Maybe Granny is right and I have to grow up?!”, she said smiling but it still didn't reach her eyes.

 

Emma shook her head. She knew her best friend and something wasn't right. “Ruby? I know you and either you won't tell or you cannot tell me right now. But I hope you'll tell me whenever you are ready.” She pulled her into a hug, holding her tight.

 

“Thank you”, Ruby said quietly, hugging Emma tighter. She breathed deeply and pushed Emma off herself. “Shall we? We won't let your Captain wait any longer, will we?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. “He ain't **my** Captain!”

 

“Yeah, right”, Ruby said chuckling and closed the door behind them.

 

Ten minutes later they arrived at the studio. It was the final episode of “world's next top dj”. The grand final show with after show party. Killian had invited them to New York and this time Emma was happy to accept the offer.   
  
She was going to meet some of the participants, she was able to see Killian live on stage as a juror and she was able to party with him afterwards. Some of the participants would perform with them on their tour and Emma was interested and excited meeting them.

 

She pulled out her phone to text Killian.

 

_We just arrived. Will we see us before the show? Emma_

 

She observed Ruby while they were waiting for an answer. Ruby seemed paler than usual. Emma tried to think about a time where Ruby didn't wear much makeup but she couldn't remember. Suddenly her phone buzzed.

 

**Swan! I'm glad you could make it. I'm afraid we won't see us before the show. Where are you exactly. I'll send Smee, maybe he can bring you backstage. I'm not allowed to leave the backstage area before the show. Too many crazy fan(girl)s. Killian**

 

_Standing next to a huge coffee and sweet booth. The walls in this section are coloured yellow, but I also see a purple wall in front of us. Doesn't make much sense, does it? It's okay, we will look for our seats and we will see each other after the show._

 

**No, it makes perfect sense. Smee is on his way and with you in a few minutes. Can't wait to see you again. This week was so crazy. I have to tell you about it later. Everyone here is a little bit tensed, I really could see a friendly, familiar face.**

 

Before Emma was able to respond, Smee appeared in front of the two women. Emma hugged him briefly, took Ruby's hand and followed Killian's manager to a small door behind the booth.

 

“Captain awaits you. It's good to see you again, Emma. Ruby, you... you look very pretty”, he said and blushed immediately. Emma thanked him smiling and looked at Ruby who also blushed. Two minutes later, Smee knocked at a door and opened Killian's dressing room.

 

Killian practically knocked Emma down, pulling her into a hug, lifting her up and spinning her around. Emma shrieked and wrapped her arms around Killian's neck. He pressed her against him, stroking her hair. “I missed you. So much. Two weeks had been much too long.”

 

"You are talking nonsense. We spoke nearly daily" Emma lowered her voice, her lips mere inches from his, her eyes flicking between his eyes and lips. She smiled broadly, before his lips connected with hers. Suddenly they were interrupted by Ruby and a petite red head, who needed to talk to Killian.

 

While Killian and the woman were talking, Ruby nudged Emma's arm. “Not **your** Captain, I can see that.” She winked at her while Emma rolled her eyes. But she blushed when she locked eyes with Killian who was still talking to the crew member.

 

A few minutes later Killian stood next to them. "Ruby, am I allowed to tell you how gorgeous you look!?", he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am sorry, ladies, but I am afraid you have to leave now, but I'm looking forward seeing you after the show. Come back to the door, Smee is bringing you now, we will drive to the after show party together, aye?!" The women nodded. Killian again looked at Ruby. "Beautiful", he said smiling before he turned slightly facing Emma, leaning close and whispering in her ear in a seductive voice, "Of course nothing can compare with your beauty, love. Enjoy the show. I see you later."

 

He kissed her cheek and watched them leave.

 

* * *

 

The whole show was spectacular. There were not only the last three participants performing, also some special guests. Emma enjoyed every single minute. After the first decision of the evening and saying good bye to the third participant, Ruby leaned closer. “Killian is looking at you the whole time.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Ruby, please stop it. He and I are just friends. Accept it. Besides, when will you tell me the truth behind your outfit and change in appearance?!”

 

Ruby leaned back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes were glued to the stage where an asian looking woman, Emma never had heard of before, performed.

 

“Ruby?”, Emma asked carefully, not wanting to upset her friend any more.

 

“It's nothing. Can we drop it please? I just wanted a change and as I told you, Granny also thought that it was time to stop behaving like a stupid kid.” Ruby got annoyed, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. Emma could tell, that she didn't want to say anything else about the topic.

 

“Sorry, Ruby. I think I'm just stressed. The whole tour coming up and that everyone still thinks that Killian and I are more than friends and me not knowing what I really feel and...”

 

Ruby turned with a surprised expression on her face. “So, you **DO** like him?”

 

Emma blushed. “Oh come on, Ruby, have you seen him? He is beyond attractive and he is smart and nice and a gentleman and of course I like him, but to be honest, I cannot tell if it is curiosity or kind of a celebrity crush or if it's just an intense friendship or more. I just know that he is totally different than any man I know. He is kind of old fashioned but also a modern man with a lot of money and a tight schedule...”

 

Ruby raised her eyebrows. “But he is a man who likes you and who was willing to change his schedule to go on tour with **you**. And that although he didn't want to go at all at first.”

 

“How do you know?” Emma was surprised but she also felt happy being able to talk with her best friend about it.

 

“Arthur. He talks a lot and he mentioned a fight Killian and Robin had about a two weeks ago.” Now Emma got curious. That was the time Killian broke Robin's nose. He never explained himself, he never talked about it after they had dinner and drinks with Regina, Smee and Robin. “Emma?”

 

Emma shook her head, searching for Killian on stage. She met his eyes, a big smile on his face. “What was the fight about?” She asked and turned her head to look at Ruby instead.

 

“Ahm, I don't know exactly. He just mentioned that Robin was mad because Killian was against his relationship with Regina and that Robin argued that Killian was just going on tour to be with you and...”

 

“Do you think that's true?”, Emma was shocked. Was it possible that Killian just wanted to spend time with her, that he still didn't want to go on tour, that everything was just a cover up for laying her?

 

The applause yanked Emma back to reality. She clapped her hands, searching Killian's eyes again, who looked at her irritated and quizzical.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian could hardly concentrate. Every five seconds he was looking for her until he finally found her. She was mesmerizing. During the performances of the guests, he only watched her, how she enjoyed the music, how she whispered with Ruby, how she was looking for him.

 

The elimination of the third participant was easy. He had talked with Emma about the last three and they ended in a heated discussion. She had a different opinion and she defended her opinion until Killian ended the discussion.

 

Now he was listening to Tokimonsta, also known as Jennifer Lee. He knew her very well, was fond of her music. His eyes drifted back to Emma, who was staring blankly at a point in front of her. Ruby was talking to her. It was hard to tell for sure, but it seemed as if Emma was very pale.

 

He watched her concerned, when the Tokimonsta ended her performance and the audience started to cheer and applaud. What were they two women talking about? Her green eyes met his, he tried to smile, tried to cheer her up and earned a small smile before the bright spotlight blinded him, so he had to turn his head and attention back to the stage.

 

After another hour of performing and criticising, the big decision had to be made. Killian was the last who had to talk to the participants before the three of them had to made their decision. He listened to the judgment of the others before he searched Emma's eyes one last time.

 

“ _My choice is not Ysabelle. She developed over the last weeks but now, now you have to admit she stagnated. She made bad decisions with her music choice the last two shows. She only has a sympathy bonus but you have to make a objective decision” Emma looked at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed to a thin line._

 

“ _And you think that Fido is the better choice? Just because he chose better music?” He shook his head, annoyed._

 

“ _Oh come on, Captain. You said yourself, that Fido made more progress. Can you remember the first time you came to my apartment?! The first time we started to discuss your work? You said that_ _he is too fixated on one style, that he is too afraid in trying something new. Now he tries something new and you say that's a mistake?! He does great music. You cannot deny it.”_

 

Killian smiled at Ysabelle and Fido, he thanked them as his colleagues did just moments before. He started at their beginning, talking about their progresses and developments. He leaned back and took a deep breath. His eyes wandered to Emma again. She was staring at him and she smiled, but he still wasn't sure if he was able to see her clearly.

 

“Fido, when you won your casting I knew you were a good dj **but** I could see that you were afraid of trying something knew. You hardly chose music out of your comfort zone. What happened three weeks ago? Why did you change your mind and choose the love song?”

 

He watched Fido shifting from one leg to another, staring at him, blushing. He took a deep breath before he answered honestly. He received many fan letters but there was one which inspired him to choose this song. It was from a boy from Ghana. A boy who told him that he lost a lot the last weeks, that he had to leave his country and that he now was looking for a better future and one of the few things he still was able to hold on to was this show, the music and the escape of reality when he listened to his music and that he wished he could express his feelings like Fido did through music.

 

“So you chose this song because of the boy?”, Killian asked a bit irritated, but Fido shook his head. He suddenly started to smile broadly.

 

“No, I chose this song because the boy was right, I forgot that I wanted to lose myself in my music, I forgot why I started to create music. I just wanted to win and stopped focusing on what was important to me.”

 

“And now you don't want to win anymore?” Killian again was irritated, his question triggered some laughters and some murmuring.

 

“Well, not with music I cannot represent.” Fido answered honestly but when he saw Killian's reaction he didn't look as confident as moments before. Killian thanked him and turned to Ysabelle.

 

“Ysabelle, how are you feeling?”, he asked, still leaning in his stool, eying her up and down.

 

“I feel great. It's an honour to perform in front of all these people and especially you and the two other judges.”

 

Killian nodded, his eyes falling on Emma. She was saying something to Ruby, pointing at Ysabelle.

 

“Well, I'm glad to hear that. How are your kids? Are they happy you are coming home tomorrow?”

 

“Very, yes, but they are also proud that I came that far.” She beamed at him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

 

“Understandable”, Killian cleared his throat, “I have the same question I asked Fido some moments ago, for you. Why did you choose the – in your case – rock song three weeks ago?”

 

Ysabelle's smile faded, she looked around nervously. “Well, I don't have a great story like Fido has, I think it just felt right choosing that song. I heard some people talking about the song and thought I could give it a shot.”

 

Killian nodded and thanked her. He looked at his colleagues and back to the moderator, who thanked the jurors and the participants. There was a small commercial break for TV and a short performance from a local dj for the audience in the hall, during which the judges had to decide who the winner will be.

 

The judges went off stage and came back after the commercial break and the announcement of the moderator that the three of them made their decision. The jurors sat down behind their desk, the two participants stood in front of them with the moderator who held an envelope in his hand.

 

* * *

 

Emma held her breath, taking Ruby's hand. She was nervous, what would their decision be and how did Killian decide? Ruby looked at her smiling.

 

“And the winner is...”, the moderator dramatically said, looking at Ysabelle and Fido. Emma looked at Killian, who looked at her directly. She couldn't make out his features. “Fido Pérez, congratulations!” the moderator said, when suddenly balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling. The applause was overwhelming. Emma sprang up, clapping and cheering. She was very happy for him. She tried to find Killian, but there were too many people on stage.

 

Fido cried and hugged everyone happily. Ysabelle also seemed to be happy but also a bit disappointed, she congratulated Fido and hugged the judges too. Emma smiled broadly. She thought about the last discussion with Killian about Ysabelle and Fido. Did he change his mind, did he really listen to what she said?

 

She was still smiling when they left the big hall and waited in front of the hidden door for Smee and Killian. They waited about twenty minutes until Smee finally showed up, apologising that it took him so long and that there was a bit of chaos backstage.

 

* * *

 

 

Another twenty minutes later Smee and Ruby left the car at the side entrance of the hotel where the after show party took place.

“And you are sure it is a good idea showing up with you at the main entrance? There will be many paparazzi, won't there?” Emma shifted in her seat, looking at him nervously.

 

“Emma if you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to come with me. Look, I think it doesn't matter if we show up somewhere together or not, there will always be gossip as long as we stick together and with our upcoming tour I would say it's impossible not to stick together.” He put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

 

Emma nodded. “You are right. Let's do it. Together. I don't be ashamed of being your friend – it doesn't matter what the others think, does it?” Killian laughed about the cuteness of Emma. She started the last sentence so secure but at the end she just looked like a nervous young schoolgirl.

 

“Come here”, Killian suddenly said and pulled her into a hug, “we don't have to do it.”

 

“No, but I want to. Just, don't leave my side, okay? I've never been to a huge event like that.”

 

Killian tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. “You'll get used to it. I promise I wont leave your side. We just get out of the car and walk inside. No interviews, eventually some pictures, no big deal. Promise.” He kissed her cheek and took her hand. “Come on, love, let's go.”

 

Emma took a deep breathe, squeezed Killian's hand and put on a smile. _I can do this. S_ he followed Killian out of the car.

 

 

 


	12. progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We now will find out a bit more about Regina and Killian's past and I have to say sorry - there is something you might hate me for coming up in this chapter too. There will be another chapter before they go on tour after this one - enjoy and leave a comment, please?!

Regina was furious. "How dare you, Captain?! I told you to leave Emma alone, so what's that all about? It's everywhere. How shall I handle that issue if you don't play by the book?" Regina tossed a magazine on her desk, looking at Killian angrily.

Killian took it just to put it back on the table again. "We are friends, I invited her and Ruby to the final show and after show party of "world next top dj"..."

"And where is Ruby on the pictures? I just see you and Emma, holding hands, laughing together. I just see a happy couple at an after party."

"Regina, please. I think you are overreacting." Killian shook his head, running his hand through his tousled hair.

"And I think you are understating. Don't play with Emma. She is my client and I am here to protect her and  **you** , Captain,  **you**  do not help in any way. Emma is a very talented young woman with a huge potential but she doesn't use half of it yet and she being overshadowed by you and your fame isn't helping."

"So, Your Majesty, what do you suggest? Shall I quit my friendship with her, be professional and just be with her on stage? Is it that you want?" Killian got up and looked at Regina angrily.

"Yes, I think  **that**  is exactly what I want. You say that Emma and you just are colleagues who go on tour in about a month. So proof it to me. No private meetings, no invitations to any events without asking for my permission. You stick to the timetable Smee and I prepared. That's it." Regina looked at him sternly.

"You will never forgive me, will you?", Killian suddenly asked sighing. Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head.

"You took advantage of a woman before, how can I be sure you won't do the same to Emma?"

"You know exactly that I  **never**  took advantage of her, you were there. You know the whole story. From the very first day. Stop pretending that I am the only one who was responsible. Why didn't you do anything? You knew the whole truth, I didn't – so maybe we all should start blaming  **you** , Regina."

"Out!", Regina's lower lip trembled, she was near to tears, "out or I forget myself. How dare you talk to me like that?"

"How dare you saying **I**  took advantage of Milah, you don't know anything about it. Anything", he yelled and stormed out of her office.

He was angry, furious, sad. How could Regina think so little of him. He took his cell phone and dialled a number before he realized who he was calling. He sighed and hung up again. He drove to his apartment, silenced his phone and went to his house bar to fetch a bottle of rum and an empty tumbler.

* * *

It felt like flying, Emma never played in a club like that. It was huge, there were five different floors and she had two gigs in one night. She had to admit, that Regina was a good manager. After her last performance at a frat party she was surprised that she got this gig.

The only thing that marred her happiness was that Killian declined her calls since the after party about a week ago. She didn't know why he declined her calls, why he never called back. Eventually he was too busy himself? Emma changed to another song, a new song she did to promote their tour. It was a mash-up from some of Killian's songs and two of her own new songs mixed up with her own voice. She didn't have the chance to show it to Killian, but Regina thought it would be a great promotion, so she decided to include it in her performance.

Suddenly she had an idea and started Instagram to start a live video. She smiled into the camera, turned it to the cheering crowd. After that, she filmed her hand while she switched to another song. After she ended the video she loaded it up and tagged Killian to promote their tour and let him know about the song. She also linked the video to Twitter and Facebook. Ruby would be proud of her.

Another topic she didn't understand. Ruby's behaviour the last weeks was irritating. She hardly talked to Emma during their shifts. She switched nearly all her shifts so she was working only at night. Every time Emma asked what's up, she assured her that everything was fine.

Emma shook her head, not willing to  **not**  enjoy her gig, not willing to lament or just think about the weird behaviour of her friends.

An hour later she thanked the crowd and went back to the backstage area. She took out her cell phone and checked her notifications. Over 800 in an hour? She sighed and started to read them. Most of them were likes and kudos but there also were some feedbacks.

After reading about forty different statements she tossed her phone on the table frustrated. She hated social media and she nearly had forgotten why she tried to avoid using it. There were so many negative comments about her using Killian's name to promote herself and her being a bad deejay and a slut, a bitch and other not very nice comments. But there also were some nice posts and compliments about the music and about her and her friendship with Killian.

Suddenly her phone rang. She sighed annoyed when she saw that it was Regina.

"Hey Regina, what's up?"

"Well that I have to ask  **you**! Why on earth do you post during a performance? No don't tell me, I think I get a headache. I told the Captain to stay away from you until the tour and now this is how you communicate with each other?! Can't you just call each other secretly? Why do you have to do everything in public?"

Emma's jaw dropped, she stared at the wall angrily. "You did what?! How dare you interfering with my private life?"

"Ms Swan, there is no privacy when it comes to you and the Captain. When will you understand that? Stay away from him or you will ruin the tour. Now concentrate, you have another gig in thirty minutes."

Before Emma could respond, Regina hung up. She wanted to scream, to cry, to yell at somebody, to run away, to talk to Killian, to dump Regina, to do anything. She sighed dialled Killian's number but as always he did not pick up, so she sent him a message.

_Regina called me and told me I have to stay away from you. Did she tell you the same? Since when do you listen to her? I am so mad. Why can't she or anyone accept that we are friends? Please, don't avoid me anymore. I need my friend, I need you! I miss you so much. I want to talk to you, discuss nonsense with you, stay up late and binge watch old movies or stupid tv shows. Killian, how can we go on tour together if we are not allowed to talk to each other? I have to perform in thirty minutes. I really hope to read a message from you afterwards. Wish me luck. Emma_

She put her phone back in her pocket and got up, she had to go to another dance floor and wasn't sure how long that will take. She was nervous. But she couldn't tell if she was nervous that Killian won't answer or because of her upcoming performance.

The moment she was sent on stage she saw him and her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey Ems."

"Hey."

"How are you doing? So you and the Captain, hu?"

"Fuck off, Neal. We are just friends, but I get that  **you**  don't understand that men and women can also be friends." She tried to pass him, when he held her back.

"Sorry, I didn't want to insult you. I miss you, Emma. Can we talk?"

"I need to go on stage."

"What about later?", he looked at her hopefully.

"I don't know, Neal. I think it will be the best if we don't."

He looked at her hurt. "I'll wait for you. Maybe you want to talk afterwards. I promise that if you send me away later, I will never annoy you again."

"Fine." She went past him towards the stage. Now she was even more nervous. Neal seemed to be miserable. She didn't want to admit, but she felt sorry for him. Maybe she was too hard on him, maybe she should give him the chance to talk. But first she needed to do her job.

The second gig went even better than the first. The crowd was more responsive (eventually because of the alcohol) but for Emma it didn't matter. When she started her promotion song, the crowd started to cheer and scream. Emma smiled her biggest smile, jumping with the crowd, enjoying her performance and forgetting everything around her.

Two and a half hours later she went off stage. She checked her phone. There were several new notifications. There were several pictures on Instagram where someone had tagged her. She smiled and sat down, looking at the pictures. The most of them were from fans, but there were three from Neal. He took the pictures from the side of the stage. One where Emma was deep in her music, bent over the turntables, smiling. Another one where she was jumping, her hair up, her headphones hanging around her neck, one hand raised up. The last one was from the front, Emma beaming, her arms above her head, her head tilted, one headphone tucked between her shoulder and her ear.

She shook her head smiling, looking around, but no one else was in the backstage area. She lifted her phone again, looking for a message from Killian but there was none. Just one from Ruby with a blinking interrogation mark and the twitter icon and another one from an unknown number. She opened the second message.

_You were stunning up there. Time for a little chat, babe? I would really like to catch up. Please?! I'm waiting in the VIP area. Neal_

Emma sighed, looking at her phone intensely. Normally she would call Ruby and talk about what she should do but she knew that Ruby would talk her out of it. And Killian... well, she surely wouldn't discuss meeting Neal with him. She just wished he would call her or send a message or anything.

She waited another ten minutes before she stood up and went to the VIP area.

* * *

Killian felt miserable. It had been two weeks since he spoke to Emma, two weeks since he felt her, saw her in person.

He got all her calls, all her messages and tags but he never responded. Now only two weeks were left until their tour started and he knew he had to do something.

He drove to Granny's diner. Maybe he was lucky and Emma was working. He opened the door and looked around the crowded diner.

"Hello Captain handsome", Granny looked at him with a tabloid in her hand, "Emma's shift is over in two hours. I'd appreciate if you come back later unless you are hungry and want to eat."

Killian looked at the elder lady and shook his head. "I'll come back later. I don't want to impose. Don't tell her I was here. It shall be a surprise."

He turned around and left the diner again. Granny watched him leave, smiling when Emma came into the diner with two full tabloids. "Everything alright?", she asked when she passed her boss.

"Yeah, now everything is alright again", she said smiling and went to the kitchen. The last two weeks she had to deal with a depressed and sad Emma, an Emma who was more than grumpy and who always said that she didn't know why but Killian ignored and avoided her.

As sad as Granny was that Emma was quitting her job for the next six months or more, she didn't want a miserable Emma. She loved her like her own grandchild, she only wanted her to be happy.

Two hours later most of the customers were gone and Anna was going to take over Emma's shift. Granny watched her eagerly, hoping that Killian would show up soon to pick her up.

When the doorbell chimed she turned her head and raised her eyebrows. She watched Emma smiling and walking over to him, she kissing him on the lips and hugging him briefly. Granny should have been happy if it weren't Neal instead of Killian who went into the diner some minutes ago.

Granny closed her eyes and sighed. It was non of her business but nevertheless she was disappointed and sad. She watched Emma leave with Neal. Five minutes later Killian entered the diner, just to be told he was too late.

* * *

Emma enjoyed the afternoon with Neal. He bought her ice cream, went with her window shopping and smiled like a school boy when Emma entwined their fingers after he took her hand.

„What are you doing tonight?" Neal looked at her smiling. Emma sighed, today would be her regular friends night with Killian but as he wasn't talking to her she had no plans.

„Nothing. Why? Do you have something on your mind?"

„Well, I thought maybe you want to join me, I'm deejaying and I thought you want to hang out with the others and me?!" He looked at her hopefully. That was not what Emma had expected.

„I don't know. I mean, everything is still new between us and I don't want to ruin everything by doing things too fast."

„You mean by hanging out with our friends like old times?" He let go of her hand and stepped away getting annoyed.

„Neal! That's not what I meant, it's just… they were never our friends and I really want to give us another try and by hanging out with the others…"

„What? Does it feel too real?" Emma's eyes widened. She couldn't understand why he got mad at her.

„No, Neal, stop it. You asked me if I want to come and I don't. I can't face your people already. Let's just find out if we can make it this time. Proof me, I'm not making a mistake." She stepped closer to him, cupping his face with one hand.

Neal sighed. „Okay, so when will we see us again? You said you have to work the next days and I will be away the next week. Then your tour starts right away."

„Right", she rubbed her neck, „I don't know the exact timetable, I just know I have to meet Killian soon to talk about the playlists. How about, we enjoy the rest of the afternoon together and I'll clear the schedule with Regina and Killian and text you tomorrow before my shift starts?"

Neal shrugged but nodded. He came closer and put his hands on her hips. „I just don't like the idea of being separated from you for that long. And I hate seeing him with you. I still don't understand why you like him and go on tour with him."

„Neal, it's pointless. We had this discussion several times before. You don't like Killian, you blame him for the death of your stepmother. I get this, but it doesn't matter to me. It was an accident and nevertheless, he is my friend, I like him and I trust him. Accept it, or not."

„Okay, babe. I just want to protect you", he kissed her softly.

„I don't need protection. Come on, let's grab some food. I'm starving and I'm cold."

Neal nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. Emma sighed and walked next to him quietly. When they stopped by a café she asked Neal to get her a coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich. He went to the queue in front of the counter and Emma put out her phone sitting down at a table the corner.

Three missed calls, two new messages.

Emma raised her brows. One call and one message were from Killian. The other message was from Ruby. She decided to open the message from Ruby first.

**Are you free tonite? Could you cover my shift at the diner? Ruby**

Really? What was up with her? It was the third time this week she asked her to cover her shift but besides these messages Ruby didn't talk to her at all. She decided to open Killian's message before responding to Ruby.

**Emma, I am so sorry I avoided you the last weeks. Maybe I am a coward but Regina can be very persuasive** **. It seems as she and I want the same thing for you but for her it doesn't include me in the whole picture.**

**I miss you! I wanted to pick you up today but you were already gone. Maybe tomorrow or any other day?! Will you still go on tour with me?! Hopefully yours Killian**

Emma sighed. She watched Neal coming back with a full tabloid. "I have to work tonight", she said and typed an answer to Ruby that she will cover her shift.

"What? Why?" Neal sat down and put a fries in his mouth.

„Ruby needs me, she asked me to cover her shift."

„Great. So you have a double shift and will be too exhausted to be with me tomorrow afternoon", he rolled his eyes and leant back in his seat.

Emma looked at him irritated. „Well, sorry, but my friend needs me. And besides, you could pick me up tomorrow evening after I slept a bit. You know I do not need that much sleep."

„Whatever." Neal looked around, avoiding her completely.

„Oh come on Neal, don't do that again. It is okay if  **you**  work late or go out with your mates or cancel our plans last minute, but when I help out a friend than it's a bad decision?"

„Mates? I really think you hang out with the Captain too much. Are you sure you working and not meeting him tonight?"

Emma shook her head and got up. „No, Neal, I won't do that again. Get yourself together and call me when you are ready. I am off so I can get some sleep before my shift starts. Thanks for the food." She left without waiting for an answer, hiring a taxi and driving home directly.

When she closed the door behind her, she dialled Killian's number.

* * *

Killian edited the song for the hundredths time, always finding something that didn't fit. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, getting annoyed and angry.

Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up without checking the caller ID.

„The Captain's speaking, how may I help you?", he asked annoyed and attended to his MacBook again.

„Oh. Uhm… Hi Killian", Emma said hesitating. She was irritated why he was that formal.

„Swan! I'm glad you called, sorry, I didn't check the caller ID before picking up", he said and started smiling when he heard her exhaling silently, „how are you, love?"

Emma now smiled and sat down on her couch. „I'm sorry we failed to meet us today. If I had known you were coming I've waited for you."

„It's okay, love. No harm done. So tell me, when will you work again and when do you have time to meet. Provided you want to see me again."

„Of course I want to see you. I missed you too. A lot. Tell me why you avoided me. It can't be because of Regina, can it?"

„Unfortunately it can. I am sorry", he scratched the spot behind his ear, clicking on a file on his Mac.

Emma sighed. „I don't want anybody to mess with our rela… friendship."

„Me too, love, me too. I am sorry."

„I'm working tonight and tomorrow at the diner."

„Doubleshift, love?", he asked tenderly, „You'll need some sleep afterwards. What about the day after tomorrow? You are free there? Or the weekend?"

Emma played with her fingers nervously, what should she do now? She wanted to see Killian again, but the day after tomorrow was the last chance to see Neal before the tour.

„I'm free at the weekend and the whole next week. I just have two shifts I have to work before the tour starts and that will be Tuesday and Thursday."

Killian nodded. „So how about I pick you up at Saturday morning and we drive to the studio to set up our playlist together?"

„How about noon?", Emma asked cautiously.

„Well Saturday noon it is then. I have a gig tonight, but if it's not too late, I will stop by the diner if this is okay for you. I always get so thirsty afterwards."

She heard the mischief in his voice and laughed. „Fine by me. You know where to find me. I'll go to sleep now. Killian?"

„Yes, love?"

„I'm glad you sent me the message and showed up at the diner today. I really missed you."

„I missed you too, Swan. Sleep well. We'll see us. Bye."

„Bye."

She hung up and Killian put down the phone, concentrating on editing his song. Suddenly everything made sense and half an hour later a new song was created.

He was smiling the rest of the day until he stepped into the club. He was greeted by some crew members and also the manager of the club. They went to the backstage area talking about the performance and the upcoming tour.

„What a coincidence." Killian looked up and froze. Neal was standing at the other side of the room, looking at him annoyed.

„Neal" Killian simply said before he sat down next to the manager.

„So, about your tour, how long will you be on the road?", the manager asked him and handed him a bottle of water.

„Six months, after that we will have a break of three months until we will be on the road again for six months."

„Wow, seems like a huge tour to me."

„Well, the Captain never does small things. He always wants to impress everyone around him, promise the world or in that case a tour."

„Shut up, Bae", Killian snapped at him annoyed.

Suddenly Neal got up and came closer, placing himself next to Killian on the couch. „So you want to tell me you take Emma with me because of her talent? Bullshit. You want to get closer to her, make out with her, sleep with her. Sick bastard."

Killian inhaled sharply. „Bae. Stop it. I can understand that you are frustrated that Emma broke up with you. I can understand that you are still mad at me. But you have no right in insulting me or her. She is a fantastic deejay and I go on tour with her because I think highly of her. And for the last time, she and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

The manager raised his eyebrows, watching Killian and Neal, but he didn't say anything.

„I know you, Captain, you do everything for a reason."

„I'm not your father, Bae."

„Oh shut up. You…" He got up, when Jefferson suddenly called him.

„Neal, let go. It's time for your performance. Leave the old man alone. He'll find out himself what a bitch Emma is."

„Shut up, Jefferson", Neal snapped at him, but followed him without looking at Killian or the manager again.

Killian shook his head and apologized to the manager. He briefly explained that he and Neal had a mutual past. About twenty minutes later they walked to the main stage, passing the stage Neal was performing on.

Killian shook his head. He would never understand how anybody could hire him. His music was average, he never tried anything new except the one time he stole Emma's music. Without knowing he clenched his fist. He got angry just thinking about how unfair and wicked this was from him.

He reached the stage, thanked the manager and went on the still dark stage. He put out his cell phone. There was a message from Emma.

**Good luck tonite. Emma**

He smiled to himself and plugged his USB stick in. He put on his headphones when the lights went on and a voice announced his performance. The crowd cheered, he pressed a button and the music started.


	13. surprise pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the tour finally starts - hope you enjoy it and I'm happy about every feedback I get.

It was Friday, half past one in the afternoon and Emma was exhausted. Since nine o'clock in the morning people came and went again, every booth, every single stool at the counter in the diner was taken. Emma hurried from the kitchen to the tables, behind the counter and back to the customers. There was not even the possibility to go to use the facilities.

The doorbell chimed and Neal entered the diner, looking for Emma. "Hey babe", he greeted her and kissed her cheeks when she rushed by him.

"Neal, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for you. As you see, we have a full house", Emma said when she placed two plates with burgers and fries down.

"No problem, actually I just stopped by to cancel our plans. I have to leave in two hours. I have another gig tonight."

Emma turned around shocked. "What? Neal, that was the last chance seeing us before I go on tour. I thought..." She looked at the customers who watched them eagerly. She lowered her voice and pulled him aside. "I thought we wanted to catch up, go to the theatre, eat something at Marco's and enjoy the night together."

She raised her eyebrows disappointed. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry, but I am allowed to play at the Cielo. That may be an one time opportunity."

"Yeah, whatever. I have customers", Emma said and turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Emma, wait", Neal suddenly said and grabbed her wrist, "please do understand, you know that this is a great possibility for me."

"Yes Neal, I do understand that it is a great possibility for **you** , but it's bad for **us**."

She yanked herself free and went towards the kitchen. "Oh come on, Ems. That's not fair." Emma shook her head but didn't stop. She was near to tears, angry and disappointed. "Do I at least get a good bye kiss?"

Now Emma turned and looked at him sternly. "I have to work. Text me when you land safely. We can talk later, or tomorrow or whenever you have time for me."

"You are unfair, Ems."

"Am I?", she now got angry, but she decided to stay calm. "Maybe, but I'm hurt. You know I can't leave the diner now and nevertheless you decide to fly to N.Y. earlier so you can perform somewhere."

"It ain't somewhere. Do you know how hard it is to get a job these days?"

"Thanks to you I know that. But you know what, it doesn't matter. Good bye, Neal." Emma walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. She didn't want to face him anymore.

"Everything okay, Emma?", Granny asked and went towards her. Emma shrugged but nodded.

"Can you make sure, Neal left, please?", she asked when her boss opened the door to the diner. Granny nodded, looking around.

"He is gone. What did he do this time?"

"Doesn't matter", she replied and went back out into the diner. Granny looked at her and shook her head.

Two hours later, the diner still was crowded but Ruby was already there to help. Emma noticed that Ruby avoided her completely. Every time she tried to start a conversation, Ruby blocked her. Emma sighed and sat down in one booth for a moment. She put her face into her hands and sighed deeply.

"Rough shift?" Emma looked up, the corner of her mouth shooting up in an instant. Killian pulled her up and into his arms. He held her close, closing his eyes and tightening his grip.

"Shifts over in thirty minutes. I'm afraid you have to wait until you can take her with you", Ruby suddenly said harshly when she passed them.

Killian looked at her irritated and whispered into Emma's ear. "What's up with her?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know, she acts like that for the last couple of weeks." When Ruby came back, Emma was still in Killian's arms and watched her friend.

Ruby shot them a warning glance, so Emma broke the hug and grabbed her tray. She looked at Killian briefly and went to a table to clear it.

"And hello to you too, Ruby. Everything alright, lass?", Killian asked, watching Ruby and Emma.

"Fine", Ruby growled, "you wanna eat something or just bugging the employees?"

"Ruby!" Emma and Granny said simultaneously. Emma was shocked she looked at Ruby irritated and hurt.

"Ruby, could you help me in the kitchen, please?", Granny asked and held the door to the kitchen.

"Sure", Emma's best friend said and followed her boss. Killian and Emma locked eyes.

"I'm sorry lass, if I've done anything wrong, I better should be the one leaving."

Emma went to him and cupped his cheek tenderly. "You didn't do anything wrong. Will you stay until my shift is over? I am free afterwards, my plans changed two hours ago." She sighed but tried to smile.

"Well, I'm famished, as long as we can eat something, I'm all yours", he answered and smiled at her.

"Good, sit down, I'll bring you something to drink as long as you wait." She pointed over to a booth next to the counter.

"That won't be necessary. Emma you can go. I'm sorry for Ruby's rudeness. I'll see you on Tuesday. Enjoy your weekend." Granny beamed at them, holding Emma's backpack in one hand.

"Uhm, is Ruby okay? Have I done something...", she asked looking at Granny irritated. Granny shook her head.

"She is alright. A bit stressed I think. Now go." The old lady ushered them towards the exit. Emma gave her the apron and tray and took the backpack as well as Killian's hand.

"Okay, see ya on Tuesday. Bye. Tell Ruby to call me."

Granny nodded and waved good bye.

"Does she suspect anything?", Ruby suddenly stepped up behind Granny watching her best friend leave. Granny shook her head and smiled at her sadly. "Good. Let's get back to work."

* * *

„The song is great", Emma said smiling. She stood behind Killian, who was sitting at his desk. Killian turned his head also smiling.

„Yeah, do you really like it?"

„Like it? I love it. How did you come up with it?" Emma bent over him to get a closer look at the editing program.

Killian closed his eyes, his senses fogged from her closeness, her scent, her hair tickling his neck and cheek. He cleared his throat. „Well to be honest, it was you who inspired me. I wanted to create something to apologize but there was always something wrong and I wasn't able to finish it. Until two days ago."

Emma turned her head, her face mere inches from his. „What changed? Why were you able to finish it?"

Killian looked into her emerald green eyes, swallowing hard before he answered honestly. „You called. Just hearing your voice inspired me. You always inspire me."

Emma's heart pounded so hard against her chest, she was sure Killian must hear or feel it at this moment. She didn't move, just stared at him speechless. She knew the feeling, he was also the source of her inspiration. Since the day she met him, she produced more music than ever before. „Killian, I…"

Like in slow motion, he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips on hers. Warning bells were ringing in Emma's head, but she still didn't move. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand to cup his cheek when suddenly her phone rang. She sighed and broke the kiss, avoiding Killian's look.

„Hello-o?", she answered the phone annoyed.

„ _Hey babe, everything alright? You sound a bit stressed."_

Emma straightened, the colour drained from her cheeks when she realized who was speaking and what she had done a minute ago. She cleared her throat, stepping away from Killian.

„Uhm, hey, uhm… no, I'm not stressed. Just working."

„ _Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to check on you."_

„Oh, okay."

Emma rubbed her neck, feeling more than uncomfortable. She didn't tell Killian that she was dating Neal again. He wouldn't understand, eventually talking her out of it.

„ _Okay, babe, I gotta go. You know... my gig. I call you tomorrow."_

„Uhm, no, I'm meeting Killian tomorrow to go through our playlist for the tour. It's better when I call you."

„ _You meeting the Captain tomorrow? Why can't you just talk to him over phone?"_

Emma rolled her eyes annoyed. „You do know I will go on tour with him the next six months, don't you? I will be with him the whole time, so don't get jealous now."

„ _As if I could forget that", Neal growled angrily._

Emma sighed. „I'll call you tomorrow. Good luck for your gig."

„ _Okay, Ems. Bye for now." Before Emma was able to respond he hung up._

„You alright, love? You look a bit pale", Killian suddenly appeared behind her, putting his hand on her upper arm. She turned around and looked at him, still holding her cell phone. She nodded, not breaking eye contact. _What the hell was she doing? She had to go. Now._

„Killian, I'm sorry, I think I should go."

„Why? Did I do something wrong?" Emma sighed sadly, looking at him from under her long lashes. She kissed his cheek.

„When will you pick me up tomorrow?" Emma asked changing the subject while she walked away from him.

„You wanted me to pick you up at noon, so how about eleven?"

„How about you pick me up in the morning and we'll have breakfast together? I told you my plans changed, so I'm free tomorrow morning." _Damn it, Emma, why are you changing plans for him?_

„As you wish. Will you tell me who called you?"

„Ahm, I don't think so." The next moment she took her jacket and went out of the door. „Bye Killian, see ya tomorrow."

Killian was left behind dumbfounded. He sat down at his desk again, running a hand through his hair not understanding what happened.

* * *

It was shortly after eight when Killian called Emma to be ready in half an hour. Emma put on a new pair of tight washed jeans and a black tank top. She left her hair open like Killian liked it, put hardly any make-up on. Twenty minutes later she went outside and waited for him.

He was punctual as usual although Emma nearly missed him. He revved up the engine and Emma turned her attention to the black Porsche. Her eyes went wide, she stepped closer.

"Whose car is that?", Emma eyed Killian and the car suspiciously.

"Mine?!"

"Since when?", Emma still couldn't believe her eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"For the last three years. Will you get into the car or will you just stand out there and watch?", Killian asked annoyed.

Emma rolled her eyes and opened the door carelessly. "Swan! Be gentle." Emma looked at Killian and rolled her eyes again.

"Really? It's just a car, Killian." She plopped herself on the seat and slammed the door closed.

"Out!", he suddenly yelled at her and pointed at the door.

"What?"

"Get out off the car!"

"Killian?" Emma asked, when he bent over her and opened the door again. "What are you doing?"

"I won't allow you being in this car when you don't treat it right."

"Seriously?"

"Aye", he answered sternly.

Emma sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry", she said although she did not understand his outburst. To proof her honesty, she placed her hand on his. "I didn't know that this car means that much to you. I think I'm not used to care for a… car. I never had one of my own."

He didn't move, only pulled away his hand. Emma sighed and got out off the car. She closed the door gentle and looked at him. Suddenly Killian nodded. He put on his sunglasses and put on his biggest smile.

"Hey beautiful. Wanna take a ride?"

Emma stifled a laughter, she didn't want to make him even angrier although his fake accent was hilarious and also kind of adorable.

"Sure, Captain."

She carefully opened the door and sat down, closing it more gentle than necessary. When she locked eyes with him he bent over and brushed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

Emma smiled at him, she fastened her seatbelt and placed her hand on his on the gearshift again.

He beamed at her and started the engine. With a smooth move he steered into the light traffic.

Emma has never been in a car like that. It felt like having butterflies in her stomach. She smiled and looked out of the window.

Killian looked at her and smiled. He had missed her so much and he loved when he made her smile, when **he** was the one who was the reason for her happiness. He intertwined their fingers, caressed her knuckles with his thumb. He brought his eyes back on the road and stepped on the gas.

Emma giggled. The feeling in her stomach became more and more intense. It felt like flying, it didn't feel like driving anymore. Every movement was swift, gentle. She didn't hear much of the engine what made the whole experience more irreal.

Suddenly Emma realised that they had left the city. "Where are we going?", she asked concerned.

"Well actually just to to pick up breakfast and then to the studio, but you looked so happy I thought we could take a ride first? Just for an hour or so?!"

"Oh Killian!", Emma squealed excited and squeezed his hand.

Killian was so happy. There was a point in his life he thought he would never drive a car ever again. Now he was in his most precious car with his most precious friend. He felt carefree, happy and relaxed. It even was no problem for him to just drive with his prosthetic hand. Next to her, he trusted in his skills and as relaxed as Emma was, she seemed to trust him too.

Three hours later they stopped in front of a café. When he got out and opened the door for her she fell into his arms. "Thank you for the ride. It was amazing. I… I don't know what to say."

Killian smiled at her. „Whenever you want, we can go again. I nearly forgot how I missed driving the car. That was until you gave me the courage to give it another try."

Emma looked at him speechless. „You mean, you didn't drove that car since…"

„No, I did not touch it since Milah's death. After the accident I thought I would never again place myself behind a wheel, but there was one point I needed to. Nevertheless, I tried to avoid being the driver as much as possible. I bought a cheap car, in which I did not felt too comfortable. It reminded me, that I had to be thankful that I was able to drive again, that I couldn't take it for granted. Until yesterday. I really missed this car. It was one of my most favourites. Thank you, Emma." He placed his arm on her shoulders and kissed her temple while he led her inside of the café.

Ten minutes later they came out again, their hands full with bags filled with food and a coffee tray.

Killian opened the door for her again and sat himself behind the wheel. "Ready?"

Emma nodded happily.

"Shall we find out how fast the lady is going?"

Emma beamed at him and fasten her seatbelt again.

"Let's go, Captain."

They interlaced their fingers again before Killian once more pulled into the light traffic.

Only one more week before the tour started and still a lot of work had to be done, so they decided to work as often together as possible. And neither of them did not enjoy it.

* * *

_She has never been in a restaurant like that before. There were huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, only male waiters all wearing tailcoats. The young woman at the entrance let them directly to their table, smiling when Neal nodded at her slightly and gave her a bill secretly._

_The tables were all covered in white and blue or red tablecloths, a beautiful modern table decoration and a candle placed in the middle of each table._

_Neal helped her to sit down, she blushed when he kissed her cheek, telling her for the forth time that evening how beautiful she was. She felt like a princess, her hair up, her purple dress with a low neckline and a black clutch matching her high heels._

_She was still looking around, admiring her surroundings when their waiter approached. Neal helped her decide and ordered a bottle of a very expensive sounding wine._

„ _I am so happy that you are here with me tonight", he suddenly said and took her hand. She looked back at him and smiled. „I am also happy that I could make it. I've missed you so much."_

_Their waiter came back with the wine and appetizers. They fell into a light conversation bringing each other up to date. They laughed and talked, touched and looked at each other happily until their food arrived._

_The food was beyond delicious. Neal's medium rare steak was perfect, he never ate a better one in his whole life. Also his side dishes, the potatoes and the vegetables were delicious. Her seafood plate was also a wonderful composition. The arranging, the taste and the quality, everything worth the high price of a three Michelin star restaurant._

_When they finished their dinner, Neal looked around nervously. Finally he plucked up courage and got up, standing right beside her. She looked at him bewildered, irritated and a bit embarrassed._

_"Neal? Oh my god what are you...", she started to smiled at him broadly when Neal dropped to one knee in front of her, holding out a velvet box with a diamond ring inside. She was so surprised, she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face._

_"Will you marry me?" his throat was sore, he was nervous and his hands were sweaty. But he knew it was the right thing to do, he knew she would accept. She couldn't refuse, not after seeing the ring he bought._

_It was not a simple ring, it was a braided gold and white gold ring with a huge diamond in the middle of it. It was the most expensive object he ever bought, the most expensive object he ever possessed, but nothing was too expensive for her. He would buy her the world if that was possible._

_"Yes, yes I do, Neal Cassidy. I will marry you", her smile got even bigger when he slipped the ring on her finger and put the box back in his jacket. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her._

_She laughed happily and started to cover his whole face with kisses. Some people around smiled at them or said aww or toasted to them, but neither Neal nor her noticed it. They were absorbed in their own little bubble, kissing and hugging each other like there was no tomorrow._

_He put her back to her feet and helped her to sit down. "Shall we order a dessert?"_

_She nodded happily, still looking at her hand and the ring. She was beyond happy and thought about how she could make it up to him. She smirked when Neal ordered two different desserts which they could share._

_"I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Neal stood up and kissed her again before he walked towards the restrooms. After he finished and washed hands he took out his phone. He checked the time and dialled a number._

_It rang four times until finally someone answered._

_"Hey babe! How are you?"_

"Hey! Thanks I'm fine, I'm working at the moment."

_"I thought you just have to work on Tuesday and Thursday", he answered and looked into the mirror._

"I'm not working at the diner at the moment, I'm with Killian working on our set list." _Neal heard Killian mumble something in the background but wasn't able to understand a word. Emma laughed and said something to Killian, but again Neal was not able to hear what she was saying. Probably she was covering the microphone._

_"Oh okay, I won't disturb you any longer. Will you call me tomorrow so we can talk before you leave?"_

"Sure, you having another gig tonight?" _Neal heard Emma laughing and clenched his teeth._

_"No, I am out with Jeff and the gang."_

„Oh, say hi to them from me", she laughed again, „okay, I have to go now or Killian will do something stupid. Bye."

„ _Bye, babe." Neal hung up again and put his phone back in his pocket. He fixed his hair, took a deep breath and went back into the restaurant._

_When he reached the table he beamed at his fiancé. He kissed her again before sitting down. The desserts already waiting on their table._

„ _Everything alright? You look a bit flustered." She tilted her head and took his hand._

„ _Sorry, I think the tension is falling off now and I start to realize that we are engaged", he squeezed her hand still smiling. „I love you, Tamara."_

„ _I love you too, Neal."_


	14. tour start

"Why are you even dating her?" Jefferson eyed Neal suspiciously. He helped him pack his things because they were already late.

"Business." Neal answered and stuffed another pile of clothes into the bag. Jefferson shook his head and went to the door.

"You know, if you mess with her, the Captain will destroy you?"

"As if the old man has any chance. She will never choose him. And I promise, when I am done with her, I'm also done with him. I'll destroy both of them. Emma is just a mean to an end or in their case, she **will** be his end."

Jefferson stopped, opening his mouth to say something but closing it immediately. He was shocked how much Neal turned into his father. His heart was filled with anger and revenge. Jefferson never liked Emma, but he knew she didn't deserve that and also the Captain didn't deserve what Neal had planned. However Neal was his friend and so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You coming?" Neal looked at him expectantly. Jefferson nodded and closed the door of the hotel room.

 

* * *

 

Emma was nervous. She had packed her things yesterday, now she was sitting in her apartment,looking around, not sure what to do. It was too early to go to bed and it was too late to go out. Besides Regina would kill her if she showed up with a hangover tomorrow. She checked her hand baggage again. Everything was there, nothing missing. She got up and went to her empty fridge, she checked on her electrical household appliances but everything was unplugged already.

She sighed and went back to the couch. She took out her phone and dialled Ruby's number. Maybe she was free tonight. She hated to leave without clearing up a situation. Ruby had been busy the whole week. Several times Emma did try to talk to her, but Ruby always blocked her. Like now. She only reached the voicemail box. Emma sighed again and started to talk after the beep.

" _Hey Ruby. I'm not sure if you will listen to this or not, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. I miss **us**. I'm leaving tomorrow and I have to tell you that I am a bit disappointed that you didn't even say good bye to me. I don't know what I've done wrong or what's going on, but I want you to know, that I am here for you. I am always there for you. I love you like my sister. Please don't shut me out of your life. Call me or text me when you get this. Love you. Bye."_

She hung up and fell into the cushions of her couch. She closed her eyes but her apartment felt very depressing at the moment. She thought about it and dialled Neal's number.

 **The person you are trying to reach is not accepting calls at this time** a friendly woman's voice said before the call was ended abruptly.

Emma got angry, she felt so antsy, she had to get out of her apartment. Now. She dialled another number, hoping that it was okay to call the night before they started their tour together.

"Good evening, love. Are you alright? Getting cold feet or just being nervous?"

Emma sighed but smiled immediately after hearing Killian's voice. "I feel restless, antsy, nervous. I want to drown a whole bottle of tequila or rum or whatever. It's like having ants under my skin. I'm thinking about what I've forgotten to pack or do and that makes me even more nervous. What shall I do, Killian?"

"Relax, love. You want some company? I can come over or pick you up and you can spend the night at my place?!"

"I don't know", Emma answered honestly, "I don't want to bother you and..."

"Lass, you never bother me. Just tell me if I shall come to you or pick you up." Emma bit her lower lip nervously. "I can hear you think. I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Take everything with you what you need on the tour. We'll start from my place tomorrow. Is that okay for you, lass?"

"Yes", Emma finally answered and started to smile broadly, "thank you Killian."

"You are very welcome, love. I'll help you with your bags, so just stay at your apartment."

Emma wasn't able to respond as Killian hung up hastily. She looked towards the door. There was just a big suitcase, in fact a trolley which could be easily carried and her backpack which was her hand luggage. She instantly got nervous, thinking about what else she should take with her.

She still was lost in her thoughts when her doorbell rang. She opened the door preoccupied without looking though the peephole.

 

* * *

 

"You should always check before you open a door. It could be a mass murderer or an insane fan or someone you don't want to see."

Emma couldn't stop herself and hugged Killian. She kissed his cheek and held him close. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"You alright, Emma?"

She nodded without letting go. She needed this right now. Killian made her feel better, calmer, happier. She kissed his cheek again and broke the hug.

"Sorry and thank you. I needed that." She blushed, her eyes dropping to the floor embarrassed.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "A hug?"

Emma nodded and blushed even more. "I know that's stupid, but..."

Suddenly Killian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her again. He lifted her up and looked into her eyes smiling. He pressed his lips on hers and put her back on her feet.

"It's not stupid at all. I nearly forgot how I felt before I went on tour the first time. And I was all by myself. Well I had Smee, but that was totally different." He smiled and winked at her and took her trolley. "Let's go, shall we?! Do you have everything?"

Emma nodded slowly, not able to look him in the eyes. She felt guilty because she let Killian kiss her on the lips but when she was honest she also enjoyed it. This was another reason she missed Ruby. She wanted to tell her how she felt, her struggles and she really really needed Ruby's advice.

"Emma?" Emma looked up, she met his cerulean eyes, getting lost in them immediately. "Lass are you sure you are alright?" He let go of the bag and stepped closer, touching Emma's upper arm.

She looked at him shocked. "I... I am... sorry, Killian, I think I was deep in thoughts... I... let's go, okay?"

"Emma, if you don't want to go on tour you can still back out. It's okay, nobody is angry with you." He sighed but smiled instantly. "Okay Regina might be... a little... or eventually she would practically flip out, come here and drag your very nice bum to LA herself."

Emma started to laugh. "Yeah that's exactly what Regina would do." She stepped back and bent down to grab her back pack. Suddenly she turned her head, her cheeks flushed. "Wait, did you say I have a nice butt?"

Now Killian blushed and scratched behind his ear. His eyes darted between her eyes and her butt. "A very nice one."

Emma smiled, turned and took his hand. "Come on, Mr. nice guy, let's get out of here before I reconsider."

She wanted to take her bag, but Killian stopped her. "I'll take this one." Emma nodded, again meeting his eyes, again getting lost so easily.

She locked her door and followed Killian downstairs. He led her to his Porsche, putting her bag into the trunk. "Straight to my place or do you want to go on a ride again?"

Emma bit her lower lip. She started to beam at him. "How about a ride, we grab something to eat and go to your place?"

"Well, that's a deal." He helped her into the car and went to his side. When both of them fastened their seat belts he looked at her. "You won't sleep tonight, will you?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't think so. I am so excited, I can't even think about sleeping."

Killian shook his head and laughing. He switched on the radio, started the engine and took Emma's hand. "Ready love?"

Emma smiled at him and nodded. He kissed the back of her hand and entwined their fingers before he stepped on the gas pedal and left the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ms Swan! I was surprised not to find you at your place", Regina said annoyed, "how'd come?"

Emma blushed but Killian just took her hand and pulled her into his side. "Well, Your Highness, I think neither Emma nor I have to give account to you." He entwined their fingers and started walking towards the gate.

"Wait!" Regina suddenly called, hurrying to gain on. "You are right but whether you two are a couple now or not, it's kind of my business. Mr. Smee and I have to know everything to protect you from any scandals. And this", she waved between them, pointing at their joined hands, "this clearly summons a scandal."

Killian and Emma exchanged looks before he let go of her hand. Regina was right. Whatever was going on between Emma and him had to be something more or less private and hidden. He did the whole tour to prevent them from making scandals and yet here he was holding hands with her in public.

"My apologies, lass", he suddenly said and looked at Emma and then at Regina. "You are right. I think I speak for both of us, we are not a couple, we are just excited and nervous, especially Emma as it's her first tour and that's the reason I picked her up yesterday. We stayed up most of the night talking. Nothing happened." He smirked and Emma blushed.

"Well than I assume everything is okay. Let's go, we need to catch a flight", she said and turned around just to turn her head again and add with a stern voice, "but no holding hands, touching or kissing in public anymore. Is that clear?"

"Yes Your Majesty", both answered, bursting into a laughter.

"Hell, that starts really great", Regina said sarcastically, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They walked to their gate, meeting Mr. Smee there. They went on board and got seated first class. Emma was stunned. She has never flown first class before. Regina and Smee talked about the upcoming days while Emma looked around nervously.

"Are you alright, love?", Killian leaned closer and practically whispered into her ear. She turned her head and shook it slowly.

"I'm so nervous. I never flew first class and I feel like I'm getting sick." Emma looked down, she felt awful. Her stomach convulsed and her breath hitched.

"Emma, look at me", Killian placed his hand on hers, "look at me, love. I know you are nervous, but I assure you everything's gonna be alright. As long as I'm with you, I'll protect you. I promise."

Emma looked into his eyes, searching for a lie, but she didn't find it. She nodded and instinctually closed the gap between them to press her forehead against his. "Thank you again, Killian. I don't know what I would do without you", she said honestly, searching his eyes again.

Suddenly everything faded around them. She started to caress his cheek, still staring into his deep blue eyes. His smile faded while he cupped the back of her head. Like in slow motion their lips connected, sending electric waves through their bodies.

Emma pressed herself against him, he entangled his hand into her hair, pulling her closer. They shifted their heads to deepen the kiss. Within minutes they were absorbed in a heated kiss. Enjoying the moment, easing the tension built up the last days.

The captain's voice welcoming everyone on board interrupted them. They slowly broke the kiss, again looking into each other's eyes. Emma blushed and looked down, but Killian silently lifted her chin and placed another quick kiss on her lips. "It's okay", he said voiceless and smiled.

They sat back, their cheeks flushed. Without noticing their hands found each other's, interlacing their fingers and squeezing the other one gently.

The airplane took off, the duration of flight was six and a half hours to reach their destination. After about fifteen minutes Emma leaned against Killian's shoulder and fell asleep.

He smiled to himself, happy that she finally found peace. He kissed the top of her head and placed his head on hers, also dozing off immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma's eyes went wide. She stepped into the large suite, unwilling to believe that this was where she would stay the next two days. She wasn't used to this kind of luxury and she would have never booked a suite like that, but there had been a mix up and so she ended in that suite with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge living area, a kitchen and another spare room.

Killian bumped into her. His mind was at the reception.

_There had been a mix up with their booking. Their reservation had been cancelled although they received a confirmation two days ago. Regina started to yell at the young woman behind the counter, while Mr. Smee was the one who tried to fix the problem more quietly._

_Killian on the other hand was watching Emma, who was getting paler and paler the more Regina yelled. At some point he had dragged her outside, leaving their managers alone to fix the problem. He hated that the tour had to start like that. He hated that Emma looked like she wanted to go home again, as if this whole idea of going on tour was a big mistake._

" _You alright, love?" His voice was calm and soothing._

_Emma shook her head. She looked at him and tried to smile but failed._

" _I know, it's much, but I assure you, our manager have everything under control. There can always be a mix up or a problem, but that's one reason we have managers. They handle this issues for us." He stepped closer but Emma just shook her head._

" _Okay." She knew her answer was weak, but she didn't know what else to say. She felt like she wanted to smoke a cigarette only to calm her nerves. She looked around and found a small stonewall nearby. Slowly she went there and sat down, pulling her MacBook out. After plugging in her headphones, she opened her editing program and started to work._

_Killian looked at her in awe. Although this was neither the time nor the place to work, she simply did it. He took a picture and sat down next to her. He also wanted to do something productive, so after telling Robin, they landed safely, he opened Twitter and co and updated his states._

_**_**@DJ_Captain_Hook** _ ** _ __Finally in @LA with @Emma_Swan_DJ – barely arrived and already working :)_ _

__He posted the picture on Twitter, Instagram and Facebook smiling at himself every time he looked at the picture. Within minutes there were over hundred responses on Twitter and Instagram. He was still reading some of the comments when suddenly Regina appeared in front of them telling them that they finally found a solution._ _

_Emma looked at Killian but stepped aside immediately apologizing again. She felt like a child, lost in the sensation of being something important and special. She looked at Killian who tossed his bag next to the leather couch in the living area. Regina and Smee entered a minute later._

_"...and you can take the couch in the living room", Regina ended the sentence, nodding at the couch Killian was lying on. Smee nodded, closing the door. Emma furrowed their eyebrows. She didn't want to be alone, especially not the first night on tour. She looked at Regina and opened her mouth. "No, Ms. Swan, you and the Captain won't sleep in one room."_

_Emma pouted and looked at Killian instantly. He locked eyes with her, exactly knowing what she was thinking. "I'm afraid you won't be able to stop her sneaking into my room, Regina."_

_Regina sighed and looked at Emma who was still looking at Killian surprised. How did he know? Was she really like an open book to him? "Fine, but please don't have sex in there while I am in the room next to you."_

_Killian started to smile and lied back down, Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She shook her head irritated and started to walk to one bedroom, her back back hanging loosely over her shoulder. She didn't want to discuss her and Killian's friendship with Regina again._

_She closed the door while she heard Killian's annoyed voice telling Regina that they just were friends and nothing will happen. She smiled thinking back to the first night they shared a bed together and the look on his face. She assumed that Regina had a similar at the moment._

_She sat down and put out her cell phone and MacBook. She checked her notifications. Her eyebrows shot up, there were over 200 notifications on Twitter, Instagram and Facebook and only one other message from Granny, asking if she was alright._

_She briefly texted her back and opened the MacBook. They had about five hours before they had to get ready for their first performance. Logging in on Twitter she started to read the original post from Killian and the comments below._

_Half an hour later the door opened and Killian slipped into the room. "You alright, Emma?"_

_She looked up and nodded but she also patted next to her on the bed, inviting him to join her. "Maybe I could use some company."_

_"Glad to hear that. I'm sorry about Regina's comment before."_

_"Don't apologize for her, Killian. It's non of our business if she doesn't believe us." He nodded and shifted closer. "Nice picture by the way." She smiled at him and turned the MacBook so he was able to see the tweet._

_He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder, offering her his chest to lean on. She accepted happily and scrolled down a bit. "Do you read the comments from your fans?"_

_"Sometimes I scan them, they are too much and sometimes they are just nasty or crazy. But there are always some sweet ones and some encouraging ones. Mostly I read the ones where I am tagged in. Hardly any fan has the courage to tag me, but my friends and other celebrities do it."_

_Emma looked up at him. "Thanks for the advice. I started reading the comments and you are right there are very nasty ones and also some creepy ones." She shifted so she was able to look at him easier. "Do you know how many ship us?"_

_"Ship us?" Killian raised his eyebrows._

_"Yeah, as a couple, there is a downright war about if we are a couple or not. We have many shippers, but also mean fans who say that we never can be a couple as I am too young for you or that I am not worth being with you or that I am just using you and your reputation." She sighed, looking back at the MacBook._

_Suddenly Killian's hand was taking hers. "Look at me, Emma. You shouldn't read comments. I know how mean people can be, especially when they have an opinion or they hope or dream about something. As long as we know what we have and what we are everything is alright." He kissed her forehead. "Let them talk. You are a great dj, you make wonderful music, you are dedicated to your passion, you are a great person, Emma. Never let anybody tell you something else. You are special in so many ways." He kissed her forehead again, pulling her even closer._

_Emma's eyes watered, she couldn't look at him any longer and looked at the keyboard. "Thank you, Killian." She was so happy having him around. He always knew what she needed to hear, always was aware of her feelings and the emotions she was going through. "Thank you", she whispered again, this time looking at him smiling shyly. She closed her MacBook and snuggled closer, enjoying his warmth and the feeling of being safe._

_Four hours later Smee found them still snuggled up but asleep. He woke them gently telling them that dinner was ready. The four ate together, Regina and Smee were talking about the evening while Emma and Killian just listened._

_Emma was getting more and more nervous, checking the time every few seconds. She hardly ate something, was too restless and nervous. Killian's attempts in soothing her failed this time. Finally she got up and went into the bathroom. She took a shower and changed. She braided her hair into a side braid and returned to the living area about forty minutes later. Killian joined her five minutes later._

_He sat next to her, pulling her into his side, rubbing her upper arm soothingly. Another five minutes later Regina and Smee went into the room, looking at them expectantly. They got up, still holding hands. Emma was wearing tight dark blue jeans and two long tank tops. She also wore her swan necklace and a bright green shoelace around her left wrist._

_Killian was wearing a dark blue jean and a grey button down shirt and a dark vest. His necklaces was hanging around his neck, his sleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms and a matching shoelace around his right wrist._

_"Car is ready, let's go." Regina said and went to the door. Killian looked at Emma and pulled her into a hug._

_"Do you have everything?" She nodded still hugging him, pulling him a bit closer. "I'm with you. It's like every other performance only that you have the honour to perform with me." She pushed him away a bit and he winked at her. He placed one last kiss on her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go, love."_

_Emma put her arm around his waist and smiled broadly. "Yes, let's go." Smee followed them and closed the door smiling. He hasn't seen Killian that happy in a long time and he knew that the tour wasn't the (only) reason._


	15. the tour - pt 1.1

Emma was flying high. The crowd in front of her was not more than a sea of hands up in the air. It was overwhelming, surreal and beyond her imagination.

She looked at Killian smiling who just nodded back. Emma kissed his cheek and climbed up the table with his help. The crowd started to scream and cheered even louder.

Killian gave her the microphone, a spark of electricity rushing through them when their fingers brushed against each other's. They stared at each other for a moment longer before Emma turned around and started to speak.

"How are you feeling?" She shouted and the crowd cheered. "You are awesome, guys. Captain Hook and I are so happy to be here with you. This is the first show of our tour and we have some surprises for you." She turned her head, looking at Killian briefly who was adjusting the music.

"But before we give them to you, I wanna hear you! Where are the ladies? I wanna hear you scream for our handsome Captain Hooooooook!" The girls started to scream and cheer, Emma beamed at them and started to stare at Killian who was done preparing and joined her on the table. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making Emma blush.

He took the microphone and greeted the ladies before he turned his voice to the men. "Ah it's so good to be back here in LA. You guys are the best and this time I have the lovely Emma Swan with me. Let me hear if you are as happy as I am to have her here!"

The crowd started to cheer making Emma blush again. "We have a new song for you. Especially made for this tour and for you guys! Do you wanna hear it?" The crowd screamed again making Killian chuckle. "Well, that response was impressive. Shall we show them our work, love?"

He looked at Emma directly who got lost in his eyes, her senses overstimulated by the heavy beat in her ears and the bright light around her. His closeness wasn't helpful either. Emma nodded slowly and bent down to press the button.

Several guys started to whistle, Killian smiled broadly, Emma blushed again. A mashup from some new stuff and the hit „Los Angeles" from Sugarcult filled the room. Killian took a t-shirt gun and fired it into the crowd. Six shirts later he grabbed Emma's hand and started to dance with her.

She circled him, placing her hand on his hook for support. He placed his hand on her waist and squeezed it gently. Emma pressed her lips into a thin line, holding her in check not to reach out and kiss him right there on the table. She could see Killian's own struggle. He shook his head slightly and jumped off the table, adjusting the music again. Emma cleared her throat and took the microphone. „How did you like the song?"

Cheering, clapping and whistling filled the room again. Emma was proud. „Enjoy the rest of the show!" The music changed to something spicier, Emma swayed with the rhythm, the crowd following her moves. She looked at Killian who nodded at her and she knew what to do, she waited until Killian was in front of her and jumped into his arms.

He held her close, their hearts raced, their faces flushed and just mere inches from each other's. Their noses nearly brushed against each other. They beamed at each other, Killian's fingers digging into her back, pressing her against his firm chest.

Before the situation escalated, Emma pressed her hands against his chest and pushed herself off him. She walked behind the turntables and put on her headphones, smiling at Killian who joined her and nudging him with her shoulder.

An hour later their performance was over, another guest star took over from them, shaking Killian's hand, kissing Emma's cheeks. They grabbed their things and left the stage.

In the backstage area they finally were alone, still in high spirits from their performance. They looked at each other but didn't say a single word. They slowly moved towards each other never breaking eye contact.

When the tip of their shoes finally bumped into each other's they couldn't hold back any longer. Their hands were all over each other suddenly, their lips meeting each other's in highest anticipation. Emma moaned into his mouth when their tongues collided, the tension between them on the highest peek when they suddenly heard Regina's laughter. They broke the kiss and turned away from each other.

Emma was still panting, kneeling down, searching something in her bag, trying to calm down and arrange her hair.

Killian on the other hand took out his cell phone faking a call, running his hand through his dishelved hair. The door opened a moment later.

"Well done, well done. The performance was a total success. We sold so much merchandising, some bloggers already posted their critics and there are so many posts on Twitter, Instagram and co using our hashtag #captainswanontour - you did it. You really did it." Regina beamed at them but froze for a moment when she looked at them. However she decided to keep her mouth shut. "Well, we are sold out tomorrow. The last tickets were sold an hour ago. Congratulations."

Emma looked at Killian and smiled, he mirrored her and looked at Smee who nodded happily. "Well done, Captain. M'lady." He bowed slightly when his cellphone rang and he excused himself.

Regina eyed them one more time before she followed Smee. "Car is ready in ten minutes."

"Can we stop for a quick midnight snack somewhere?" Emma asked hopefully, earning an irritated look from Regina.

"Haven't you eaten something some hours ago?"

"Performing is very exhausting. I'm famished too and you saw how much **I** ate. Additionally we still have a jet lag, so be lenient, Regina." Killian stepped closer, taking Emma's backpack. She looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Fine. We'll fetch something on our way to the hotel or can't we order something in?"

Emma nodded again. "Food is food. I just need something to eat that's all. I'm happy with a sandwich or a grilled cheese or any fastfood we can find."

"Good. I will see what I can do." Regina left them while taking out her cell phone.

"How are you feeling, Swan? Besides hungry I mean."

She looked at him shyly. "Good, no even better than good, great. It was so exciting out there, so intense. The people, the cheering, the lights, the music - my music, your music - OUR music. Killian it was..." She blushed when she saw his amused expression.

"You are adorable when you are excited, Emma, I..." Suddenly the door opened and a dark haired man with a camera in his hand entered, starting taking pictures of them.

"Bloody hell, how did you get in here?" Killian jumped forward and grabbed the coat of the intruder, pressing him against the wall.

"I...Mr. Jones... Regina... please stop... I..." The man stuttered nervously and rose his hands up in surrender. When the door opened again and Regina entered he sighed relieved.

"What are you doing, Captain? Let go of him. That's Graham Hunt, he is our tour photographer."

"Our tour photographer? Are you serious? Why do we need a bloody photographer?"

"Calm down, Captain. He is the best photographer we could hire. He is discreet and he knows what he is doing. We want to prevent that anyone publishes pictures we don't want to be published." She looked at him directly and went on. "Graham is the only one allowed on stage, in the backstage area and anywhere near you. All pictures are automatically tagged with a specific number, the date and time."

Killian let go of Graham and stepped back, still eyeing him suspiciously. "You cannot burst into a room snapping pictures of us and don't expect being threatened."

"I apologise for that. I thought Regina or Mr. Smee did inform you about me. You know I try to shoot realistic, dynamic pictures which show how you really are, not boring ones or fake ones like people do for promotion. Look." He stepped closer and gave Killian his camera. Killian gasped and raised one eyebrow surprised.

"Swan, you have to see these. These are amazing. You look stunning." He looked up, searching Emma's eyes and back to Graham. "I didn't even realise that there was someone else on stage."

Emma who had watched the whole scene in horror looked at Killian and Graham and stepped closer. She peeked over Killian's shoulder and her jaw dropped. There was a picture of her on the table, her arms up in the air, her face flushed, bright eyes. She looked happy and excited. Another picture showed her up in the air, it was taken when she jumped off the table into Killian's waiting arms. Her hair up in the air, her eyes full of trust and happiness. Another picture showed the two of them pressed together, almost kissing, their eyes shining even brighter, full of admiration and satisfaction.

Emma looked at Graham who smiled at her. "You two are wonderful motives. Your natural beauty and the dynamic between you two is wonderful. You are two naturals." She blushed and looked at Killian who smiled at her. He gave him back the camera.

"You cannot publish this one", Killian added and looked him in the eyes directly.

"I know, Captain. I have strict orders. All pictures have to be shown to Regina first. She decides which ones will be published and which ones not."

"What happens to the ones which won't be published?" Emma asked curiously.

"They will be deleted." Graham smiled at her friendly.

"You cannot destroy such art. Save the ones which are not going to be published and give them to me", Killian suddenly said.

"I am sorry, Captain, but that won't be possible." Regina stepped forward and shook her head.

"Regina. These pictures are wonderful. It would be a shame if we destroy them. Save them on an USB stick which is password protected. No one except us will see these pictures. I swear. Killian and I will sign something if necessary. But please don't delete them." Emma hated to beg but seeing these pictures was worth begging. Suddenly she felt Killian's hand squeezing hers. She looked at him and he nodded.

"She is right, Regina. This feller is a talented one and these pictures are too beautiful to destroy. Have you seen them?"

"I think I already saw too much. But fine by me. We will save them and not destroy them. Hunt, you have to come with us. We have to talk about what you are allowed to shoot and what not. I am not willing to look over thousand picture of you two in compromising situations or positions." She shivered but then shrugged.

Killian grabbed Emma's hand again and followed Graham and Regina. "No holding hands, Captain." Regina's voice cut through the quietness. Immediately Killian let go of Emma's hand and scratched behind his ear making Emma smile.

Smee waited outside at the car, he opened the passengers door for Killian but Regina was quicker. She sat down, leaving Emma, Killian and Graham to sit in the back. "I can take my motorcycle if you tell me where you are going."

"You are coming with us. We have to talk and why not starting the conversation with everyone around?" Regina looked at him sternly before she closed the door. Killian sighed and helped Emma sit in the middle, he followed her and put his arm around her protectively, pulling her closer. Graham paid them no attention, still focused on Regina. Smee started the car and headed to a small diner.

They were the only customers, all pressed into a tiny booth. Again Killian was tugging Emma to his side. When their food arrived Emma couldn't hold back any longer. She started to bolt, popping everything she was able to grab into her mouth.

Regina watched her with big eyes, her words dying in her throat. Killian slightly squeezed her thigh. Smee didn't say anything while Graham looked at her disgusted. "That's gross. How can you eat so much in so less time? It's all yours, we won't steal your food and there is plenty left in the kitchen for sure."

Emma blushed and looked down embarrassed. She was used to eat quick and much. Being in foster homes and with foster families did make a mark. She sometimes forgot that being hungry didn't automatically meant to gobble. She mumbled something when she felt Killian's hand on her thigh again.

"Have you never had a jet lag and an after-performing-hunger?! That's the worst combination. Being on adrenalin for the whole day or longer blocks your senses and when finally the hunger comes back you don't know how to still it fast enough." He threw some dirty glances over the table. Regina shook her head but didn't say anything, Graham still watched Emma disgusted.

"Well that is something I don't want to find on a single picture. And you are right, Hunt, that is disgusting." Regina finally broke the silence, turning her attention back to the photographer and his job.

Emma excused herself and hurried to the bathroom. She pulled out her cellphone after splashing some water on her face.

Hundreds of social media notifications, none messages or missed calls.

She sighed and decided to send a text to Neal and Ruby.

**First performance is done - it was overwhelming and so exciting. Hope everything is alright? I'll go to bed now. Hope to hear from you soon. E**

She put the phone back into her pocket and went back to the others. Half an hour later Regina, Smee and Graham were still discussing the handling with the pictures.

Emma was snuggled up against Killian, her head rested on his chest, her hair covering her face. She did hear him say something but she didn't understand it. Some minutes later she felt strong arms lifting her up. She buried her head on his neck and doze off.

* * *

She woke the next morning in a large bed. Her hand collided with something warm making her open her eyes. She smiled finding Killian next to her. He was sleeping on his back, wearing a black shirt which rode up in the night and exposed part of his toned stomach. His lower section was covered by the sheets. Emma looked down and blushed. She was wearing the tank tops from yesterday and her panties. Her bare legs were also covered by the sheets.

She rubbed her face when she suddenly heard Killian's voice. "Go back to sleep, Swan, it's too early."

She smiled hearing Killian's voice thick of sleep, the next moment she felt his strong arm pulling her closer. She put her head on his shoulder, inhaling his unique scent, closing her eyes again.

She doze off again, her hand resting on Killian's chest, his arm holding her waist.

They woke again with the sun filling their room. Emma moved a bit, smiling when she felt Killian's hand drawing circles on her thigh. "Good morning, love."

"Morning, Captain", she said in a seductive voice and looked up not leaving his shoulder. Killian beamed at her, combing through her tresses.

They stayed like this for a while just staring at each other before Killian spoke again. "Did you sleep well? You were out like a light yesterday."

Emma blushed and turned so she was lying on her side now. She locked eyes with Killian, before she answered. "I slept like a baby. Thank you, Killian."

"What for?" He raised an eyebrow, reaching out to put some strands behind her ear.

"Everything? You were amazing last night during the performance." She sighed and bit her lower lip. "And thank you for covering my back at the diner."

"Every time, Swan. Besides it was true. I can remember my first tour. I always ordered a pizza afterwards. No matter what time it was. Smee always joked about it but never turned down my wish."

"I like him. He is always that calm and comforting in a special way. He is the total opposite of Regina." Emma sighed and turned on her back looking at the ceiling.

"What do you think about Hunt?"

"He seems nice. And I love his pictures. He really catches the right moments." She turned her head and smiled blushing.

"Shall we stay in here a bit longer or shall we face our managers?"

Emma rolled to her side again, snuggling up with Killian who only smiled broadly. "Let's stay here for a while. It's so cosy."

She let out a content sigh when she saw Killian's happy expression. "Aye." He pulled her closer starting to draw nonsense on her thigh again. Without noticing they fell asleep again.

* * *

The next few days were all the same. They had another performance in LA, then they flew to San Francisco after that to Seattle and Vancouver. The response there was even bigger than in the States.

Killian and Emma fell into a routine. Especially their after-performance-snack was one of their highlights as they discussed their performance over dinner and looked through the comments and social media together and also through Graham's pitures.

Having Graham with them was also a big advantage. The pictures he posted were authentic, the pictures he gave them were even better. He caught them in the best moments. Staring at each other, during a heated discussion, preparing on stage or goofing around or when they just were together.

Emma often fell asleep in Killian's arms. He was never complaining, always comforting and protecting her.

Ruby sometimes responded on Twitter or Instagram, telling her how proud she was but never calling or sending a private message.

Neal sent her at least one message a day. Always asking how she was, always asking when they could see each other again.

Emma felt torn. She felt guilty and she missed Neal. When they finally had four days in a row off, she decided to fly home to him. She told the others she was going home because of Granny and Ruby but Killian sensed something else (although he didn't say anything). He offered her to bring her to the airport which she refused.

Smee drove her instead, dropping her off at the gate. "Have a safe flight, Emma. I'll pick you up when you come back just send me you flight data."

"Thank you, Mr. Smee." She kissed his cheek, making him blush and stuttering.

"You... you are... you are welcome, M'lady." Emma smiled and left the car, waving. She already checked in online, as she only had her hand luggage with her she was able to go to the gate directly. She decided to send Neal a message before she had to switch off her phone.

On her way to the gate, a group of youngsters crossed her way, asking her for selfies which she made with them beaming. Finally on the plane she fell asleep instantly waking just before they landed. On her way off the plane she switched her phone on again. She noticed that she had three unread messages and opened them.

One was from Killian asking her to send him a message when she arrived safely (which made her smile), two were from Neal.

**Hey babe. I can't wait seeing you again. I'll pick you up from the airport. Have a safe flight.**

**Hey babe, I'm sorry, I won't make it. My uncle needs me at the Neverland. You can come to the club or we'll see us tomorrow. Luv ya. Neal**

Emma stared at her phone in disbelief. She closed her eyes slowly, hoping that when she opened them again the message would change. (it did not of course)

She sent Killian a short message and decided to take a taxi to Granny's diner. She missed Granny, Ruby and also the food.

When she entered the diner she smiled broadly. Ruby turned her head and beamed at her before her expression changed into a worried frown. "I have four days off and I missed you", Emma simply said and walked towards her. Ruby put down her tray and ran to her friend, hugging her tight.

"I also missed you Emma. I'm so sorry." Suddenly Emma felt her shirt getting wet and tightened her hug. She stroked Ruby's hair holding her close.

"It's okay", Emma said near to tears herself. She has missed Ruby so much. She wasn't angry any longer just concerned. "Are you free tonight?"

Ruby nodded and broke the hug. "Yeah." She sniffed and wiped her nose. "You wanna hang out?" Emma smiled and nodded.

"Aye. But I'm famished. Can you bring me some onion rings and a grilled cheese sandwich and a hot cocoa with cinnamon?"

Ruby started to laugh. "Aye? Famished? You are something, Emma." She winked at her and continued. "How can you drink a hot cocoa with onion rings and a grilled cheese sandwich? I think I won't ever understand that." Emma grinned and sat down in her usual booth.

Ten minutes later she was eating and chatting with Ruby happily. Neal was already forgotten. They laughed and talked until a petite blonde girl named Ashley took over Ruby's shift. They went to Ruby's apartment only stopping at Emma's for new clothes.

The rest of the night they spent on Ruby's couch, talking about the tour and Neal and Killian and Ruby's behaviour. Emma was shocked when Ruby told her that she had thought she was pregnant.

"How Ruby? I mean I know how babies are made but you are always careful, aren't you?"

Ruby blushed and looked down. "Well things with Arthur recently went a bit out of control. I mean..." she blushed again and Emma understood.

"But you are fine by now?" Emma asked concerned and Ruby nodded smiling. "You are not pregnant?" Ruby shook her head. "You are not shutting me out anymore?" Ruby shook her head again. "We are still friends?" Ruby nodded and started to cry again.

"I am so sorry, Emma. I was so scared, selfish and overwhelmed. Me having a baby? Can you imagine that? I panicked and I tried to change my life radically. Big mistake. Arthur dumped me when I told him and I pushed the only person away who always was there for me and by my side." She pulled Emma into a tight hug. "I love you, Emma. I am sorry for not being there for you."

Emma didn't answer. Tears were streaming down her face, she has missed Ruby so much. Having her back was more than she could take that minute. "I love you too, Ruby. I missed you so much."

They continued to talk until they fell asleep on Ruby's couch at dawn.

* * *

Emma woke at of the smell of coffee and bacon. She looked up and saw Ruby standing in the kitchen, smiling at her.

"Hey. Good morning."

Emma smiled and stretched before she got up and joined her friend. "Morning. You need to work today?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I have to work tonight. You seeing Neal today?"

"I hope so", Emma sighed. Ruby had told her that she was not happy that she was dating Neal again, but also that she also wanted her to be happy and because of that she accepted Neal and Emma's relationship.

"If the moron has no time for you, come to the diner. I always need company", she smiled at her friend and sipped her coffee. Emma nodded happily when suddenly her phone rang.

"Emma Swan's speaking", she chirped into the phone without checking the caller id.

"Hello love."

"Killian!" A huge grin crossed her face. She took another sip and looked at Ruby who eyed her with a similar big grin. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course. Uhm..." The line went silent.

"Killian, are you checking on me? Can't stand a day without me?" She teased him earning a chuckle from Ruby.

"Well, to be honest, I do miss you, but that's not the reason I call." Emma blushed making Ruby grin even wider.

"So tell me, Captain, why do you call?" She looked at Ruby who formed the word "Captain" with her mouth. Emma tossed a towel at her.

"Can you do me a favour and get something from my apartment before you come back?"

"Sure, what do you want me to get?"

Killian told her and talked to her for a while longer. Emma sat on the couch again, still talking to Killian when Ruby appeared next to her. She looked at Emma who laughed lightly before Ruby took the phone from her.

"Hey! Ruby! What are you doing?" Emma protested when Ruby started to talk to Killian.

"Hi Killian. As much as I enjoy hearing you flirt and talk and laugh and you making Emma as happy as I never saw her before in my life, I have to quit this call. I have her for the next three days, you will have her for the next months. She needs to get dressed now and we have to leave, so say good bye and leave her alone."

Emma's jaw dropped. The line went silent again until Ruby heard Killian's irritated words.

"Hello to you too, love. My apologies. Of course I will let you lovely lasses enjoy your days together. Can I at least say good bye to her on my own or will you take care of that?"

Ruby gave Emma the phone back. "Two minutes", she said smiling at Emma. She got up and kissed her forehead. "Bye Killian", she shouted before she went to the bathroom again.

"I am sooo sorry", Emma said embarrassed while she hoped that Killian wouldn't be too mad.

"No I am, she is right. I am selfish."

"No, you are not, I am happy you called."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Killian you are one of my closest friends. I think I would be disappointed if you did not check on me frequently."

She heard him clear his throat. She imagined him blushing and scratching behind his ear. An adorable tick she got fond of.

"Okay, Ruby is waiting and I really need to get dressed."

"Are you saying you ain't wearing anything?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ruby and I talked the whole night. We just got up a short time before you called. I'm still wearing my nightgown."

"Ah well, that's not much when I think back to the nights you spent with me."

Emma blushed immediately looking at her bare legs. She was only wearing panties and an old shirt. _Wait was that a shirt from Killian?_ Her eyes went wide remembering the moment she stuffed it in her bag before she left for Boston.

"Swan? Emma did I say something wrong?" Killian's voice seemed concerned.

"No, sorry, you just caught me off guard."

"I hope you like wearing my shirt." He chuckled when the line went silent again. "I wanted to wear this shirt last night, that was the reason I laid it on the bed, not for you taking it with you. But I don't blame you. If I would be able to wear one of your shirts I would do it too."

"I... Killian...", Emma looked up at Ruby. "I gotta go, Ruby is waiting. We'll talk later or tomorrow. I'll send you at least a message."

"Fine by me, how about you send me a picture of you in my shirt? Just to be sure that it is really mine."

Emma pressed her lips together, trying to stifle her smile. "Bye Killian. Have a nice day."

"Bye love." He hung up, smiling at himself. He didn't need the documents that urgent but using it as an excuse to hear her again was worth it.

He laid down on the bed smiling, pressing the phone against his chest when he received a message. He opened his eyes and looked at his phone, nearly dropping it on his face. He sat up, running his hand through his hair while he stared at the display.

Emma did send him a picture. She was in a bathroom, standing so that her backside was facing the mirror, her head turned. Her right arm raised to snap the picture. She smiled innocently, her hair up in a messy bun, his shirt hardly covering her creamy thigh. Her bare legs full on display.

He inhaled sharply shooting back a text. **You can borrow this shirt anytime you want, love. Or any other of my clothes. They look so much better on you anyway. I hope Ruby isn't too mad at me? How about you inviting her to Las Vegas? I'll pay for everything?! K**

Emma sent back a big happy smiley and a _I'll think about it and ask her. E_

He was still smiling when he left the suite taking a walk. Having some days off was nice but not having Emma or Robin around sucked. He went to the marina and decided to rent a boat. It had been a long time since he went sailing. Far too long, he thought and set sail.


	16. the tour - pt 1.2

"May I speak to David Nolan, please?"

"On the line, how can I help you?"

"My name is Killian Jones and I am a friend of Emma Swan." Killian rubbed his neck, waiting for a reaction.

"Emma? You... you know Emma? My sister Emma?" David stuttered irritated and surprised. Killian started to smile, he was relieved.

"Aye. She is a friend of mine and she told me about you. And now I am looking for you."

He heard the other man laughing. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for her?" Killian heard him sniff and smiled even wider.

"Eventually as long as she is." Killian shifted and took a deep breath. "Look, mate, she doesn't know I am looking for you nor that I've found you, I want to surprise her."

"Oh, okay, well so what's your plan, Killian, was it, wasn't it?"

"Aye. How about we meet somewhere? I think things will be easier to talk about face-to-face?!"

"Well, fine. Where do you want to meet and when?"

Killian sighed. "Well, to be honest with you, I didn't expect finding you that quickly. I am on tour right now, so if you are willing to fly across the country just for a meeting with me, I will pay for your flight and your overnight stay. Otherwise we can meet in Boston in about four months?!"

"You are on tour? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm a deejay as Emma is and we are on tour right now."

"My sister's a deejay? Wow. What a coincidence. I think I'll talk to my wife first before I decide what to do. How can I reach you, Killian?"

"You have my number now, mate, I think this will be the easiest way. Call me or send me a message. I'll call back as soon as possible."

"Wow, Emma must be a really good friend of yours."

"You have no idea, mate." They talked a bit more before David had to go and hung up. Killian was relieved and happy. He tried so hard to find Emma's brother and now he found him. He just wanted to find the perfect moment to tell her.

* * *

„Neal, we are running late. I need to catch my plane" Emma squealed, trying to wiggle out of his hold. „Come on, Neal. You said you will drive me to the airport. Let's go."

He huffed, but slowly got up. It was half past two. Emma had already checked in to safe some time. He watched his girlfriend with mixed emotions. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to be with her, be able to talk to her, hold her, smell her, feel her. He also didn't want that she went back to Killian. He hated that guy, he wasn't able to forgive him, he couldn't understand why Emma liked him so much.

Maybe he was jealous of their close and intense friendship. She spoke so highly from him. Neal shook his head. No, he killed his stepmother, he broke his father. Losing his hand was a small price for destroying three lives.

Neal looked at Emma. „Come on, Ems. Can't you reschedule? Stay with me a bit longer, please? I'm gonna miss you so much."

Emma shook her head laughing. „No, Neal, you know I have to be back in time. We are sold out the next four days. I cannot stay." When she saw his hurt look, she went to him and cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss. „I love you, Neal, but you know I have commitments. Regina will kill me if I don't show up and Killian…"

„Yeah, what about the Captain? What will he do about it? Will he be pissed or disappointed or worried?" Neal snapped at her and pushed her away. He got up and went to his wardrobe.

„No, Neal, not again. It's always the same discussion. Why can't you drop this topic one for all?" Emma brushed her hair before she braided them into a crown. She looked at Neal who was staring into his wardrobe. „You know what? I will call a taxi. You don't need to drive me to the airport."

„Fine." He closed the wardrobe again and went to the living room. Emma's jaw dropped. She did not expect him to agree not to drive her. Anger, disappointment and sadness pooled in her belly. She put out her phone to call a taxi when she noticed that she had three missed calls. One from Killian, two from Ruby. She decided to call Ruby first.

„Hey girl? You already at the airport?" Emma sighed.

„No, Neal cannot drive me, so I have to call a taxi."

„Rubbish! I'll pick you up in five minutes. You at his or your apartment?"

Emma smiled. „At his but don't you need to work today?"

Ruby chuckled. „I switched my shift. But if you don't want me to drive you…"

„No, no, Ruby. Of course I want you to drive me." She added a very quiet. „Thank you."

„So be ready in five minutes." Ruby's voice was happy and clear. The last days were so much fun. Emma spent time with Ruby and Neal, enjoying being back home, enjoying with people she loved.

„Yeah, thanks again." Emma hung up and collected the rest of her stuff.

When she entered the living room, she saw Neal sitting on the couch. His headset on, playing Xbox. She rolled her eyes angrily.

„Ruby will take me to the airport. She will be here in five minutes." She watched him, but he didn't react. „Neal? NEAL!"

„WHAT?" He turned annoyed, staring at her. „Don't you see I'm in the middle of a game."

Emma watched him with sad eyes. „My taxi will be here in 5 minutes. I will wait outside."

„Okay, take care, babe." He turned again, ignoring her completely.

Without another word, Emma left the apartment. She decided not to call Killian. She knew he would figure out that something was wrong. So she waited until Ruby showed up. They drove to the airport in silence. Emma said goodbye and watched her leave again. She decided to write her a message later, telling her what had happen.

She went to her gate, waiting for boarding. She wrote Killian and Smee a message, telling them that she was at the airport already and when she will arrive.

* * *

„We will have a small press conference before the concert. It will only take half an hour, after that we will have a meet'n'greet with five fans. We had a little contest on Facebook and the winners are allowed to meet you before the next five concerts." Regina explained over lunch. Killian nodded when suddenly his phone beeped.

_I am at the airport, will be back on time. C ya at 5:15 pm. Can you bring some clothes, please? Regina said we have no time going back to the hotel. So happy when I am back._

He leaned back and looked at Regina. He clearly missed something she said. „When will the princess be back?" Regina asked annoyed, putting a tomato in her mouth.

„ **Emma** just sent me the flight data. Her plane lands at 5:16. I'll pick her up and bring her to the concert hall in time." Smee answered suddenly before Killian had the chance to respond.

„I think we all go and pick her up. So we are together and safe some time." Regina answered after seeing Killian's face. „Am I right, Captain?"

„Aye. Let's pick her up together." He quickly answered Emma with a big grin plastered on his face.

**We all are going to pick you up, love. I missed you very much. Just you know, we have a small press conference and a meet'n'greet before the concert. I'll bring some clothes. You have your music with you?**

_Thank you, Killian. Yes, I have my music with me, including the new song I sent you yesterday. Shall we play it tonite? I hope I will be able to perform properly after the flight. I'll try to find some sleep. Boarding is in progress. Gotta go._

**Aye, let's play your song, love. Take care, Swan. I'll be waiting for you. Safe flight. Killian**

Killian placed his phone back on the table and joined the conversation. Half an hour later he went to his room to look for an outfit for himself and Emma. He wasn't sure what to take exactly, he also wasn't sure how comfortable Emma was knowing him going through her stuff.

He found some very delicate lingerie and also two very tight but also hot looking dresses. He smiled to himself, hoping he might see her one time in one of these dresses.

He chose a black leggings, a light pink long shirt and a mud coloured long short for her.

He himself decided to wear dark jeans and a light blue camisole with a V-neckline.

After packing a small bag will all the clothes and his music he went back to Smee and Regina who were still sitting in the living room. He took the MacBook and decided to work a bit on a surprise for Emma.

They left for the airport in time, arriving there the same minute Emma's flight has landed. Killian decided to pick her up alone from the terminal.

He was looking for her, getting antsier and antsier the more people came through the door. When the door opened again he saw her petite frame, her braided crown on top of her head, her green sparkling eyes which were searching for someone who would pick her up.

When she saw him she waved at him and he waved back. It was weird but Killian had hoped she would react a bit happier. Instead she walked towards him, hugging him briefly and kissing his cheeks.

He tried to suppress his disappointment and put one arm around her shoulder. "Hey Swan, how was your flight?" He took her handbag and led her through the masses.

She smiled at him. "Good. I slept most of the time, just woke to eat a bit." She took out her phone and switched it on while walking.

He could feel her tense up a bit but ignored it. He studied her face which appeared to be so much older suddenly. When she let out an annoyed sigh, he automatically pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Everything alright, love?" She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"No, not really, but it's nothing to worry about." She put her phone back into her pocket and looked at the exit they were heading to. "Regina and Mr. Smee are waiting in the car, I guess?"

"Aye. I thought you would be happy about me picking you up alone." Emma could hear his disappointment. She looked at him, dropping her shoulders.

"Sorry, Killian, I think the whole trip was more exhausting than I thought it would be. I am really happy you welcomed me alone. Thank you." She gave him an honest smile before he let go of her and opened the door of the car.

„Ms. Swan, how was the flight?" Regina looked at her over her shoulder. She sat next to Smee who smiled at her genuine.

„Exhausting but okay." She answered honestly and buckled her seatbelt while Killian went around the car and took a seat next to her.

When Smee started the engine and stirred into the traffic, Emma instinctually shifted closer to Killian. She put her head on his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow surprised but didn't say anything. He only put his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on top of her head.

„I missed you, Killian." Emma mumbled quietly before she snuggled a bit closer (as much as the seatbelt allowed her to go).

They arrived at the concert hall half an hour later, Emma quickly changed and refreshed her make-up. She looked at her outfit and smiled happily. Killian made a great choice.

Killian and the others waited for her patiently before they met with about fifteen reporters.

They asked the usual questions about their music, the idea of the tour, their friendship and upcoming projects. Killian and Emma answered every question patiently, sometimes just one of them, sometimes both as a team, finishing each other's sentences as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Half an hour later the press conference was over, Regina and Smee led the reporters outside. Killian and Emma stayed in the room waiting for the winners of the meet'n'greet. They would be here in five minutes, so Emma and Killian had some time for themselves.

„Ruby would love to come to one of our next shows." Emma suddenly said, looking at Killian.

„Well, as I told you, I am happy to pay for her flight and accommodation."

Emma smiled at him and stepped into his personal space. She put her hands around his neck, pulling him into a hug. „I really missed you, Killian."

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, smiling and inhaling her scent. „I missed you too, Swan. It's good to have you back."

He broke the hug and kissed her forehead. The next moment the door opened and Graham stepped inside. „Hey Emma, how were your days off?"

Emma smiled and hugged him too. „Actually they were great. I met with my best friend and enjoyed being home."

„Great. So for the meet'n'greet you need to know, that every winner is allowed to take a picture with one of you or both of you. They will also ask you for autographs. Please don't sign their skin. It's something people request but you shouldn't do it. Sometimes they ask nicely first but then they pull down their shorts or something like that."

Emma made a face and looked at Killian. He chuckled and took her hand, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of it in a soothing manner.

„Oh and you shouldn't do **that** in front of you fans." He gestured towards their joined hands. „There are no cellphones or other devices allowed but some fans are really nasty and the next moment you'll find a picture of something like that on Twitter or Instagram and we really don't want that kind of publicity."

Killian wanted to say something but Graham just continued with a calm voice. „I know what you want to say. You and Emma are just friends. I get it but you have to be honest, you have quite an intense friendship. People clearly could misinterpret some pictures I've taken and I really do understand that Regina doesn't want these pictures to exist at all."

Emma huffed annoyed and tightened her grip on Killian. She started to say something when the door opened again and Regina and Smee entered with five people.

Killian quickly let go of her hand.

Graham started taking pictures, Killian and Emma looked after the fans. Killian was a pro. He entertained the women as much as the men. Everyone was laughing at one of his jokes after some minutes.

Emma was a bit shy. She didn't really know what to say and where to stand and how to react and behave. They patiently answered the questions of their fans, signed their stuff and posed in front of the camera with them.

After they said good bye, Regina, Graham and Mr. Smee went out of the room again. Emma sighed in relief and slumped onto a small couch.

„You did great, love. Just relax. Now we have about an hour before our performance starts." Killian sat next to her and gestured her to turn a bit. He started to massage her shoulders.

Emma relaxed in an instant. „Thank you." She whispered softly, her eyes closed.

Killian smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her neck softly. When his eyes fell to a hickey on her neck, he brushed his fingers over the bruise. „As I see, you enjoyed your trip back home."

Emma stiffened and opened her eyes. She didn't answer, so Killian continued massaging. He looked at her bruise and found another one a bit lower. Killian shook his head and continued her treatment.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, Emma getting tireder and tireder. „Killian you need to stop or I'll fall asleep." Emma mumbled leaning back against him. She turned a bit and laid her head on his chest. Killian held her close, kissing her forehead.

„Don't fall asleep, darling. I'll need you on stage. This is just working with you. You and I are a team."

Emma nodded and opened her eyes, looking at him. „And I have to say, we are quite the team." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before sitting up again.

He looked at her before he got up and offered her his hand. They slowly walked towards the stage, grabbing their USB sticks and Killian's fake hook on their way. The moment they stepped on the stage, the audience started to scream and jump.

Emma looked at Killian smiling. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, raising his other arm, waving at the crowd. Emma put one arm around Killian's waist, raising the other one and waving at the crowd too.

Killian kissed her temple, making the crowd scream even louder. He laughed and let go of Emma. He took the microphone and started to greet the audience.

* * *

Both of them fell into bed exhausted. It had been an intense evening. Emma had given more than 100%, hyped from her jet lag. She danced, she performed and entertained the audience all on her own, not letting Killian interrupt her.

Now she was lying in Killian's arm, her head on his shoulder, her foot tangled with Killian's. Her whole body felt sore. She wasn't able to hold her eyes open any longer. She tried to tell him good night, but she wasn't even able to do that. Within seconds she fell asleep with a smile on her face, snuggling closer, relaxing and enjoying Killian's warm body, his rhythmic heartbeat, his arm resting on her hip protectively.

The next few days were all the same. They slept in long. Waking just in time for lunch. Working or resting in the afternoons. Getting dressed for their meet'n'greets (which Emma started to dislike) and their performances (which she loved and enjoyed a lot). Eating something afterwards and falling asleep into each other's arms.

_The third meet'n'greet was hell. Five girls, all ignoring Emma completely or shooting her dirty looks every time she came near Killian. The girls enjoyed giving Killian compliments, telling him that he was "so hot" or "such a cutie pie". They only wanted to know personal stuff about him, they wanted only **him** to sign their things, they wanted to make so many pictures with Killian, Emma nearly got sick. - and the worst: Killian seemed to enjoy the attention._

_Emma was annoyed. She sat on the couch, working on her MacBook while the girls still touted for Killian's attention. Emma didn't even notice that she finally was alone with Killian. He sat down and rubbed his face. "What a meet'n'greet." He said and leaned back, not looking at Emma. She looked at him annoyed but didn't say anything. She continued working while Killian started to relax next to her, not even noticing that Emma was mad._

_This meet'n'greet led on to a big discussion after their performance. Killian was surprised about Emma's lack of enthusiasm during their performance. When he asked her about the reason she could no longer suppress her displeasure. Killian was overwhelmed by her reaction, to be honest, Emma was overwhelmed too. Their fight ended with Emma sleeping on the couch. (Neither Killian nor she had a good night. Both fell into a unsettled sleep after lying awake for a while longer, thinking about the events of the evening.)_

Neither of them spoke about this meet'n greet again, they only asked their managers never to let only women or only men win again.

Three months were over without noticing. Emma had managed to meet Neal during this time twice again. She and Killian had another fight after a fan touched Emma inappropriately. He only found out about it when he saw the pictures Graham had made. Emma had been too surprised and irritated to tell Killian earlier. She still wasn't sure why he was that angry with **her**. In fact it wasn't her who touched anyone, it was someone who touched her without permission.

As much as they loved being on tour with each other the had to admit that it was beyond annoying and exhausting sometimes. Emma still didn't tell Killian about her relationship with Neal. She was afraid of his reaction, she was afraid to hurt him with this confession.

Killian on the other hand didn't tell Emma that he had found David. Killian and he met one time as Killian wanted to get to know him better before he allowed him to meet Emma. He showed him some pictures of her. Talked about her and their friendship.


	17. end of the 1st part of the tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you for all our comments - I was really thinking about them the last few weeks and I have to admit that this is a really slow burning CS story.
> 
> I was thinking about changing my whole plans and giving you what you want right away BUT I decided (mostly for myself) that I will stick to my original plan but I promise to speed things up a little!
> 
> It won't happen in this chapter BUT the next chapter will start what you wish for.
> 
> I really hope you will stick around with me and my two lovely djs.
> 
> Now read on - I hope you enjoy this chapter and as I said, the next one will change the whole relationship between our OTP.
> 
> And I am always happy about feedback and comments.
> 
> And last but not least a special thanks to hookedonapirate because she is not only my cheerleader and my anchor she also is the one who makes me see things clear and I can come and talk to her no matter what.

 

* * *

"We did it. We finally did it" Emma raised her glass, beaming the others. She was so happy. The first half of the tour was such a success that Regina and Smee decided to continue the tour earlier than planned.

Four weeks off before they headed to the Midwest. As it was too late to book the larger locations, they decided to make special appearances and play in small clubs to promote their tour.

Killian, Robin, Ruby, Graham and Ruby clinked glasses with her. They sat in a bar, celebrating, enjoying the start of their months off. It was a carefree atmosphere, everyone was having fun, talking about the last months, sharing some funny or embarrassing or weird stories with Ruby and Robin.

"And Emma went on and on and on, talking about how beautiful it was there and how much she loved the sights, not realizing she was talking about a total different city. The moment she started the last song..." Killian started to laugh, looking at Emma who was pouting. "Emma was so adorable. The moment she realized she was talking absolute nonsense the last two hours. But the audience just screamed and jumped and danced. Nobody corrected her and even if someone tried to, Emma couldn't be stopped." He pulled Emma closer, kissing her temple. "Oh come on, love, don't pout, it was hilarious."

Graham smiled broadly. "I shot the perfect picture that night the moment Emma realized her mistake. Her look is priceless." He smiled at Ruby who was smirking.

"Another round?" Killian asked, beckoning the waiter over. Everyone agreed, ordering another drink.

"Oh Emma, before I forget, I have something for you" Graham opened his bag, taking out an envelope. "The pictures from your birthday" he continued unaware the change of mood he was creating. Emma took the envelope, thanking him quietly. She wanted to put the pictures in her bag, when Graham snapped the envelope from her hands again. "Look, at this ones. Precious." His eyes lit up smiling about the pictures.

Emma stiffened. Thinking about her birthday was hurting her. It had been no happy birthday at all. She had been the first who left her own party. It had all started to morning in Killian's and her hotel room.

* * *

" _Happy birthday, Princess" Killian pressed a kiss to her temple. The two of them were still lying in bed, the performance last night had been more exhausting than any other before. Smee and Regina mixed up the booking of their opening act and so Killian and Emma had to perform longer than expected. Thank god they always had more than enough music with them._

" _Thank you, Killian" Emma answered, her voice full of sleep, her head lying on his chest, enjoying his warmth. They started a light conversation, each of them drifting off again after some time. When they finally got up the sun shone bright. They had the day off, Regina and Smee busy around town. After a big breakfast together and each of them taking a long shower, they snuggled up in bed again (fully dressed this time). Each of them doing something for their own, nevertheless enjoying each others company._

_"Killian what are we?" Emma suddenly asked, turning her head to look at him, drawing circles on his covered stomach._

_"What do you mean, love?"_

_"Are we friends, mates, colleagues?"_

_Killian looked at her, stopping combing through her tresses and lowering his kindle . He raised an eyebrow and answered her question with a sigh. "If you still have to ask if we are just colleagues than I think something went awfully wrong."_

_Emma sat up. As cosy as his lap was, this was an eye-to-eye conversation and she had no idea where her curiosity came from. "Killian, I don't... I mean... of course we are not..." She sighed and put her face in her hands._

_Killian looked at her concerned but didn't say anything. He waited patiently and just wanted her to finish what she started to say. "Killian, I like you and I think you like me too, we are definitely more than colleagues and eventually more than friends but..."_

_Killian's eyebrows shot up on their own intention. "Love?"_

_Emma sighed, looking up, searching his eyes. "I'm dating Neal for over five months now and I..." Killian wasn't sure if he did understand what she was saying. He stared at her irritated. When he saw Emma was staring back, he shook his head slightly to let the words sink in. "I am sorry, Killian." He heard the hurt in her voice, saw a single tear running down her cheek._

" _Emma, don't..." he said and cupped her face with his good hand, wiping the tear away with his thumb. Suddenly Emma threw herself in his arms, starting to sob uncontrollable. Killian wasn't sure what was going on, wasn't sure why she was crying at all but he didn't ask. He just held her tight, rubbing her back in a soothing manner, pulling her into his lap. "Sh-sh, love, everything is alright."_

_Emma shook her head, she knew it wasn't alright. She was toying with Killian, she still was torn, unsure of what she was feeling - was it even possible to love two people at the same time?_

_But no, the love she had for Neal was a totally different to Killian. Killian was kind of her best friend, he was there for her, with her - she could share everything with him but there was still something that held her back in opening up completely. Eventually it was the age difference, but if she was honest - it was not that simple._

_From that moment on the rest of the day turned from bad to worse. It should have been the night of Emma's and David's reunion but David had to cancel because his wife and daughter got sick and he didn't want to leave them alone. Although Killian was a bit disappointed, he also was relieved as he sensed that Emma was not in the mood for a reunion. She was closed off since her breakdown. She avoided Killian's gaze, she paid their conversations hardly any attention. Half an hour before they had to get ready for Emma's birthday party, he decided to give her a part of his present._

" _Emma? Are you ready for presents?" He smiled at her, giving her a confident look. Emma looked up, nodding. She hadn't expected any gifts before the big party, but she was happy that Killian wanted to give her his present alone."It's just one of four gifts. But I have to tell you that you won't receive all gifts tonight as one isn't ready yet. I am very sorry I and I hope you are not mad, but I couldn't..." he looked for a fitting word, "finish it."_

_Emma beamed at him. "You didn't have to give me anything, so of course I won't be mad at you." She put her hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb when suddenly she pulled her hand back, looking at him apologetic. Killian leaned closer and kissed her cheek._

" _I told you it's alright. Just because you are dating Neal doesn't mean we have to stop being friends, does it?!" Emma shook her head slightly. Killian reached under their bed, retrieving a heavy object. "You have to promise me not to ever show this to Regina, lass." Emma's eyebrows shot up._

" _Killian?" She opened the wrapping paper carefully, not peeking into it until the content laid on her lap unwrapped. It was a thick red leather album, like one of her favourite jackets were made out of. On the front was a beautiful swan pressed into the leather. Emma touched it lightly, feeling her heart skip a beat. She looked up with watery eyes._

" _Open it, Swan" he encouraged her, happy about her first reaction. When Emma flipped the album open, her breath hitched. There was a picture of her behind the turntables, deep in concentration, the colours so clear and bright. Under the picture was a description saying Emma Swan – brightest star in the dj sky. Emma was taken aback. She looked at Killian who only nodded, encouraging her to go on. The whole album was filled with pictures of her, her with Ruby, her with Killian or Regina/Smee or others. Each picture with a description which made Emma's heart flutter. Most of the pictures were Graham's pictures but there were some others too. Some from Killian, some from Ruby and some she didn't know who shot them. She loved all of them, on stage, waiting at the airport, out dancing, working – bent over her MacBook, pencil between her teeth, her hair up in a messy bun._

_Emma took the album and laid it on the bed carefully. She turned to Killian and pulled him into a kiss, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you" she whispered against his lips, pressing her forehead against his. "It's beautiful, it is perfect, thank you, Killian."_

" _You are welcome, Emma. I am happy you like it."_

" _Like it?- I love it, Killian. No one ever gave me such a personal present." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He held her close, stroking her back. After a while he broke the hug._

" _We should get ready or we won't make it in time. I know there are lots of more presents waiting for you." He wiped away some tears from her cheeks before he pulled her in another tender hug. "Let's get ready, lass."_

_Each of them showered again and got dressed in no time. Emma braided her hair into a fishbone tail, letting it fall over her right shoulder. She wore a tight green dress, hugging her curves, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Killian looked at her with wide eyes. "You look stunning, love. Come here." He offered her his hand, pulling her towards him. "Now I have to give you your second gift right away."_

" _Killian you don't..." Emma started but he shushed her and pulled a small rectangular box out if his pocket. Emma looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled a soft, warming smile while he slowly opened the box. Emma stared at the content, her hand shooting automatically up to her bare neck._

" _You were so sad when you lost your pendant, so I did everything to find it and we really found it. But it was too destroyed to repair it. I found a jeweller who was able to melt the old one and interpose it in this one. Emma touched the pendant. It was an oval silver metal plate with an ivory swan on it. Similar to the emblem on the album, Emma could feel the relief under her fingertips. She was able to tell that the swan was made out of her old pendant. It had the same colour, eventually a bit lighter._

" _Killian, that's... it..." she couldn't think about words describing her feelings. She was overwhelmed. "Would you help me, please?" She turned around, Killian wrapped the necklace around her and closed it._

" _It has a security clasp, so you cannot lose it again and the chain is made out of titanium,nearly unbreakable." Emma turned slowly. She looked him deep in the eyes before she pulled him closer fusing her mouth over his. This time it was no friendship kiss, this time it was a kiss among lovers. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him guilty. "Thank you so much for the gifts." She bit her lip not to start to cry again. Her emotions were on a roller coaster. Killian kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulders._

" _You are very welcome, lass. Let's go, shall we?!"_

_The moment they entered the bar everyone turned towards Emma and greeted her. Killian hurried to Robin and Regina who were standing on the other side of the room._

" _Captain" Regina greeted him softly, looking at Robin who nodded smiling at her. Killian also greeted her and hugged Robin briefly._

" _Good to see you here, mate. How is Roland?" He tried to fill his head with other things than thoughts about Emma or Emma with Neal. He really tried to focus on the conversation about Roland doing well and being in a new kindergarten and having kind of a rough time. Killian's eyes scanned the room every other moment, searching for his swan, looking if she was okay, if she was happy._

_He was pathetic, he knew she made a decision, he knew he only was her best friend although Emma often sent him very confusing and irritating signals. Some of these signals – like the last kiss they shared today – could definitely be misinterpreted._

_Killian shook his head, trying to focus again. Robin smiled at him. "How about we get something to drink, Killian. It seems as you could need a drink." Robin swatted his shoulder, leading him to the bar. When they passed Emma, she smirked at him - he blushed immediately._

_The rest of the evening went on like that, Emma surrounded by Ruby and a bunch of other friends. Killian with Robin (and Regina) most of the time. Graham was taking pictures. It was half past eleven when Neal and his gang entered the bar. Emma smiled at him and welcomed him with a huge grin._

_Suddenly Ruby announced that the opening of the presents was followed by cake and ice cream. Everyone get closer, trapping Emma, to get a better look to the presents. Killian strolled to her, his eyes never leaving her's. She felt uncomfortable. Emma hated to be the centre of attention. With all eyes on her she opened present after present._

_Ruby was the one who commented everything. "This present is from me" she stated and looked at Emma mischievously. Emma opened it and blushed._

" _I surly won't unpack this here in front of all my friends."_

" _So safe it for someone special" she said and winked at her before she looked at Killian. Emma's eyes narrowed. She hastily looked at Neal who was standing at the bar with Jefferson and some other guys. She smiled at him, but he didn't respond his smile, he only stared at Ruby angrily._

" _Okay this present is from," she read the label before she handed it to Emma, "Killian. Uhhh, another one?!" She grinned at Emma, who automatically touched her necklace, making Killian smile. Emma searched for him and opened the present._

" _Holy shit, Killian" she squealed when she looked at the tickets in her hand. Killian smiled at her, happy she was happy about the present._

" _What is it, Ems?" Ruby looked at her eagerly, bouncing back and firth on her heels._

" _Two tickets for the "rien ne va plus"" Emma said breathlessly, still locking eyes with Killian. There were some "uhhs" and "ahhs"and knowing looks. The "rien ne va plus" was **the** dj event in the world. It took place every five years. This year in Las Vegas. By invitation only._

_Ruby tried to bring the focus back to the presents. She handed Emma another one, telling everyone from whom it was. When each present was opened, Ruby turned to Neal. "Where is your present, Neal, or didn't you bring one for your girlfriend?" Killian stifled a laughter, some were looking at Ruby shocked, others amused._

" _I don't need to spoil my girlfriend," he replied dryly, emptying his bottle, walking to Emma, placing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "She'll get a hell of a present later that night," he wiggled his eyebrows, looking at Ruby and Killian challenging._

_Ruby grimaced. Killian only stared at Neal while he kissed Emma's temple still smiling and locking eyes with Killian. Killian tried his best to stay calm. He hated this guy, he hated seeing him with Emma. He still couldn't understand why she was with him, yes, eventually he was jealous but he also was her best friend and he just had a very bad feeling about Neal._

_After everyone got cake and ice cream, Ruby walked to Killian. "This sucks," she stated, nodding towards Neal and Emma. They were standing next to the bar, chatting with Neal's crew. Killian raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, Killian, she shouldn't be with him. He isn't good for her. He betrayed her, let her down more than once. I cannot believe he has changed." Ruby sighed looking at him._

" _I know, lass. I agree, but it's Emma's decision and neither you nor I will convince her in changing her decision." Killian said as calm as possible._

" _You know, she loves you, don't you?" Ruby said, turning towards him._

_Killian opened his mouth, thinking about their last kiss and how different it felt, he slowly closed his mouth again, when his eyes fell on Emma and Neal kissing senseless. Suddenly Neal opened his eyes and locked eyes with him, smiling. "Bastard," Killian growled._

" _He doesn't love her for sure, he is just toying with her. I bet he is using her to get to you."Ruby huffed in annoyance, putting down her plate angrily. Killian placed his hand on her arm._

" _Let go. She won't even listen to us." Ruby nodded but sighed again. Both of them watched Emma and Neal for a while. They were consuming shot after shot. Neal often watching Emma and pouring her another one before he drank his one. She was already five ahead._

" _Love, I think you had enough of these," Killian's hand snatched the shot glass out of her hand, looking at her worried._

" _Oh come on, Captain, it's her birthday and you are not her father or brother or anything else. She is an adult and can handle a little bit of liquor." Neal stared at him angrily, filling another shot glass and gave it to Emma who took is with a huge smile._

" _Relax, Killian, it's my birthday." Emma drowned the liquid, making a cute little face before slamming the glass on the counter._

" _Please, Emma, stop it. You really had enough." Killian placed his right hand on her upper arm. Emma smiled and leaned against his chest._

" _Hmmm, you smell delicious," she suddenly said, placing her hand on Killian's chest._

_The next moment, Neal yanked Killian away, pulling Emma into his arms. "Don't touch her, she is mine."_

" _She isn't anyone's." Killian made himself bigger, looking Neal directly into the eyes._

" _Oh come on, everyone knows you are madly in love with her, Captain. But she chose **me** , she is **my** girlfriend and nothing you can do or say will change that fact."_

_Killian was taken aback. "If you think I will talk her out of your relationship, you are wrong. I respect Emma's decisions. But I can assure you, you will screw up again. As always." His voice grew dark._

_Neal suddenly laughed and poked Killian with a finger in his chest. "You think you are smart, aren't you? Does she even know all of your secrets of the past?" He turned and smiled at Jefferson who responded with a smile._

_Killian narrowed his eyes when Emma started to speak. "Neal, let go. Killian is my friend, don't fight, please it's my birthday."_

_Neal nodded and placed a kiss in her hair. "You shouldn't trust this guy, Emma, he only asked you to go on tour with him to prevent an article which would have destroyed his career." Killian's jaw dropped, he instinctually searched for Smee who was standing in a corner talking to Regina and Robin. "See, babe, he isn't denying it. He never thought you were good at what you are doing. He is just using you."_

_Emma pushed herself off Neal, staring at Killian who stared at her shocked. "Is this true?"_

" _No, love. I think you are a bloody fantastic dj and I assure you I didn't ask you to join me because I am had to." Killian shook his head, all eyes on him._

" _But what does Neal mean by you and I going on tour to prevent an article?" Emma put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. Killian gulped, looking at Smee again, who stared at him shocked. How did Neal know? "Killian?"_

_He sighed, searching Emma's eyes. "You know I didn't want to go on tour first. **You** convinced me to go, **you** encouraged me, love."_

" _That doesn't answer my question. Tell me the reason you went on tour and tell me the reason you wanted me to join you."_

" _I...," Killian scratched behind his ear nervously. "Love, I..."_

" _Don't "love" me, tell me the truth, Killian. Now." Emma nearly screamed, staring at Killian._

" _A reporter threatened me to publish a very compromising article, but this article..."_

" _SO YOU LIED TO ME?" Emma screamed._

" _No, love, I..."_

" _What else did you lie about?"_

" _Nothing, I..."_

" _What about Regina? You said I need a manager and then Smee came up with her. Why her? What about your past with her? There is always such tension between you two, is she your ex?"_

" _No, Emma, please, stop being ridiculous. It wasn't me who chose her, Smee thought she is the perfect choice for you and I have to agree he was right. Yes, I know her from the past, but not the way you think."_

" _You know what, Killian? I am so sick of this. You always say that Neal let me down, that he betrayed me, but you ain't better and he on the other hand isn't lying to me or hiding anything from me."_

" _Emma, I..."_

" _Save it, Killian, we are leaving. Come on, Neal, let's get out of here." She took Neal's hand who gestured his crew to follow them. He smiled at Killian triumphantly when Emma continued. "I thought we were friends."_

" _Emma," he watched her leave with Neal, "SWAN!"_

* * *

The last weeks since than had been awkward. They hardly spoke to each other, they didn't share a suit or a bed anymore. They were separated most of the time, only seeing each other during lunch or before, during and after their performances. Until Regina decided to conciliate. Emma, Smee, Regina and Killian did talk and yell and cry for three hours until everything was said and explained. At least nearly everything. There were still some things unspoken, but nobody did mind that fact.

It still wasn't the same like before. Emma was closed off, she still refused being with the others too much, yet with Killian alone. She was still angry but Killian couldn't figure out if she was angry with him or herself.

Both were happy that the last weeks went by so quickly. He and Emma decided to gather new strength while their time apart. They wanted to make the best out of the next part of the tour. Everything was fine this evening until Graham came up with the pictures. Ruby tried to change the subject and asked Graham to take a picture of her and Emma. He happily agreed and gave the camera to Ruby to look at the picture. She smiled at him and scrolled through the other pictures.

"Hey, is that a picture of Neal?" Emma suddenly asked, stopping Ruby from going on. Graham bent over and nodded.

"Yes, these are pictures of the last show. I decided to take some shots from the audience too." Graham explained, taking the camera out of Ruby's hands.

"I didn't even know he was there," Emma went on irritated, "let me see the picture again, Graham." He gave her the camera and Emma started to study the picture again, she also scrolled to the picture before and after the one with Neal. She knitted her brows in confusion. "I cannot find Jefferson or anyone else on the pictures, just this girl over there."

Ruby and Killian exchanged knowing looks. Emma looked up in the exact same moment, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. "What's up, guys? What are you hiding from me?"

"That's his fiancé. He is engaged to someone else." Killian's voice was low, he wasn't able to look into her eyes.

„Oh come on, you can't be that desperate to make something like that up. Get over it, Killian. I chose him and not you." Emma was getting very angry. She looked at him in disbelieve, shocked that he was trying to talk her out of her relationship with a cheap trick like that.

„He is right", Ruby suddenly said and looked at her shyly, „I saw him three weeks ago and called Killian so he could find out if I was right or not and it seemed as if I was right."

„Oh f*** off", Emma got up and walked towards the door.

„Do you really think that little about us? We care for you Emma, how can you not trust us?" Killian also raised and eyed her hurt.

„Trust **you**?" she asked without turning, „Ruby excluded me completely at the beginning of the tour and you… you wasn't even able to tell me the truth before I found out myself." She turned, tears streaming down her cheeks. „How could I trust you anymore? You betrayed me, you hurt me and now you try to make the only good thing in my life looking bad? Yes, Neal has also hurt me, but he apologized, he changed and I trust him. Proof me that he is engaged to someone else, I bet you can't."

Emma turned again when Killian started to speak. „Unfortunately we can" he said, his voice broken and sad.

Emma turned again, her whole body shaking. „How?"

„Here is her number. You can call her…" Ruby started when Emma interrupted her annoyed.

„That doesn't proof anything. The owner of the number could be someone you hired."

„We can also ask her to come here and you can call Neal. Then you will see that we are right. Honestly, Emma, don't you think we want to see you happy? We love you but Neal doesn't make you happy. He betrayed you once, he poisoned your mind against us and now he is betraying you again." Ruby looked at Killian helpless but he just turned his head to look at Emma.

„Love, she is right. We do love you and…", he sighed, „please, believe us. Call her and you will know we are right."

„No." Emma grabbed her purse and jacket and headed towards the door. When she opened the door, she turned her head. „I don't believe you and I don't trust you anymore." With these words she slammed the door shut and walked away. She needed to be alone, think about what happened inside the bar. That couldn't be true. Neal changed, he proofed her many times he changed. Didn't he?!

Emma drove to her apartment. She had to find out, but she didn't know how. She surly won't show up at Neal's, the Neverland or somewhere else he might be, asking him if he was engaged to someone else. She couldn't, she wouldn't, but she had to know.

She hit the bedroom wall with her fist, hardly noticing the sharp pain. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt so alone, angry, tired, exhausted and small.


	18. as long as we are together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is - the next chapter, the chapter I really want to know what you are thinking of - the chapter which hopefully isn't too confusing and which I hope you like.
> 
> Read, enjoy and please leave a comment if you like it (or not)

 

It had been two weeks, two weeks of not knowing where she stood with Neal, two weeks since she last spoke with Ruby and Killian. Two weeks she longed for answers. Two weeks she denied finding out the truth.

Regina seemed to sense her inner turmoil, arranged several performances in different clubs and small festivals around Boston.

Emma was thankful for the distraction. She was thankful for giving her something to do, something to concentrate on.

Neal had been busy most of the time, but he daily skyped with her. Emma enjoyed being on her own. For the first time in forever she was thankful for having time for herself. She needed to figure out some things by her own, without being distracted by a devilish handsome Captain or a skittish best friend.

She was sitting on her couch, exhausted after a three hour performance, a hot steaming mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in her hand.

She was waiting for her boyfriend, waiting for Neal to come over and spend the next two days exclusive with her. She was deep in thoughts, thinking about her relationship with Neal, thinking about him and her being a couple for over eight months when suddenly her cellphone beeped.

**Hey babe, won't make it tonite. C ya tomorrow. Neal**

Emma huffed in annoyance. She decided to call him instead of texting him back. She put her mug on the coffee table and dialled his number. After six beeps he finally picked up.

"Babe?"

_"Neal, where are you?"_

"Sorry, babe, I know we had plans but..."

_"Where are you, Neal?"_ Emma got angry, she looked at her feet, steadying her breath.

"I told you, I am sorry," Neal continued calmly.

_"You are avoiding my question, Neal. Tell me where you are - tell me the truth for gods sake."_

„I am with a friend."

„ _A friend?"_ Emma asked skeptical, a lump building in her throat.

„Yes, babe, a friend," Neal answered, his voice getting annoyed.

„ _Who is this friend?"_ Emma continued.

„Emma, please let go, I'll call you tomorrow."

„ _Don't you dare hang up on me, Neal!"_ Emma nearly screamed into the phone. „ _Tell me who you are with. Now!"_

„You don't know her…"

„ _Her?_ _ **Her**_ _? Who is she and why are you cancelling on me for another woman?"_ Tears stung in Emma's eyes, blurring her vision.

„Babe, what's up with you? Why are you this clingy?" Emma heard him getting annoyed and angry. Suddenly parts of her fight with Killian and Ruby popped up in her head.

_He is engaged to someone else. He betrayed you once and now he is doing it again._

Emma tried to collect her thoughts. She tried to focus on the conversation with Neal. She had to ask him, she never wanted to do it on the phone, but it was time she need to know the truth.

„ _Neal, please tell me the truth. Who is this woman?"_

Neal huffed in annoyance. „No, Emma, I'm not interested in this whole relationship drama."

„Relationship drama? Really? You never take anything serious and now you are talking about a relationship drama? This is serious, Neal. Don't beat about the bush! Who is she?

„Her name is Tamara."

„ _Tamara_?!" Emma suddenly remembered a conversation she overheard about a week ago. It was a conversation between Neal and Jefferson, a conversation she should have worried about, especially when they stopped talking the moment they spotted her.

„ _Please tell me they are not right, Neal."_ Emma suddenly said quietly.

„Who?"

This time Emma avoided his question. _„Neal are you with someone else?"_ She heard him gasp, the tears she held back started to fall. _„Since when, Neal?"_ The last words came out in a whisper.

„Over a year," he suddenly gave in. Emma swallowed thickly. „You shouldn't find it out that soon."

„ _That soon? Neal? What… what are you talking about?"_ Emma mumbled sadly, trying to hold back the sobs.

„Jesus, Ems, don't you get it? I don't love you. You were a nice change and a great filler for lonely nights but why do you think I hardly stayed the nights, why I barely invited you over, why it was no big deal for me to let you go on tour? Except the fact you sleeping with the Captain bothered me much, but ..."

He went on and on but Emma didn't listen anymore. She dropped her phone, staring at the wall with a blank expression. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Why didn't she see that coming, why didn't she believe any of her friends? How was it possible she was so wrong about Neal and his intentions? She sobbed uncontrollably into her cushions, she felt like the biggest idiot on earth. Her phone was long forgotten lying on the floor. Her life fell apart like a house of cards. She didn't know how long she cried, she felt dizzy and sore. Her eyes were red and puffy, keeping them open hurt, so she decided to rest.

She went to her bedroom, curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. She drifted off to an unsettled sleep, tossing and turning, getting dumped over and over again, her friends standing around pointing and laughing at her. When she woke she felt even more exhausted than before. How could she ever gather the strength to look into Ruby's and Killian's eyes again. How could she go back on tour with Killian? She felt so stupid, so used and unloved. She grabbed her phone and shot a text to Regina, informing her that she won't take any more offers to perform until the tour starts again. She turned her phone off, curling up into a ball again. Another wave of hot tears streamed down her face, she felt so little, so worthless and broken. She felt as if the world was falling apart, as if she was falling and nothing and no one could catch her.

* * *

A whole months without any signs of life from Emma. One months of no contact, not a single day without thinking of her. Killian sat on his terrace, watching the sunset over the water. He loved being home, he always felt at peace, as if nothing could destroy his little happy place.

He used the last months to think about the future but also about the past and the present. He wished he had someone to talk to, he missed his best friend - he missed Emma. He knew it was a mistake thinking she could love him the way he did. It was never his intention falling for her at all, but he couldn't help himself. He was definitely old school, not used to the easy going lifestyle Emma and some other djs lived.

Maybe if he tried to be more open to the idea of this lifestyle he would have won her heart, he would still be her friend. He sighed sadly, sipping the last remnants of his rum. He was thinking about the upcoming half of the tour when he heard his door bell ring.

He slowly went to the door and answered the intercom.

"Aye?" Killian simply asked, not expecting anyone.

"Good evening, Mr. Jones, here is a young woman who asks permission to get up to your loft." Anton, the security guard of the building said calmly. Killian sighed, he hated being disturbed at home.

"Can you tell me her name?" Killian asked annoyed.

"It's Emma Swan, sir."

"Bloody hell," Killian tried to stay calm, a month of no contact and suddenly she showed up at his apartment and although she knew she always was allowed to come to his apartment straight, that she has unrestricted access to the building, she asked for permission. Killian shook his head, not sure what to answer. On one hand he wanted to see her again but on the other hand he didn't even know what to say to her, he didn't know how to react and how to behave around her. He sighed again. "She can come upstairs. Thank you Anton."

"My pleasure, sir." There was a click and the line went dead. Killian looked at the empty tumbler in his hand. He went to his bar and poured himself another one which he downed in one go. The moment he placed the glass on the counter, he heard a soft knock on his door. He slowly went to the door, gathered all his strength to open the door. After taking one last deep breath, he opened the door. When his eyes fell on Emma, his jaw dropped.

* * *

_**Two weeks ago.** _

" _Ms. Swan? Emma, it's Regina. Are you home? Please answer the door." Emma's manager looked at the door concerned. Since Emma's last text message, she tried to reach her, tried to figure out why she suddenly called off every performance until the start of the tour. "Ms. Swan, I command you to open that damn door. I don't know what happened or whats going on, but you not being reachable at all is unacceptable."_

_Regina took a deep breath, she started to get worried. She waited another five minutes, knocking every now and then. "Emma I can hear you being home." Another five minutes without any reaction. "Okay, Ms. Swan, I will go and leave you alone, but I will come back and if you don't open up or contact me otherwise, I won't guarantee not to break that door. Emma, I am really worried about you."_

_She waited another five minutes before she walked back down. Outside two men waited for her. "No luck?" Robin asked softly. Regina shook her head._

" _But she is home. I think she hadn't left the apartment for the last few days. Shall I call you when she is leaving the next time?" The overweight man, who was Emma's neighbour and janitor, looked at Regina who was looking at Robin._

" _Yes, sir, that would be nice of you. We are really worried about our friend and..."_

" _No more words needed. Emma is a nice little girl, she is always polite and totally reliable, I understand that you are concerned. I promise to call you. If she leaves, she has to come back, hasn't she." Emma's neighbour looked at them smiling. Regina nodded and thanked him before she and Robin decided to go. On their way they passed Granny's and Regina urged Robin to stop. She wanted to check if Emma got in touch with her former employer but neither Granny nor Ruby had heard from her since Emma's birthday._

_Back in Robin's car he finally broke the silence. "Why are you that concerned about her?"_

_Regina turned her head, looking at him directly. "Everyone thinks I am a heartless bitch but I do care about people. Emma isn't only my client, she also is a friend. After her big fight with Killian and Ruby she opened up a bit to me." She smiled at Robin, who had placed his hand on hers. "I mean, she didn't tell me something really personal and we are no best friends or anything like that, but I don't know. She is still so young and I think she is a bit lost. I also think she never was aware of the consequences of her acting. She just lived day by day – never thinking about the future, never thinking about anything else."_

_Robin kissed her knuckles, staring into her eyes. "You sound like you envy her."_

" _Don't be ridiculous, Robin. This isn't a life, this isn't what I want or who I am, I just say that sometimes I wished life would be as easy as Emma thinks it is. I just hope her fall won't be too hard. I really don't want to cancel the tour and deal with the consequences."_

_Robin chuckled. He and Regina decided to give their relationship a try some weeks ago. He adored her and he loved her independence, her appearance and her personality. But he also loved when she let her walls down, when she dropped her mask and showed her soft and caring side. "I know she will be alright. Emma is tough. Whatever she is dealing with, she won't shatter._

* * *

„Swan!" Killian searched for the right words. He only stared at his visitor, taking in her appearance. „Come on in," he finally said, stepping back so she could enter the apartment. He watched her coming in, never making eye contact with him. He didn't want to push her, but he burned for answers. _Why is she here? Why does she look like this? What happened the last weeks? How is she?_

Okay, the last question was easily answered, judging her appearance she was miserable or beyond miserable. She turned around, skimming out of her red leather jacket. She wore a tank top underneath, combined with tight blue jeans. He looked her up and down, trying to maintain his composure. She still refused to look at him.

"Do you want something to drink, Emma?"

She still didn't look up, only nodded. She slowly went to the living room but before she sat down, she saw the open terrace door and decided to walk over there. Killian poured her a glass of water, always watching her.

He shivered. This woman was **not** his Swan, this was a whole other person standing on his terrace. Her hair was shorter and nearly white, her golden tresses bleached. She had bags under her eyes, her skin was even paler than usual, it looked kind of unnatural. She had lost weight, her normally skinny jeans bagging out a bit, her tank top not as tight as usual. Her fingers seemed to be bonier and longer, her voice was raspy and her whole appearance without any joy of living.

He handed her the glass. This was the first time, she looked at him. She had cried. Her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara smeared across her cheeks. There was no sparkling in her eyes, there was just emptiness. After like an eternity, she broke the stare and shook her head.

"I am sorry, it was a mistake coming here. I think it's the best I leave." She put the glass on the table and hurried towards the entrance. Killian reacted quickly. He ran after her as quickly as possible. The moment she opened the door, he started to speak with a calm voice.

"What happened, Emma?" Emma turned her head, her hand, which was holding the door knob, was shaking, she stared at him, her mouth opened and closed several times. Killian could see her inner struggle, he could see her body tense up. He didn't know what to say or to feel.

* * *

**10 days ago**

" _What are you talking about? What article?" Emma stared at Regina furiously. It had been four days since Neal dumped her, four days she never left her apartment, four days she ate anything else than ice cream and cereal bars._

_Regina stood across her, a magazine in her hand. "This article. The article the Captain did everything for not to be printed." She handed her the magazine, which Emma took with shaking hands. She was irritated, she was confused and she was worried. She slowly opened the marked page, inhaling sharply._

_**The ugly duckling – the orphan girl who thought she could be a superstar** _

_Emma gulped, looking up briefly. She was afraid of reading more, was afraid of what was coming. Regina looked at her with sad eyes. "I tried my best to stop them from printing it, but it was too late, Emma. I'm afraid that this article could ruin your career. I'll have to talk to the Captain if he still is willing to go on tour with you. This article affects his career too."_

_Emma nodded, lowered her head and started to read. The more she read, the more nauseated she got. "Where did they get all the information?" Emma asked with a lump in her throat. Regina didn't have time to answer before Emma started to sob. "No, they weren't allowed to print that. How can they do that? That's not true." She stated, her knees giving out. She sat on the floor sobbing, still reading the article with blurred eyes._

_Regina still stood next to the door, as much as she hated seeing Emma in this state, she wasn't able to comfort her. She had always been afraid of this day. She had seen it coming, she had tried everything to protect Emma. She knew herself how much damage the press could cause. She looked at Emma again who was sitting on the kitchen floor, sobbing uncontrollably, the magazine lying next to her on the floor._

" _Emma," Regina started, now willing to try to comfort her._

" _Go," Emma whispered, but Regina didn't hear her and went on._

" _Emma, I promise I'll try to do everything I can do to contain the damage. You don't have to end your career. We can get through this. I know, the Captain will never..."_

" _Go," Emma said again, this time a bit louder. When Regina still didn't react, she got up and threw the magazine towards Regina, missing her mere inches. "Go! Stop talking and leave."_

" _Emma, please, let's stay calm and talk about it."_

" _Get out of here, Regina!" Emma screamed, storming towards the door and pulling it open. "I don't need your pity, I don't need your help, I don't need **you**. GO!"_

_Regina sighed, she understood her, she could see Emma's life shatter this moment. Coming down to earth with a bump like that was shocking and clearly hard to cope with, but Regina knew she couldn't help her. The only people Emma needed now were Ruby or Killian and both weren't available. This time Emma was on her own - alone. Regina hoped that this wouldn't break Emma. She hoped that this would change Emma to the better._

_She left the apartment but not without telling her that she will be back and that Emma wasn't alone with this. When the door clicked shut she heard Emma break down._

* * *

"You know exactly what happened," Emma said nearly toneless. Killian looked at her irritated. He had no clue what she was talking about. Of course he was thinking about some possibilities, but he didn't actually know what was going on.

"Emma, I don't know what you are talking about. Please, talk to me. What happened?" Killian tried to encourage her with a smile but Emma only stared at him blankly.

They stood like that for about five minutes, no one made a move, no one broke their look. Killian got anticipated, he wanted to know what was going on, he needed to know what happened but he had not intentions in scaring her away by being to harsh or rushing things.

"I like your haircut" he suddenly stated, again a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Emma tilted her head, not sure if she misunderstood him. She lifted her hand to her hair and froze, her eyes welling up with tears. The next moment she crocked, her knees not longer holding her weight. She landed on all fours, sobbing violently. When she felt his arms wrapping around her, she pushed him off. "Don't... just, don't touch me... I'm not worth..." Killian again wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She fought again, but quickly gave up and hid her face on his chest.

Killian rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her hair, holding back his own tears. He hated seeing her like that. He hated that she had to go through whatever she was going through. He hated that she thought she wasn't worth being held. He hated that he had not been there for her. But it was wether the time nor the place to make self-recrimination, he only longed for answers.

After what felt like an eternity, Emma finally stopped sobbing. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "I am sorry, Killian. I am nothing but trouble, I should go."

Killian shook his head. He knew she was right, she **was** trouble. From the moment she entered his life, she put him on a rollercoaster. She was witness of one of his weakest moments, she was there when he was high from a performance and beyond happy. She was the one who reminded him of why he was a dj at all. She was the first after Milah's death who saw the man behind his title. Being **the Captain** was his mask, a defensive mechanism, an opportunity in shielding his feelings from the rest of the world. And it worked, until Emma stepped into his life, or better danced in front of him on a table. He had never seen someone with more fire, more passion.

She looked like pure innocence and she proofed him on some level, that she **was** innocent. She was still young, unexperienced in so many ways. She had told him once that she was an orphan, that she was shoved from foster home to foster home. He knew some gathered strength from being treated like something unlovable, but others broke and Killian had to admit, Emma was more than broken.

She also had many high walls but she was too easy to impress. Three nice words and she fell for you. She was naive but Killian had still hoped that she would get along in this crazy world of performing, music and dancing. She was so interested and dedicated to it. That was the reason he wanted to be around her. Her passion, her love for what she was doing infected him, but in the best way in years. Not even Milah could bring this feelings and creativity up in him. This last year he created more music than in the last five years in all.

"Emma," he softly said, wiping away a single tear which was rolling down her cheek, "Come, love, I'll make us some tea and we talk." He got up and helped her up as well. He led her to the couch, where she curled up into a small ball. Her arms wrapped around her knees, her head buried in between.

Killian watched her with sad eyes. He really hoped she will open up and talk. He missed the carefree moments between them, he missed his best friend, the woman he could laugh with, talk with, be with – without pretending to be someone else. He put a box of tissues and his mug on the coffee table. He laid his artificial hand on her knee, making her look up. She smiled a weak smile and took the steaming mug. Killian took his mug and sat next to her, waiting for her to begin to speak.

They again fell into an awkward silence. "Emma, please talk to me." Killian's voice rang in her ears. She slowly looked at him.

"Don't you really know what happened?"

Her question startled Killian. He shook his head answering her honestly. "I can only assume that it has something to do with Neal?" Emma looked at her mug again, nodding slightly. She took a deep breath before she finally shifted completely so she faced Killian.

"It seems you and Ruby were right. It also seems he never loved me and he only used me..." she sobbed, trying to hold back a new wave of tears. She looked up again and shook her head. "Did you read the article?"

Killian furrowed his eyebrows. "Which article, Emma?" She closed her eyes, wiping away some tears which finally escaped her eyes.

"Regina tried her best to contain the damage. She told me she would talk with you about it, she... gods, I was such an idiot... I told her to go, told her to..." Emma sighed, she started to cry again. This time, Killian just watched her, didn't try to comfort her. He needed answers and he knew he wouldn't get any when he comforted her too much. He sipped his tea, waiting patiently.

It took another half an hour before Emma finally was able to talk again. She told him about the break up, she told him about the article, which she knew was initiated by Neal (but of course she had no proof) because only he knew all these information. She just didn't understand why. Wasn't it enough to destroy her life by dumping her? Why did he also have to let this article be published? These questions were killing her.

Killian had listened carefully. He was surprised and angry the moment she told him about the article. Regina had thought it was the same article he prevented to be published, but it was impossible. That article would have destroyed his career not only hers. After they talked over two hours about everything, Emma fell asleep - she was exhausted. Killian decided to call Smee.

"No, I really need to see that article. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Killian asked quietly, not to disturb Emma. "What do you mean by "protect me"? I don't need protection. This article is about Emma, at least she told me so. Nevertheless, send me the damn article and never hide something that huge from me again, Smee."

He downed his rum, listening to his manager when he suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream. "KILLIAAAAAN! Killian, no, no, no, please. I need you, no, no, no..."

As quickly as possible he rushed towards his bedroom, finding a still sleeping Emma who was screaming, tossing and turning in his bed. He knew he needed to wake her, she had a nightmare, he must help her.

"Emma, Emma, love, wake up. I am here, sh-sh..." he tried to shake her gentle, he caressed her cheek, brushed some hair off her face, but Emma didn't wake. He shook her harder when she suddenly sat up straight. She looked around afraid, searching for something she found the moment she saw him.

"I am so sorry, Killian. I am so, so sorry, you and Ruby were right, I am such an idiot. I am so, so sorry." Tears started to fall, she buried her face in her hands, when Killian sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Emma. It's okay. I am here for you now, I won't go away. I am here." He rubbed her back, holding her close.

"I don't deserve your friendship. I don't..." she pushed him away so she could look him into the eyes, wiping her nose soundly. "Killian, I don't deserve your friendship or **you**. I don't understand why you are still here with me after all I put you through. After everything I said. I am really sorry." She leaned back in, placing her chin on Killian's shoulder, holding him close.

She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. How much she had missed him the last month but she stayed quiet, only enjoyed his embrace.

He wanted to tell her why he was still there. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he had missed her the last month but he stayed quiet, not to scare her away.

"Would you... would you lie down with me?" Emma's voice was full of sleep. He didn't know what to do, so he only nodded. He kicked off his shoes and laid down next to her. The next moment he felt her hot body pressed against his. Her hand grabbing his arm and placing it in front of her. She held his arm tight turning her head slightly. "Is this... is this okay for you?"

He nodded again and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Aye, Swan. Now sleep, only two more days until we go back on tour. Two days for packing and going through our schedule. I think we need all our strength." He nestled his face in her hair. They fell silent again. Only their breath could be heard in the quiet room. When he finally thought she was asleep he whispered in her ear softly. "I really like the new haircut."

Emma smiled and snuggled closer. "I've missed you, Killian. Good night."

"Good night, Emma." He placed a kiss into her hair and closed his eyes. Surrounded by her scent, feeling her body pressed flush to his, he fell asleep with a smile. "Everything will be alright as long as we are together," was his last thought.

Emma drifted off smiling, feeling Killian behind her, holding her, making her feel safe. "Everything will be alright as long as we are together," she mumbled quietly before she finally fell asleep.


	19. show must go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and I have to apologize for not updating sooner but I already wrote the next three chapters, so the next updates will be more frequent.

The next days went by in a rush. Neither Emma nor Killian had time to think or talk about Emma's breakdown at his home.

They met twice these days to talk about their upcoming schedule, about their next appointments and their journey details.

Emma tried to stay for herself, she shut out her environment, avoided to talk with Regina or anyone else. Killian was the only one who was able talk to her or get a half hearted smile from her.

He hated seeing her like that, she still had not her fire back, he was a bit afraid about their first performance, but he also looked forward to it and hoped that being behind the turntables would bring back his Emma.

Graham joined the group in Chicago, three hours before their first performance.

"Woah, girl, what happened to you?" He raised his eyebrows, surprised and irritated.

"Thank you, you are quite the charmer," Emma muttered but didn't say anything else. She turned around and sat down on a couch in the back stage area.

"Oh come on, Emma, you have to admit that the change of your whole appearance is a bit... drastic, don't you think?"

Killian watched Emma, she curled up on the couch, trying to ignore Graham who went on and on. "Leave it, Graham," Killian suddenly said, placing a hand on his arm.

Graham wanted to say something but after seeing Killian's look he shut his mouth again. Without another word he went to Regina and started a conversation. Killian could see that he nodded in Emma's direction every now and then. Annoyed Killian went to Emma and took her arm. "Come, love, let's get out of here."

Emma looked up, her eyes full of irritation. "But we..."

"Do you trust me, Emma?!" She nodded and got up. He smiled at her and went towards the door, pulling her with him. When the door fell shut, he could hear Regina's furious voice. "Run!" He smiled at Emma and started to dash down the hall.

Emma followed him, giggling and laughing. When he finally stopped, he pulled her into his arms and pressed a finger to her lips.

They could hear Regina's voice yelling at Graham.

"Sometimes the two of them behave like little kids. They need to do their soundcheck and they have a performance in three hours. Where did they go?"

Emma pressed her lips together not to make a sound and give them away. Killian could see her struggle and shook his head, trying to help her to stay quiet. He pulled her closer and she buried her head on his shoulder. They heard Regina pass them and disappear in the next corridor, but neither Killian nor Emma broke the hug.

She slowly looked up, not trusting her self-control she kept her mouth shut. Killian smiled at her. „Come, Emma - I know where we can stay a bit before he have to do the soundcheck."

Emma nodded, following him… towards the stage? „Killian?"

Killian turned around, raising his brows. „I thought you trust me."

„I do," Emma assured him, still following him.

They reached a ladder. Killian pointed up and Emma understood. They climbed up, smiling at each other when they heard Regina's voice again.

„I don't understand it. They are vanished without a trace. We do everything to give them the possibility of having a great show and they disappear. I swear to god if Emma doesn't change soon I'll quit. I'm sick of this shit."

Emma's face fell. She knew she was difficult these days but she didn't know that Regina thought so. She looked at Killian who stared at her shocked. „Emma…" he started but Emma was already climbing down.

She walked to the turntables, looking at Regina directly. Both women didn't say anything. Killian appeared next to Emma, touching her back, making Emma finch. „I'll go get our stuff." She turned around dashing to the dressing room to gather their things. When she came back she heard Killian and Regina yell at each other.

„How dare you, Captain? She is MY client. Of course I have a right to say such things. You know me. You know me longer than anyone around. You know what I am capable of."

„Aye. That I do, Regina. I know what you can do - I know how you destroy lives and I surely won't allow Emma's life to be destroyed."

Regina started to laugh. „Oh Captain. That's so pathetic. You cannot make up for Milah's death. Saving Emma doesn't bring Milah back nor will it ease your pain or undo what you did."

Killian opened his mouth when suddenly Emma stepped into the light. „How dare you, Regina? I really understand why they call you Evil Queen. You are heartless. If you still think Killian does all of that to make up for whatever, you are damn wrong. He never did anything wrong - gosh, he lost the love of his life. Why can't you all leave him alone? Let's do all our jobs and leave it be. No more fighting."

Killian nodded, he wanted to say so much more but he knew Emma was right. He stepped closer, starting to plug his USB stick in. Regina snorted and stomped off the stage. Emma suddenly grabbed his hand, squeezing it. „I'm sorry, Killian."

He only shook his head smiling before he pressed a button and started the music. The light show and the hi-fi equipment worked perfectly. Half an hour later they told Regina that they would go for a walk but that they would be back in time.

„I am so nervous," Emma suddenly admitted, her head resting in Killian's lap. They sat on a stone wall in the park nearby to concert hall. He was combing through her golden tresses but stopped immediately when he heard her confession. „I know I am acting weird but that's just because I am so afraid. I am afraid of getting negative responses - of being called off." She met his eyes but tore them away hastily. „I know you think it's ridiculous but I feel so small, so lost - without you I would be lost, Killian. Thank you for sticking around with me."

Killian bent down and kissed her forehead. „I won't leave you, Emma. I'll be your friend as long as you want me to be exactly that."

Emma closed her eyes, smiling. She enjoyed these quiet moments between them. Little did she know that her ex already formed a plan destroying their happiness once for all.

 

* * *

 

 

„Okay we need to do interviews before the concert and afterwards. It's important to plant a specific picture into the heads of the audience. It is important to spread the word." Neal stared at his crew with enthusiasm. He turned and smiled at his fiancé. „We can do this together, Tamara. I will literally kill the Captain and you get your breakthrough. Everyone will want to hire you after you report of the fall of Captain Swan."

He kissed her and she smiled at him mischievously. She broke the kiss, looking at the monitor in front of them. The counter of the opened website counted up, up, up - within seconds they reached over ten thousand clicks.

„Come on, let's go. We have to go or we won't make it in time, babe." He kissed her again and closed the laptop. He was content with their results so far. Two bigger magazines already printed their articles, another one asking for exclusive rights for the big exposé.

Neal had planned everything into detail - his encounter with Emma was a slight distraction and their second try wasn't even planned but it had helped a lot.

He grabbed his recorder and followed Tamara who was already gone.

They reached the location quickly, starting to wander around, asking people of their expectations of the night. Also asking if they had seen the change of Emma's style lately. Hardly anyone recognised him – everyone was surprised at the questions, was surprised at the facts they were told.

Neal smiled triumphantly when the gates closed. He wasn't interested in watching the show, he was only interested in his own show. Now they had to hurry home to edit their video, to upload it and start to spread new rumours and facts.

He thanked god that Emma had trusted him with so much information. He felt a little bad thinking about some quiet and peaceful moments with her in his arms. Moments he really enjoyed, moments he nearly lost himself.

He looked at Tamara, pulling her closer before he saved the new video and started to upload it. He also tweeted about the video and was surprised how many people watched, retweeted and commented within minutes.

It won't be long before "the Captain and his wench" (how Neal liked to call Killian and Emma these days) fell – not long until everyone could see what he did to him and his father – why couldn't he keep his hands off his stepmother and now Emma?

He needed distraction and grabbed a beer before he settled in front of the TV. Tamara joined him, still smiling. "I think you are right, babe. Soon the Captain will get what he deserves. And I am so glad you finally broke up with Emma. It killed me seeing you two together although I knew everything was fake."

Neal nodded, kissing the top of her hair, turning on the TV.

 

* * *

 

 

"That was unbelievable, Killian. The audience was great – the show was perfect." Emma beamed at him, she whirled around. He hadn't seen her that happy in a while.

"I know, Emma, you were stunning. I love the mix of "wonderwall" - terrific." They laughed and smiled hurrying the hallway along to the little room Regina and Smee were waiting for them. The moment they entered Killian saw it first.

Regina eyed Emma with an angry expression. When she saw it her smile disappeared immediately.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked looking around irritated.

"When were you going to tell me?" Regina's voice was harsh, there was nothing friendly to be found.

"Tell you what?" Emma stopped, looking from Regina to Killian and back.

"Regina?" Killian knew the look of Emma's manager. He had often seen this serious look when he met with Milah, when they decided to do something forbidden – something that could give them away.

Regina didn't look at him, she bored her eyes into Emma, trying to get an answer. "I didn't do anything – what are you talking about?" Emma tried to look away but wasn't able to break the glance.

Regina sighed and turned around, taking her iPad, walking over to Emma. "This!"

Emma nearly fainted, she felt a wave of nausea, felt her knees giving out under her. She had been so happy just moments ago, now she felt like falling into a deep hole. She felt miserable, she felt hot and cold at the same time and she felt near to tears.

"That's a lie. That's not true – they are lying. I never..." Emma couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she started to sob violently, cowering on the floor, her things spread out around her. "Why are they saying such things? Who does that to me? Why? I don't... What does they want from me?"

Killian's heart broke. He put down his things, kneeling next to her, pulling her into his lap. "Sh-sh, love, everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"I don't think so," Regina demanded, making Killian look at her furiously. He rocked Emma back and forth, enveloping her in his arms, in his embrace.

"Don't listen to her, Emma. Don't listen. We will find out who is doing it and why they are doing it."

"Oh I already know who is responsible for this. She doesn't want to hide."

"She?" Emma and Killian raised their heads, Emma sniffed and leant her head on his shoulder while she waited for an answer. Killian kissed her temple, still holding her while he watched Regina."

"Tamara Mendell, she is a young reporter who just started her career and she also is the one who wrote the two articles about you two. She is the younger sister of Greg Mendell, I think you know him, Captain and she is the fiancé of Neal Cassidy."

Emma's eyes widened. A shiver ran down her spine. She felt the urge to empty her stomach right away. She knew it - she had known it before Regina confirmed her biggest fear. It was Neal who told Tamara all the details, all the secrets she told him in confidence. She hated him so much and she hated herself for trusting him, for being so naïve and stupid.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered and Killian nodded, raising with her only to find Emma pressing her flat hand against his chest. "No, Killian – I need to be alone right now. Please understand. I have to sort my thoughts and emotions."

She looked at him sadly, finding him staring back with sadness and hurt in his eyes. But he nodded, picked up his things and went towards the small couch Emma sat on a few hours ago.

Emma went to Regina, looking her dead in the eyes. "When you believe this bullshit, you better quit – I told you everything after my break up and my break down. I was completely honest with you and today you showed me twice that maybe you are **not** the right manager for me anymore."

Killian raised an eyebrow, surprised but also stunned by Emma's aggressive voice. Regina only watched her leaving, looking back at the article, sitting down into one of the empty chairs in the room. "You need to talk to Smee about this website and the newest article. We must decide what to do next, how to go on. We need to talk about the future. I know I am _Emma's_ manager but if this is a feud against her, you definitely should think about quitting your collaboration."

Killian wanted to say something when suddenly Graham and Smee entered the room, looking at them concerned.

"Where is Emma?" Graham asked looking around irritated.

"She needed to be alone," Killian said without looking up from his phone. He was checking his twitter account, trying to think about something to reply to the posts or at least tweet to stop this madness.

"That's not good. They want exactly that – they want to get her alone, they will try to get an interview with her or get some statements which can be used against her. They will take everything out of context."

"Bloody hell, we need to find her."

The four nodded to each other. They decided to spread out alone. Whoever found Emma should call the others. No interviews. No distractions.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma walked through the empty, cold corridor. She was exhausted, she was angry and frustrated. She knew it had been a mistake trusting someone but she had felt so safe, so loved that she hadn't seen it coming.

He brayed her, he didn't only break her heart he was going to destroy her. She felt new tears forming in her eyes but she shook her head not allowing them to fall.

She didn't really want to be alone. She wished she could be somewhere else and if she was honest she wanted to be there with someone else. She wanted to be with...

She opened the door and suddenly was greeted by flashlight and shouts. She tried to focus anything, tried to find out what was going on. Panic filled her up, she wanted to go back but she couldn't find the door.

_"You should be put in jail!"_

_"Young people look up to you, you should act as a model."_

_"Drug abuse is a crime!"_

_"Does the Captain know? Is he also using drugs?"_

Emma's head swam, there were so many people, everyone yelling at her. There was no escape. Suddenly a hand closed around her upper arm, she tried to shake it off but before she was able to open her mouth she was pulled aside.

"Love, we need to get away from here. Come on!" It was Killian. She sighed in relieve but she wasn't able to move. She felt dizzy and still shocked. "Emma, come on. They won't stop - we have to get out of here."

"I... I..." Emma tried to make out Killian's eyes in the semi darkness. Where were they? Were they back in the corridor? She was paralysed, nog able to move at all.

Killian stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. "I know everything is a bit too much but we need to go. I don't think the door will stop them much longer. Is it okay if I carry you?"

Emma nodded but pressed herself more into him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Killian shook his head. "No needs to apologise, love. This mad rush isn't your fault. Now come on, love."

She nodded and took his hand. "I think I can walk," she managed to say but Killian already stooped her up into his arms.

"No need, darling." He rushed down the corridor with her, around a corner, another one and another one. Emma completely lost orientation in this maze of corridors and bright lights. Finally she laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Don't fall asleep, Emma."

She nodded but moments later she was enveloped by his scent and drifted off.

When she woke again she was laying on a huge bed. She touched the sheets without opening her eyes.

They felt unfamiliar so she forced herself to open her eyes.

"Easy, love." Killian sat at a desk nearby, reading or checking his phone, Emma wasn't quite sure of.

"Where are we?" She asked slowly getting up. She had a headache, felt exhausted and tired.

"You are at my apartment. I thought it would be easier to handle everything from here. You know with the security and Anton."

Emma sat up completely, looking around. When Killian saw her irritation he smiled at her. He got up and went to her, sitting down next to her.

"That's my guest room."

Emma looked up, searching something in his eyes.

Maybe pity, maybe realisation that his choice to work with her was a mistake, maybe something else but what she saw startled her. Hastily she looked away again, she needed to focus on her hands so not to be attempt to look back into his eyes.

"Emma, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. How late is it?"

"It is half past eight. You were put like a light."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Killian. I - gosh I feel so stupid." Suddenly everything crashed down on her. She remembered Regina's accusing, she remembered seeing the homepage Neal and his fiancé made, she remembered the films and pictures, she remembered all the people shouting at her and accusing her to take drugs.

Emma didn't realised she was crying when Killian pulled her into his lap. "Oh, love, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright."

Emma shook her head. "No, it won't and you know that. It was a mistake that you chose me to go on tour with you. You should cancel all our future performances. Maybe so they will stop."

"No, Emma - that's exactly what they want. They want us to quit, they want us to back off and show the world that we are guilty. But you and I are not guilty at all. They made everything up - they use private informations for their reports - they quoted out of context."

Emma nodded. "I knooooow. I know and you know but the world doesn't know. What can we do against it?"

"Smee and Regina are working on it. They retained a lawyer. They think about suing. This is agitation against you and me - this is slander."

Emma looked up at him. "I am so sorry for not listening to you - for pulling you into this mess. I don't understand why you still stick with me. Why you still my friend."

"Oh Emma!" Killian pulled her into a hug. His heart broke for the little girl in his arms. He wasn't going to tell her now, maybe he wasn't ever going to tell her, so he just held her.

After a few minutes he felt her relax in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Whyever you stay - thank you. For everything. I... Thank you, Killian."

She kissed his cheek, looking into his now too blue eyes when suddenly her stomach growled.

Killian started to grin. "You skipped your post-performance-snack. No wonder you are hungry. Come on. Let's go to the kitchen."

"Are Smee and Regina...?" Emma asked cautiously but Killian only shook his head.

"No we decided to stay away for a while. They will call us when they have some news." He looked her up and down and suddenly said a bit shy. "I don't have women clothes here but if you want to have a shower you can borrow some clothes from me. You should stay with me for a while. I can send Anton to your apartment to get your things. I'd just feel better if you were with me."

Emma couldn't help herself and hugged him again. She was so afraid of being alone, of going back to her flat that a wave of relieve flooded her system the moment he offered her to stay. She kissed his cheek, holding him close.

"Thank you for the offer. I was afraid of going back to the apartment. Neal knows where I live and I don't think I feel safe there."

"You can stay as long as you want. This room isn't the biggest one but it's yours."

Emma tried to sort her thought. She had the urgent want to kiss him, to say thank you but she held herself back. She didn't want to overwhelm him, to throw herself at him - she bet he would refuse her as he thought he would take advantage of her. She smiled about this thought. "Thank you again." She whispered and kissed his cheek again.

The moment her lips met his skin he turned his head a bit so that Emma wasn't really kissing his cheek. She was more kissing the corner of his mouth.

She pulled back hastily, looking into his stormy blue eyes. She wanted to apologise when suddenly his lips were on hers.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She tilted her head to grant him better access. While his hands were around her waist, her hands found his hair and started to play with it.

A soft moan escaped his throat making Emma smile. She broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his.

Her lips were pressed into a thin line but she wasn't able to hide her smirk.

Killian also smiled, none of them were saying anything. Their hearts pounded in unison in their chests, their cheeks were flushed and their bodies still pressed against each other's.

"Maybe I'll take the offer with the shower now," Emma mumbled before she pushed herself off him a bit to be able to look into his eyes.

Killian nodded kissing her forehead before letting her go. "I'll get some clean clothes for you and I'll make breakfast when you are in the shower."

Emma nodded, she looked down on her hand which was holding Killian's. She looked up again and saw the same expression she felt on his face - happiness.

"Okay. Thank you." He let go and left her alone. Coming back moments later with a shirt and sweatpants and socks.

"Take your time, I will be in the kitchen." Killian smiled at her and closed the door behind him.


	20. articles and reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is no regular chapter - these are the articles and the reactions on Twitter to get a feeling what's going on in Emma's and Killian's world

**The ugly duckling -** **_**he orphan girl who thought she could be a superstar** _ **

 

Three years ago nobody was interested in Emma Swan, an average girl from Boston. A no one, a lost girl, an orphan.

 

What happened that she now climbs up the ladder of fame that quickly?

 

Like in most situations in life, there is one thing you need: connections.

First a coincidence - now a cooperation or maybe even more?

 

Killian - Captain Hook - Jones, a well known, world famous dj and producer met the lost girl at a performance about half a year ago.

 

It seemed like he instantly fell in love with her as he tried everything to keep in touch.

He helped her to get a job under J. Hastings - the owner of several clubs around the country - which she trashed within weeks.

 

" _She wasn't reliable, sent others to cover her shifts - when she was present she had no fire and no ambitions in doing her job well_. _Normally Mr. Hastings has a good intuition – this time he failed_." says an employee of the Empire Boston.

 

According to this employee she often was seen there with the Captain and other djs - sometimes in very compromising situations.

 

_"VIPs are important to us, they have more freedom and privileges but we don't tolerate something illegal. Drugs, weapons and whores are strictly forbidden in our clubs."_

 

Already hours after her birth Emma Swan has been abandoned by her parents. Placed on the side of a road she was found by a young boy who brought her to a diner.

 

From this day on she was raised in the foster system but she was always trouble. She never stayed longer than three months with one family - was constantly sent back. It was quite hard to find someone who could remember the little orphan, but we found two former foster kids who lived with her at two different families.

 

Kevin Bloom, 26, can remember one time Emma was sent back because she hurt another foster kid.

" _It was creepy, she didn't even regret what she did. When she was sent back she only grinned and told us that she didn't like it here and that the other kid deserved it._ "

 

Justin F., 23, was not only with Emma at one family, he also was her boyfriend.

 

" _One day she kissed me and we got together - she always seemed to be such a nice, innocent girl but that's just how she want to be seen. In bed she always wanted to try kinky things and when I refused, she dumped me and nearly burned down the entire house in her anger._ "

 

The girl was constant trouble – not a single foster parent wanted to be reminded of Emma or wanted to do an interview. When someone remembered her nobody has good memories about her. Fights, bloody noses and school suspensions were on the table.

 

No one was interested in the broken, damaged girl - all the more it's irritating why Captain Hook offered her to go on tour with him.

 

Is it her young age, is it her body and other benefits? Who can tell. An insider told us that he only went on tour with her to prevent the publications of an article which could have been the end of his career. Maybe he just needs a new woman by his side.

The same insider said that after the death of his affair Milah Gold he fell into a deep black hole - a down spiral of drugs, lack of sleep and no bookings made him depressive and nearly cost his career.

 

Will Emma Swan be the death of Captain Hooks career?

We will stick to this story and reveal new details of her life soon.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

@starnews_official: new look – new set list > the DJ duo Captain Swan is on tour again

 

@neveragain1503: what happened to @emma_swan_dj – she looks horrible like she is using drugs

 

@jessysgirl_98: I love Emma's new look – she looks so mature, I love her body

 

@cassie_in_da_house: @jessysgirl_98 Emma is way too skinny – she is so pale and bony; still hope the rumours aren't true

 

@jessysgirl_98: @cassie_in_da_house what rumours? @neveragain1503 she surely isn't using drugs

 

@tammies_world_2017: @neveragain1503 @jessysgirl_98 @cassie_in_da_house check out the latest news about @emma_swan_dj and @DJ_Captain_Hook on **news.dreamshade.com**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**New detail revealed! - the ugly duckling**

 

Emma Swan, why did she change her complete appearance? What happened after the end of the first part of their tour?

 

What did the Captain do to Emma? What was their big fight about?

 

The first time Emma started to experiment with drugs was at a concert with thirteen. It was one of the first concert of a new rising star - a young, handsome dj called KJ, who later changed his name into Captain and after his accident a few years ago into Captain Hook.

 

We have managed to find a police officer who can remember the night of the raid. He remembers two young girls who not only had fake IDs but also were high on drugs. He also remembers bringing one home to her foster home - the first reaction of the foster father was unmistakable.

He asked him to take her with him immediately as they were going to send the little troublemaker back either way the next day.

 

We also got police reports indicating her constant drug abuse as well as constant trouble with the police.

One of Boston's leading drug dealer recognised her on a tour poster - he was shocked what photoshop was able to do.

 

Seeing the pictures of the last days shows us how Emma Swan is in reality.

The broken girl who isn't able to hide her addiction anymore, the broken girl who had to learn the hard way that reality isn't fluffy and easy going.

 

We showed some fans pictures of Emma and told them about her past and her addiction and everyone was shocked. Many were concerned for their kids and Emma's position as a role model. Others were furious and didn't understand how someone could be famous with such a background.

 

Everyone agreed that Emma Swan no longer should perform in front of young people.

 

"She needs rehab," an insider told us, "but she is too stubborn to accept help. Not even the Captain is trusting her anymore. The problem is that cancelling the tour would cost too much and only brings more negative publicity than going on."

 

Let's hope that Emma Swan will realise that she has a responsibility towards her fans.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

@Im_not_gonna_lie: unbelievable - how can @Emma_Swan_dj go on? She will be the death of @DJ_Captain_Hook

 

@Natasha_1498: I am so angry right now - she tricked us all; I hope I can refund my ticket

 

@Emma_Swan_Fan_1789: how can you all believe such bullshit - as long as nothing is confirmed by her manager we shouldn't believe anything we read about her

 

@rocknroll_for_life: I heard they will cancel the tour - I hope she will accept help soon and go on rehab

 

@3mma2wanfan: she looks so skinny - I hope the rumours aren't true, I love you so much @Emma_Swan_dj

 

@tammies_world_2017: watch tonight - DJ_Baelfire live: an interview with @Emma_Swan_djs ex on **news.dreamshade.com**

 

 


	21. a matter of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge THANK YOU to resident-of-storybrooke - her message means so much to me!!!

"Regina, maybe you should consider quitting. This is too much for you. I hardly see you anymore and I really don't want you to be dragged into this feud."

 

Robin laid next to her, drawing circles on her stomach, looking at her concerned.

 

"Thank you for being concerned but I am in this business long enough. I know what I am doing and I know when to quit. And Emma needs me. I would feel bad not helping her."

 

Robin nodded before he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly.

 

"Although all say you are heartless, I know better. I lo-"

 

"Papa!" The door flung open and Roland ran in jumping on the bed, snuggling between Regina and Robin. He smiled at them.

 

"Good morning, Roland," Regina greeted him smiling. He wrapped his little arms around her and kissed her cheek.

 

"Morning Regina," he laid on her, his arms still around her. Robin looked at them smiling. He placed a hand on Roland's back.

 

"Do you have to work today?" Roland asked not raising his head which laid on Regina's chest.

 

"No, little man, today I have a day off and I would love to spend it with you and your father."

 

"Great. Can we have waffles for breakfast and go to the park and feed the ducks? Can I get an ice cream and can we have pizza for lunch?"

 

He was so enthusiastic that he sat up and looked at the adults expectantly.

 

"Calm down!" - "Sure!"

 

The two adults answered the same time before they looked at each other and started to laugh. "Let us get dressed and we can start a perfect day with just us three."

 

"Yes, Regina." Roland beamed at her before he kissed her again and crawled over her.

 

Robin watched them smiling before he also got up to get dressed. He really needed to thank Killian and Smee again for finding Regina and Emma for hiring her. He hated what was going on with Neal but he was also concerned about Regina and Killian.

 

Killian was one of his eldest friends, he was someone he could always rely on, the death of Milah left a huge hole and when Emma appeared he really thought she might help Killian find back on track.

He was afraid he was very wrong about it.

 

Not only she had toyed with Killian, with feelings and his big heart she also dragged him into something the Captain should not be part of.

 

When he checked his messages he was shocked to find five from Killian. He opened the first one.

 

**Good evening Robin - I know Regina is with you tonight so try to keep her calm because Emma and I are gone tomorrow and will come back earliest in two weeks. Killian**

 

**As we haven't heard from the Evil Queen yet I assume you kept her busy. Thanks mate.**

 

The next one was a picture of Emma and Killian in front of a lake, wearing sunglasses and shirts.

 

The next one was a YouTube video.

 

Robin clicked on the link and was taken aback. It was a link to a video called "Tomorrowland - Hook's performance"

 

2:43min later Robin was smiling from ear to ear. Killian always dreamed of performing at the Tomorrowland. He must have given the possibility on short notice. It had not been dark in the video so he wasn't one of the main acts but that didn't matter at all.

 

**Martin Jensen cancelled and they needed someone else - they asked Thursday and it took me a whole day to convince Emma to come with me. I will show her Europe the next week(s).**

 

Robin ran a hand through his hair. He knew the moment Regina found out about that she would go mad. It was only a matter of time.

 

"Papa, you coming?" Roland cried from the kitchen making Robin look up.

 

"Aye, son. On my way."

 

He typed a quick text, sending it before he approached the kitchen. He kissed Roland and sat him on a barstool at the counter, next he went to Regina kissing her and offering his help.

 

Maybe he could prevent her from looking at her phone, maybe they could have a nice day before Regina found out.

 

* * *

 

"Emma was it, right?" A strong, male voice asked her gently. Emma stood aboard a huge yacht, overwhelmed by the calmness of the sea, of the never ending water in front of her.

 

She turned around smiling when she saw who stood there. "Yes. Hi."

 

He leant in and kissed her cheek. "It's great to finally meet you. The Captain told me much about you."

 

Emma cringed, she hoped it would only be good things he told him. When he saw her expression he quickly explained. "After Milah's death, he shut everyone out. He didn't answer any calls or messages - he declined offers to play with me or at big events. We all thought we have lost him and his music."

 

Emma nodded understandingly. She had heard that a lot lately, she was glad Killian finally found the strength to move on - to live on.

 

"That was until he met you." Emma's eyes widened. She looked at the dj in front of her surprised.

 

"Me? What do you mean by that?"

 

"Well," he placed his elbows on the railing, "after he met you he accepted the offer for "world's next top dj", he went on tour again, he made new music - great music I have to say. He is back and that better than always. Thanks to you, Emma."

 

Emma sighed, looking down on her bare feet. "I doubt that I had anything to do with it. As much as I know the deal of wntdj was already sealed when we met and his manager forced him into the tour."

 

The dj nodded but still smiled at her.

"Why do you think he asked you to join him? Why do you think he released thirteen new songs in a year? You are his muse, his inspiration - no matter if you think so or not. You gave him a new perspective. You make him very happy."

 

Emma still wasn't able to look up. The world famous dj seemed to have no idea what she had done to Killian nor what was going on at the moment. She sighed and wanted to say something when suddenly two women appeared at the stairs.

 

"David, will you join us again?"

 

"Sure, Emma, you coming? I bet the Captain is missing you already."

 

Emma took a deep breathe. She wanted to stay on deck for a while but she decided to walk down with him.

 

"Thanks again for inviting us over - for inviting me too. We hardly know each other..." she suddenly murmured before they reached the two women.

 

"My pleasure, Emma. The Captain's friends are my friends and one last thing - don't sell yourself low. I like your music - it's something fresh and new. Always believe in what you are doing." He once more kissed her cheek before he joined the two women.

 

He placed one hand on each of the small backs and guided them downstairs. Emma followed them, looking around and finding Killian in a corner. She walked towards him when suddenly someone bumped into her and she stumbled forward falling head first into Killian's lap.

 

He smiled at her, helping her up but at the same time pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Hello Swan. Why so impetuous?"

 

Emma blushed she placed her hands on his shoulder to brace herself. She was smiling at him, thinking about David's words. “Sorry,” she mumbled softly before she bluntly kissed his cheek. Killian smiled at her, holding her tight when she hugged him out of the blue.

 

“To what do I owe this hug?”

 

“Sorry, I had a conversation with David and now I really wanted to hug you. I hope you don't mind?”

 

“Never.” Killian answered wanting to add so much more. He bit his tongue to keep quiet, to not let his feelings bubble to the surface. “What were you talking about?”

 

“Huh? Oh you mean David and I? I thanked him again for the invitation.” Emma avoided Killian's look.

 

“Aaaand?”

 

Emma huffed in annoyance, he was so good in reading her, it was very frightening sometimes.

 

“And he talked about you and your music. I never realised you released thirteen songs the last year.”

 

Killian's eyes widened. “Aye that I did... I think. Wow, who thought that David Guetta knows more about my published music than I?!” He laughed and Emma also laughed. They fell into a light conversation, Emma sat next to Killian, leaning against a cupboard, her feet on Killian's lap.

 

They stayed like that the whole morning, every time they wanted to get up to get something to drink or to eat a young woman walked over to them to offer something. It was a nice party, very private and intimate and still so new and foreign for Emma.

 

When they landed again they said good bye to David. Emma kissed his cheeks, Killian slapped him brotherly on the shoulder. Emma could see that the French dj whispered something into Killian's ear but she couldn't understand a word.

Killian approached her a minute later, pulling her into his side and placing a kiss on her hair.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, where do you want to go next?” Killian sat on the bed, a map of Europe in front of him. “We could go to Rome or Milano, Venice maybe? Or if you want to go to Spain we can visit Madrid, how about Lisbon in Portugal? Or do you want to visit France? The Bretagne, Paris? Tell me Emma, wherever you want to go, we can.”

 

Emma looked at Killian and then at the map. They already visited Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg, they flew to Croatia to have a party with David Guetta himself. Emma wasn't sure where to go next. There were so many possibilities, so many places she wanted to go to, to visit and explore. The only thing they knew was that they were going to visit Ireland the last two days of their trip. Killian wanted to show her his roots, where he was raised, where he came from. There were no relatives left but he still wanted to show Emma the beauty of his country.

 

Before Emma was able to say anything else, Killian's phone beeped. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. “David, can't get enough of us?”

 

Emma smiled at Killian. She had met so many famous djs the last days, she was so happy and overwhelmed at the same time. Emma didn't want to listen to the conversation, she thought back how Killian was welcomed by so many people. Everyone was surprised that he came without Smee. Many were surprised to see such a young, beautiful woman at his side and even more were surprised when they told them that they weren't a couple – that they only were friends and tour partners.

 

“Emma?” Killian looked at her concerned, bringing her back to reality.

 

“Uh, sorry, I was just thinking about the last days.”

 

“Aye,” he simply answered and smiled at her. “David asks us to cover up for an opening act tomorrow. The original performer had an accident and isn't able to make it – don't worry he isn't injured but he now has other worries than to perform.” He searched her eyes, trying to figure out the answer before he even asked her but he found none. “So, what do you say? Shall we perform here in Europe? Two hours, nothing big, in Vienna, that's-” he was looking at the map, finding the city he was searching for, “here.”

 

“Austria,” Emma read looking at the map. “Okay, why not. We have our music with us, so why not performing? But do they really want us or just you?”

 

“No, David told the organiser that we would perform as a duo – Captain Swan. He really likes you and your music, you know that, don't you?”

 

Emma blushed immediately. She looked at the map, trying not look into Killian's eyes. He barked out loud and dialled a number. “Okay, I'll call him back to go over the details.”

 

“Okay, I'll order something to eat in the meantime.” Killian nodded, when Emma got up and walked over to the small wooden desk. She grabbed her phone finding three new messages and over one hundred notifications from her social media accounts. She opened the messages.

One was from Ruby: **Hey Ems, how is your trip? I hope you enjoy every second with your Captain and his famous friends.**

 

Emma smiled at her phone, deciding to send her a picture without a text. She searched through her pictures, finding a selfie of herself with David Guetta on board of his yacht. The sunset behind them, she only in her bikini, he in his trunks. When she hit send, she could already imagine Ruby's reaction.

 

She turned to the next message. One from Robin: **Tell the Captain that he owes me big and tell him to answer my texts!**

 

Emma pressed her lips into a thin line. She hadn't heard anything from her manager since their arrival in Europe. She didn't tell her she would go on a two week vacation with Killian – he had told her not to say anything at all. Now she wasn't so sure if it was the right decision.

She wanted to reply when she unwittingly pressed the wrong button and saw the last message. It was one from Regina. Emma swallowed hard but opened the message.

 

**I am your manager and I should always know where you are not finding out through social media. Second, that was a nice move from the Captain but maybe he is right that you need the distraction. Third, please behave and enjoy the trip. Smee and I will manage everything here. Text me so I know you are okay.**

 

Surprised by her kindness, Emma started to write a reply. **Regina, I am sorry I haven't told you but Killian insisted in not saying anything to anyone. Europe is beautiful, you should visit it some times. I am fine. Thanks for your understanding. I will stay in touch. And thank you for handling everything back home.**

 

She sent the text typing another reply to Robin. **I will tell him – sorry that we made Regina angry. I hope you and her can enjoy the days off! We have to go out again when we are back.**

 

After that she started to look for delivery services in the city. She found one and ordered some Chinese food. When she lowered her phone again she saw two new messages. One from Ruby with a single word in it. **JEALOUS!!!**

 

And one from Regina saying: **That's my job.**

 

Shelaid her phone back on the desk so she was not attempted to look at the notifications which raised to 250 in the short time since she last looked at it. She went back to Killian who was studying over his phone.

  
“Everything alright, love?” He asked without looking up.

 

“Yes, but you need to call or text Robin – he texted me before and he told me you owe him big, so I guess Regina is giving him a hard time.”

 

Oh. Killian nodded, he put the phone on the map, looking at Emma. “Is there something else?”

 

“Ahm, no I guess that was it. I also got a quick lecture from Regina and a hello from Ruby, but nothing else, why?” She could see it in his eyes. He tried to avoid her gaze, but she saw it before he was able to turn his head. “Killian? What's going on?”

 

“A few things on Twitter, but please don't let that bother you. We are on vacation, we want to forget about the shit back home.”

 

“So why are you reading the shit?” Emma snapped crossing her arms in front of her.

 

“I didn't, David told me, he told me that he is happy to see us again tomorrow and then he asked if I had seen the last tweets about you. After that I looked at them.”  
  
“How bad is it?” Emma whispered, her eyes closed to not let the tears fall.

 

“Not as bad as you might think. Regina and Smee can handle these posts. I already texted Smee and he replied that they are working on it.”

 

“Okay,” Emma said quietly, still sitting at the edge of the bed with her eyes closed.

  
“Come here, darling. Let me hold you, comfort you. I didn't want to upset you.” Emma crawled to Killian, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Look, how about we fly to Vienna this evening. We could go out or sightsee at night, or just rest. Tomorrow we have to meet with the organiser in the morning – I arranged breakfast with him. After that we can explore the city. At four the first duo starts, playing until six. After that a British dj will play until half past seven. And next we will perform until quarter past nine.”

 

“And after us David will perform?”

 

“Aye. He will play until eleven but he has to fly to Belgium afterwards. He has some meetings there the next morning and at the evening he will perform at the Tomorrowland.”

 

Emma nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Have you already checked out the flights?”

 

“I wanted to wait for you.” Killian stroked her arm, pulling her closer. He opened a search engine for flights to look at their options. Twenty minutes later they sat over their steamy, delicious Chinese food (which was so different to the one in America – from the container to the taste and the condition), chatting and waiting for the confirmations of their flights.

 

* * *

 

Emma and Killian watched the stage, it wasn’t dark and the light show wasn’t that impressive but it was nice watching. He still didn’t know why he agreed in watching the other djs from the audience and not from the stage or the VIP area. Emma was so enthusiastic and so happy. The whole day she was crazy and he loved it. She had her hair in a messy bun, wore a casual tank top and very short shorts. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with short sleeves and a short.

It was so hot. They would change before their performance, not wanting to perform in the clothes they wore the whole day.

 

Sightseeing was interesting and fun. The city was nothing compared to New York or any other big city in America but Killian liked its flair. They ate a Viennese Schnitzel for lunch and a delicious ice before they headed to the event location.

 

Emma was holding his hand, afraid of losing him, afraid of letting go. Every now and then they stopped. They took many selfies – like the whole day. Some were serious, some silly. Selfies where she made a stupid face or she kissed his cheek. One was a sweet mistake because she and he turned their head the same time, their lips meeting briefly. Emma couldn’t stop laughing and the whole selfie was blurred and their heads were cut off.

 

They wanted to move on when suddenly a young man touched her arm and turned her around facing him. He started to speak but Emma didn’t understand a single word. „Heast Schnitte, wie hamma’s* !?“

 

It seemed that the man - or better said boy as he was barely nineteen - was very drunk** so Emma tried to stay calm and shook her head. „Sorry, I don’t understand your language.“

 

The boy started to grin and stepped even closer, invading Emma’s personal space. „Sorry, I was just saying that you are utterly beautiful.“ Emma blushed when the man suddenly pressed his lips on hers.

 

Killian’s eyes widened, his patience snapped. He had watched the scene but now his blood was boiling. „Oi mate, get off her. You will apologize to her for your rudeness. How dare you kiss a stranger?“

 

The man was taken aback, he looked Killian up and down, raising his arms in defence. „Sorry, man, it’s just something we do in our country. When we see a beautiful girl we walk over, tell her how beautiful she is and kiss her***.“

 

„And that works?“ Emma asked amused but Killian shot her a hard look so she closed her mouth again.

 

„Rarely.“ The boy blushed - he seemed to be embarrassed, now he didn’t seem to be drunk at all. „I am sorry, miss. I shouldn’t have kissed you.“

 

„It’s okay. You explained yourself and you apologized. I still don’t believe a single word you said but I accept your apology.“ Emma giggled, facing Killian again.

 

The boy started to laugh. „But you **ARE** beautiful. Very beautiful.“ He turned slightly, pulling out a package of cigarettes. „You want one?“ Emma and Killian both refused and the boy shrugged and went away.

 

„ **THAT** was strange,“ Emma said and shook her head.

 

„Aye love. Can we go now to he VIP area or the stage area, please?“

 

Emma nodded following Killian towards the stage.

 

* * *

 

„Und nun begrüßt bitte alle unsere Mystery Guests - Captain Swan****! Big applause for Captain Swan!“

 

The crowd started to scream and applaud - Emma decided to play a low song with a long intro so Killian was able to speak a few words.

 

„Hello, Vienna! It’s great to be here - it’s the first time for me and Emma here and I have to say your city is beautiful!“

 

The crowd cheered again loudly.

 

„Well, we are at the concert since the beginning and Emma insisted in walking around and exploring the area.“

 

Their selfies could be seen on the screen behind them. Emma smiled, adjusting the music while Killian continued.

 

„There was a young man who told us about a specific tradition in this country. I have to admit I don’t really know if he was just too drunk to realize what he was saying or if it's true, but I kind of like the idea.“ He looked at Emma who eyed him suspiciously. „Well, he told us whenever men here see a beautiful lass they tell her that she is beautiful and kiss her right away.“

 

The crowd cheered again, Emma adjusted the music once more, hoping that Killian would come to an end soon. „Well, I see so many beautiful women here tonight but I cannot kiss all of you - so instead I will kiss the most beautiful woman at the concert.“

 

Emma looked around, not really understanding what Killian was talking about when he suddenly stood before her. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Emma was shocked but she also enjoyed it. Before he could pull back, she pressed a button, ignoring the cheers and whistles of the audience. One of their songs started to play, it was a song with many beats and something people could dance and jump to. She put her hands around Killian’s neck again, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

 

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, their foreheads still pressed together. They didn’t say anything, only turned towards the turntables, starting to mix and adjust the music.

 

The whole gig was just perfect. One and a half hours of jumping, dancing, having fun. The audience was screaming, dancing, singing. They did a great job. The audience was ready for the main act.

Suddenly David Guetta appeared next to the stage. Emma looked at him and he smiled at her and nodded slightly. She remembered their conversation a few days ago on his yacht.

 

„Thank you all - it was an epic night and in a few minutes it will be even more epic. Are you ready for David Guetta?“

 

Killian smiled at his friend, the crowd cheered ecstatic and the lights went out. Killian and Emma packed their belongings and went to the backstage area. When they passed David he smiled at Emma. „Just friends, right.“

 

Emma blushed but David only pulled her into a hug, he kissed her cheek, clapping Killian brotherly on his shoulder. Killian placed his hand on Emma's small back and guided her down the stage. They reached the backstage area when they heard the first note of David's performance.

 

“Can't we watch him?” Emma looked at Killian irritated. She wanted to enjoy every performance, but it was impossible to do so in the backstage area.

 

“Of course we can, but just from the stage.” He took her hand and pulled her closer. “Sorry when I surprised you before on stage.”

 

Emma blushed, she smiled at him. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, that she was just taken by surprise. But she didn't say anything at all. Instead she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips on his.

 

A huge smile appeared on Killian's face, he pulled her closer, their bags landing on the floor. They got lost in each other, everything around them faded immediately. Forgotten was David's performance. Forgotten was that they were in semi public. They got lost in the moment, only breaking the kiss to breath again.

 

Killian squeezed her hand, she beamed at him. “How about we find somewhere to eat and head back to our hotel?” He whispered and kissed her cheek once again.

 

“Great plan,” she admitted intertwining their fingers. She looked at their joined hands when she suddenly started to laugh.

 

Killian raised an eyebrow. “What's so funny, love?”

 

“Regina told me to behave and I doubt she will be happy about our performance tonight and...” She blushed searching for Killian's cerulean eyes. “...this.”

 

Killian pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. “I think she knows it was just a matter of time, don't you think?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this can be compared to Joey's “how you doin'” from FRIENDS – just a bit cheaper!
> 
> ** drinking is allowed at 16/18 in Austria 
> 
> *** many (drunk) youngsters try that – but they only TRY and only when they are REALLY drunk 
> 
> *** “please welcome our mystery guests - Captain Swan!”


	22. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this story - I needed to end it because I cannot continue this story anymore - this end was written right after the first chapter was published. I had planned so much more but I am not going to write it because this whole story drifted off a path I wanted to go > now it's only messy and I tried very hard to bring it back on tracks but failed the last few months >> I am very very sorry about it but at least I want to give you closure and show you how I wanted this story to end. Maybe I will come back to it one day, maybe not. As much fun it was creating this story as hard it was when I started to change things although I didn't really want to do it - I should have stuck to the original plan, but now it's too late - anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and you can forgive my decision!

 

Killian stood next to his wife. Both smiled broadly. They really did it. The last months were like hell, but now nothing could stop them anymore. "Ready, love?", Killian asked and took her hand. "Yeah, let's do it." Emma smiled at Killian and kissed him briefly.

 

 

The last years were hard, even harder than the last months. Since the Neverland has closed its doors, Killian did everything to open quickly. And tonight was the night.

 

 

Killian nodded and a young man took the microphone. While there was a small light show on stage, the man welcomed everyone and thanked for their coming. The crowd started to applaud and scream. Suddenly all spotlights pointed at Emma and Killian. They were bathed in light.

 

 

"Ladies and gentleman, the JollyRoger nightclub proudly presents **Captain Swan** alias, Mr. Killian Jones, and Mrs. Emma Jones." The crowd freaked out when they stepped out of the light. Still holding hands and smiling as there was no tomorrow. They went to the turntables and looked at each other still smiling. They kissed before Emma turned on the music.

 

 

Killian took the microphone. "How are you tonight?", he asked and raised a cheer. "The last months were very hard for us and we want to thank everyone who supported us and helped us fulfill our dream. Tonight, we are celebrating with our families and friends; with people we love and without this here would have never been possible. But enough words. Let's party and celebrate the grand opening of the **Jolly Roger nightclub**. Have fun!"

 

 

He went back to Emma and laid his hooked arm around her shoulder. He kissed her temple and joined her on the turntables.

After months together on tour, they had become a dream team. They did understand what the other one wanted or needed without talking. They made such a great team.

 

 

The atmosphere was wild, the crowd danced and sang, yelled and jumped. Emma enjoyed every single moment. She watched Killian who also was like in trance. He swayed with the music, every now and then raised his hook, making the crowd scream in ecstasy.

 

 

After nearly two hours, their performance was nearly over and Emma made a decision. She took the microphone to Killian's surprise. "Are you still with us?" Emma asked and stepped in front of the turntables. The crowd screamed. "I can't hear you", she said in a sing-sang-voice. Again she raised very loud cheers.

 

"Okay, shall I tell you a secret?" She smiled mischievously. "I wanna see all hands up in the air." Emma raised one hand. "The next song will be our last song for tonight. But we have many talented deejays in the house who also want to show their talents. But before Captain Hook starts the song, we count together. Watch the screen and listen carefully. So let's start." Emma was still smiling, the audience cheered, their hands still in the air. Emma turned to face her husband who was tilting his head in confusion, waiting for what was coming next.

 

 

When Emma started the countdown, the numbers appeared behind Killian on a huge screen. The crowd called out the number which was shown on the display.

 

" **TEN** \- Killian I love you, you are the best that happened in my life

 

**NINE** \- you helped me to fulfill my dreams

 

**EIGHT** \- together we learned to trust others again

 

**SEVEN** \- together we learned to love again

 

**SIX** \- you showed me what I can reach if I believe in myself

 

**FIVE** – you believed in me when no one else did

 

**FOUR** \- this club is our future - you are my future

 

**THREE** \- you made me the happiest woman alive by marrying me

 

**TWO** - _and finally I can lift the big secret - turn around, Captain_

 

**ONE** \- _**we are going to have a baby**_!"

 

Emma went to the turntables and pressed a button. The last song started while Killian slowly turned, a wide grin on his face. He ran towards her, lifted her up and spun her around. The audience screamed and freaked out again. The applause was overwhelming. Emma cried, Killian, showered her with kisses. On the big screen in the background was Emma smiling with an ultrasound picture in her hand.

 

Suddenly a female voice could be heard. "Big news, congratulations!" Emma turned and saw Elsa behind the turntables. "A big applause to our perfect couple. Now go and celebrate you two." Emma and Killian went to her, kissed and hugged her firmly. "Elsa van Arendelle, ladies, and gentleman", Killian said into the microphone, "enjoy the rest of the night." He gave the microphone to Elsa and kissed her cheeks again than he linked arms with Emma and left the stage.

 

In the backstage area, he pulled her close. "And we are really pregnant?"

 

"Yes, we are. I am in the thirteenth week."

 

"I love you, Emma. I love you so much. You can't imagine how much I love you. I'm sorry I don't tell you more often how much I love you." Emma giggled.

 

"Killian, you show me every second how much you love me. You are my everything and now you complete our love by giving me this child." He lifted her again and kissed her passionately.

 

"This baby will be the most loved kid in all realms. Let's find our friends and celebrate with them." Emma nodded.

 

They went to the VIP area where they were welcomed by everyone with big applause, hugs, and kisses. Granny, Regina, and Robin, Graham, Mary Margaret and David, Ruby and Dorothy, Smee, Anna and Kristoff, Belle and Tink. Everyone was here. Everyone celebrated with them. Even Elsa joined them after her performance. Today another chapter of their future started and both of them couldn't wait for the next one. In seven months their luck would be completed and until then they enjoyed their marriage, their club and time with their family, friends and time together. Neither of them had ever been this happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad that this is over – but MAYBE I will come back to this story in the future. Maybe just a one-shot, maybe more – but now it's time for something else.
> 
> Thank you all for following this story, for your kudos and your comments and your patience
> 
> If you are interested, check out my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think, guys? I really enjoyed writing the first part and something totally different to my other fic "the dark mission". Stay tuned!


End file.
